


Post mortem

by Aislin_HU



Series: Post mortem kollekció [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Slice of Death??), Canon Compliant, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Guilt, I didn't tick MCD because... this is a story about ghosts, M/M, Missing Scenes, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, developing feelings, one-sided Baron/Helena, runs from Hogwarts Founders Era to NextGen, the main characters dying/being dead is nothing unexpected or traumatic in the context of the story
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Fordulópont volt a Báró életében, amikor rálelt Helénára Albániában – aznap ugyanis meghalt. Saját tette verte őt bilincsbe, s az örökkévalóságig tartó vezeklésre kárhoztatta.Párszáz évvel később egy nemesi család legifjabb sarja lépte át a Roxfort kapuját. Az a nap is fordulópont volt.
Relationships: The Bloody Baron/Nearly Headless Nick
Series: Post mortem kollekció [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606615
Kudos: 1





	1. SEED ~ MAG

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2014 februárjában a Mindenízű Drazsé Kihívás a livejournal oldalán.
> 
> Bétázta: ani és kamilla
> 
> Íródott a 2013/2014-es V. MDK keretében, Töklé csapatban, Barátság kategóriában a következő kulcsokra:  
> 1) balettintézet  
> 2) ez a kép:  
> 
> 
> \------
> 
> Elismerések:  
> 2013/14-es V. Mindenízű Drazsé Kihívás – _Legsikeresebb történet díj_  
>  2014 március havi kiemelt történet Merengőn  
> 2014-es III. Aranypenna: _Legeredetibb történet_ – 2. hely  
> 2018-as IV. Aranypenna: _Legjobb slash történet (HP)_ – 5. hely  
>   
> 
> 
> \------
> 
> 1) A post mortem jelentése: „halál után”. (Angolszász területeken a boncolást is szokták így hívni.)
> 
> 2) A kísértetek külsejéhez nem a filmbeli kinézetüket vettem alapul, hanem Rowling leírásait és rajzait, valamint [EZT](http://enife.deviantart.com/art/Hogwarts-house-ghosts-340802239) a fanartot.
> 
> 3) Itt-ott a Pottermore-on fellelhető információkból és érdekességekből is szemezgettem, így a kötetekben nem szereplő, ám mégis kánoni karakterek és események is megjelennek a történetben.
> 
> 4) A francia kártyák esetében az eredeti megnevezéseket használtam: coeur – kőr, pique – pikk, carreau – káró, trèfle – treff. A tarot-beli jelentésüket wikipedián és különböző honlapokon olvastam, bár az írói szabadsággal élve önkényesen bővítettem rajtuk egy kicsit.

_„Elhagyni ezt az életet olyan, mintha magunk mögött becsuknánk az ajtót,_

_és egyik szobából a másikba lépnénk.”_

/David Brandt Berg/

_1429\. november 2._

– Miért jött vissza ön is, báró?

A férfi továbbra sem mozdult meg, noha a jéghideg hang fagyos tőrként hasította végig a hátát. Maga elé meredve, némán figyelte a méregzöld fűben heverő testet, tulajdon porhüvelyét. Az elszürkült halott körül karmazsinos pocsolya áztatta a gazokat, és hiába zokogott üvöltve az ég, hiába tépte őrjöngő szél a fákat, a vihar szaga nem tudta elmosni a vér nehéz bűzét. A férfi lenézett a jobbjára, melyről az imént még fülsértő zajjal petyegtek lefelé a sűrű, bordó cseppek… többé azonban már nem. Áttetszővé vált ujjait immár mozdulatlanul szennyezte be szörnyűséges tettének lemoshatatlan bizonyítéka. Örök mementó – a rosszabbik, kínzóbb fajtából.

Lepillantott a mellkasára. A rengeteg vérfolt, ami nem is olyan rég még tátongva feketéllett a ruháján, most sötétezüstté tompulva fénylett az éjszakában. A szíve fölött húzódó mély vágást szinte észre sem lehetett venni a kiterjedt foltok rejtekében.

A férfi nyelt egyet, és végre megemelte a fejét. Ahogy a tekintete az előtte álló hamuszín arcú, büszke nőre esett, heves fájdalom nyilallt a gerincébe. Nem így akarta. A lelkére legyen mondva, nem így akarta!

– Heléna… – recsegte nehéz hangon, elszorult torokkal. – Heléna, bocsáss meg! Nem akartalak…

Ahogy a nő megcsóválta a fejét, hosszú haja ezüstösen csillant meg a sápadt holdfényben.

– Megölni? – szakította félbe ridegen. – Tudom én azt. Nem végezni akart velem, csupán erőszakkal a magáévá tenni. Eszét vette a féltékenység, a birtoklás utáni vágy, kiirtotta a józan tudata maradékát is… és gyilkosságba taszította! – Heléna keze egy pillanatra ökölbe szorult, majd emelt fővel kihúzta magát, hogy lángoló szemét a báróra szegezhesse. – Mélyen megvetem önt, nagyságos uram! Mélyen megvetem.

A szavak akkor sem fájhattak volna jobban, ha a nő ostorral üti bele a bőrébe. Az érzés beette magát a testébe, és a legádázabb kórságok módjára terjedt szét benne, megtöltve minden tagját, minden porcikáját. Képtelenség volt kiirtani onnan.

Mit szólna Malazár, ha tudná, hogy kedvenc tanítványai egyikét ily nevetséges, _szánalmas_ kór emésztette el, mint a viszonzatlan szerelem? Ha tudná, hogy büszke diákjai közül egy olyannyira epekedett az áhított nő után, hogy a tébolytól képes volt önnön vérét is kiontani? A férfi büszke volt rá, hogy mindig is kihúzott vállal állhatott egykori tanítója, örök mentora elé, tudván, hogy elnyerte annak tiszteletét. Ebben a percben gyűlölte magát, amiért a gyengeségével eljátszotta ezt a nehezen kiérdemelt tiszteletet.

És Hollóháti? Hiszen a boszorkány már haldoklik. A szíve nem fogja elviselni az újabb csapást.

A férfi emiatt is pangó bűntudatot érzett. Ha más alapítóról lett volna szó, fikarcnyit sem bánja, de Hollóháti Hedvig más volt, mint a társai; Malazáron kívül ő volt az egyetlen, akit a báró becsülni tudott. A boszorkány erős volt és bölcs, és a maga módján mindig pártfogolta őt. Sosem tekintett olyan közönyösen Malazár tanoncaira, mint Griffendél és Hugrabug.

Hollóháti azért küldte el őt, hogy találja meg, és vigye haza a lányát, és így még egyszer, utoljára a szemébe nézhessen. Hogyan is tudathatná vele ezek után, hogy a bizalmát kijátszva végzett Helénával?

Apró rezzenés, nesztelen suhanás. A báró felkapta a fejét, és a mellette lassan ellebegő alakra nézett.

– Hová mész?

– Haza. Azt mondtad, édesanyám látni kíván engem. – Heléna hátra sem pillantott. A dulakodásuk óta most először használta azt a közvetlen stílust, amiben a roxforti évek alatt is beszéltek egymással. – Egyvalamit azonban leszögeznék: szeretem anyámat, de nem miatta térek vissza. Te vagy az oka!

Hideg, kellemetlen bizsergés szaladt végig a férfin, amikor a nő végre ránézett. Az ezüstös szemek kimértsége mögött alig észlelhetően, ám határozottan kavargott a parázsló gyűlölet.

– Azt akarom, hogy lássák, mit tettél velem. Azt akarom, hogy lássák, milyen szörnyeteggé lettél. Báró – tette hozzá elhúzott szájjal a titulust, mintha egy különösen visszataszító férget fedezett volna fel a szemközti faágakon. Elfordult, és ezután vissza sem tekintett. – Kérem, ne sértsen meg többé azzal, hogy hozzám szól, méltóságos úr!

Mocskos egy dolog a bűntudat. Lucskos indákkal körülfonja a szívet, a tüdőt, a garatot, mérget csepegtető tüskékkel megveti magát a test belsejében, és nincs erő, ami kipusztíthatná onnan. A létező legmakacsabb gaz. Irthatatlan. És múlhatatlan.

A báró lenézett maga mellé a földre, ahol a sötét, burjánzó cserjék ölelésében két test feküdt egybefolyt vérük tavába fagyva. Az egyiknek még nyitva volt a szeme: a rémülettől kitágult gömbök holtukban is velőtrázó sikollyal meredtek az éjszakába, s ahogy a zuhogó eső végigmosta a gyönyörű, márványszín arcot, egészen olybá tűnt, mintha könnyek záporoztak volna végig a merev orcákon.

A férfi lehajtotta a fejét, és a dús aljnövényzetre meredve indult meg Heléna szelleme után. A lábát sem kellett emelnie ahhoz, hogy haladjon, mégis kínszenvedésnek tűnt minden megtett méter.

A nő nem szólt rá; hagyta, hogy kövesse. Néma csendben haladtak az erdő sűrűjében, majd a kihalt utakon, a hegyek mentén, a pusztákon… napokon, heteken, hónapokon keresztül szelve át a birodalmak határait. Heléna csupán egyetlen ízben szólította meg a bárót, és akkor is olyan halkan, hogy egy pillangó szárnyának verdesése is túlharsoghatta volna.

– Nem felelt a kérdésemre. Miért jött vissza ön is, báró?

A férfi lenézett a kezére, melyben – mióta elhagyták az albán rengeteget – hosszú, nehéz láncokat tartott. A fénylő szemek a kísértet minden egyes mozdulatára hangosan, szinte fájdalmasan zörögtek. Halotti nóta volt – csakis a kettejük fülének.

Miért jött vissza? Miért nem lépett át a fehér kapun, amikor megvolt rá a lehetősége?

_Miért jött vissza?_

Leeresztette a karját, hogy a fejét lehajtva, némán vonszolja tovább a láncokat Heléna mögött.

– Vezekelni.

* * *

– Heléna! Gyermekem! Édes, egyetlen gyermekem!

A keserves zokogás hosszan, szűnni nem akaróan visszhangzott a teremben. Hollóháti Hedvig arcán könnyek peregtek végig, ahogy széttárt karjával a hazatérő lány felé nyúlt, mikor azonban a keze átsiklott rajta, újfent feljajdult: – Jaj, édes leányom…!

Heléna lehajtott fejjel, mozdulatlanul lebegett anyja előtt. Az ábrázatán nem látszott sem fájdalom, sem bánat – semmilyen érzelem. Üveges arca, mintha márványból faragták volna, mozdulatlan és olvashatatlan volt.

Csak a hangjában érződött bűntudata. – Sajnálom, anyám.

– Heléna! – A boszorkány tovább sírdogált, lánya helyett önmagát karolta át. – Én drága Helénám…

A többi jelenlévő nem szólt semmit. Hugrabug az összetört szívű anya mögött állt: támogatva szorította a vállát, és halkan suttogott a fülébe, ám az ő szemét is gyász ködösítette el. Griffendél távolabbról figyelte őket, a tekintetéből döbbenet és fájdalom sütött. Egy pillanatra az ajtóban lebegő másik kísértet felé fordult, és a bárót hirtelen mintha forró ólommal töltötték volna meg. Nem állhatta azt a tekintetet. Inkább lehajtotta a fejét.

Malazár volt az egyetlen, aki épp olyan érzelemmentesen, már-már közömbösen figyelte a jelenetet, mint Heléna. Sötét szemével ridegen végignézett a jelenlévőkön, hosszabban elidőzve a mozdulatlanul lebegő szellemnőn, míg végül a bárón állapodott meg a tekintete. A kísértet érezte magán a nehéz pillantást, mely forró parázsként égette a bőrét, szinte hallotta a megrovó, csalódott megjegyzéseket, melyek minden bizonnyal végigfutottak most a mentora fejében, s a szégyentől legszívesebben a föld mélyébe süllyedt volna.

– Borzalmas tragédia – szólalt meg vontatottan Malazár –, de megtörtént, és már nem lehet változtatni rajta. Ha úgy gondolod, Hedvig, hogy leányod szellemének látványa túl nagy fájdalmat okoz, érdemes lenne mihamarabb útjára eresztened őt. Nem kétlem, hogy számtalan helyen kísérthetne kedvére.

Heléna ennek hallatán olyan ábrázattal nézett a Mardekár-ház fejére, mintha az a létező legocsmányabb sértést vágta volna a fejéhez, Malazár azonban az idősebb Hollóhátira szegezte a tekintetét, aki a szívéhez kapva felnyögött.

– Nem! Képtelen lennék elküldeni őt! Oly sokáig vártam rá, hogy újra velem legyen… Nem, nem küldöm el! – A boszorkány könnyben úszó szemmel pillantott fel a lányára. – Kérlek, Heléna, maradj! Legalább ennyi vigasz jusson darabokra hasadt anyai szívemnek… – A szavai zokogásba fúltak.

– Maradjanak mindketten.

Öt szempár fordult egyszerre az előlépő Griffendél felé. A férfi arca sötét volt és gondterhelt, kezét lazán, mégis fenyegetően pihentette az oldalára csatolt kard markolatán, a tekintete azonban olyan tiszta és világos volt, akár a hajnali égbolt. Lassan végigvezette azt a jelenlévőkön, majd megköszörülte a torkát. – Nincs keresnivalójuk a muglik között. A Roxfort egykor az otthonuk volt; semmi nem zárja ki, hogy ezután is az legyen.

– Megengednéd, hogy _ő_ is itt maradjon? – sziszegte azon nyomban Hugrabug, széles gesztussal mutatva a báró szelleme felé. Az egész magatartása rendkívül meglepő volt; még soha nem hallották a szelíd boszorkányt ilyen felháborodott, haragtól sötétlő hangon beszélni. – Hiszen látod mit tett… Meggyilkolta Helénát!

– Igen – bólintott Griffendél komoran –, és látom azt is, hogy a szívét maró bűntudat miatt önmaga ellen fordította a tőrét. Látom a vért, ami örök emlékeztetőül pecsételi a ruháját, és látom a bűnösök láncát, mit a kezében tart. Te nem ezt látod, drága barátom?

Hugrabug arca valamelyest megenyhült, máskor meleg szeme azonban továbbra is jeges ridegséggel fordult a báró felé. – Ha Hedvig beleegyezik, nem bánom.

Hollóháti a könnyektől megnémulva, érdektelenül megrázta a fejét. Rá se pillantott a holtában is véres kísértetre – a tekintetét mintha hozzászegezték volna a lányához.

– Jöjj hát – mondta ekkor Malazár, kezével türelmetlenül intve a báró felé. – Jelenléted intő példaként fog szolgálni házam diákjai számára.

Mások talán azt hihették ebből, hogy Malazár a gyilkosság elkövetésének következményét akarja példázni a báróval, ám a szellem tudta, hogy nem erről van szó. Nem… A szégyent itt nem az okozta, hogy megölte Helénát; mentora azt sosem tartotta volna valódi gyengeségnek. Ellenben a tényt, hogy megbánta tettét, hogy képes volt végezni önmagával, s mindezek után még szánalmas módon visszajött kísértetként, a Mardekár büszke feje mélyen megvetnivalónak találta.

A báró pedig égett a szégyenérzettől. Hiába nem vert már a szíve, mégis nehéz, görcsös érzés telepedett a mellkasára, mely összehúzta a gyomrát, és keserű ízt hagyott a szájában.

Követte a férfit. Érezte a hátába fúródó tekinteteket, így inkább a kezében vonszolt súlyos láncok zajára igyekezett összpontosítani, melyek minden lassan megtett méterrel egyre csak zörögtek, csörögtek az éjszakában. Malazár nem szólt hozzá, a báró pedig nem érzett késztetést, hogy megtörje a csendet. Azt sem bánta volna, ha az örökkévalóság hátralévő részében egyáltalán nem kell kinyitnia a száját.

Ám a csönd nem tartott sokáig.

– Mi volt ez a lárma, láttam, hogy… Óóó! Hát mi történt itt? Jujuj!

Malazár hessegető mozdulatot tett a kezével. – Menj innen, Hóborc! Nincs időnk rád.

A kopogószellem azonban nem értett a szép szóból. Azonmód eleresztette a csillárt, amin eddig függött, majd hitetlenkedő vigyorral lepördült a folyosón haladó pároshoz.

– Megcsalnának a szemeim, avagy tényleg egy kísértetet látok? És nem is akármilyen kísértetet, de a drága bááááróó kísértetét! Hú, ki hitte volna! – Addig forgott, míg fejjel lefelé nem lógott a levegőben, egyenesen a szellem arca előtt. Szája hitetlen, bárgyú vigyorra húzódott, ahogy egyre csak vizslatta a márványszínű jelenést. – Csupa vér a zekéd, látom! Ej, ki hitte volna, így végezni, méghozzá életed virágkorában! Ugye, én mindig mondtam, már kölyökkorodban megmondtam, hogy előbb-utóbb… Á, EZ FÁJ, EZ FÁJ!

A báró erősebbre vette szorítását Hóborc nyaka körül, majd kíméletlenül hozzávágta őt a legközelebbi falhoz.

– Én pedig mindig mondtam, hogy egyszer még ellátom a bajodat – sziszegte a kopogószellem arcába. Szabadjára eresztette minden dühét, keserűségét és bosszúságát, szavai áztak a haragtól, és csöpögött belőlük a méreg. Hóborc felnyüszített. – Azt ajánlom, ne játssz velem, Hóborc, különben darabokra szaggatlak. Világos?

A szellem vinnyogva bólintott, és amint a báró szorítása engedett, úgy ugrott fel a levegőbe, mint akit a pokol démonai üldöznek.

– Veszélyes! Veszélyes! El akar kapni! – üvöltözte elszelelés közben. A nyomában fellobbantak az éji fáklyák, és hosszan, hangosan felvisszhangzottak a kastély folyosói. – Vigyázzatok vele! A báró, a kegyetlen véééres báró lecsap, és akkor nincs menekvés! Mindenki vigyázzon!

Még felborított két páncélt, aztán egy csapásra eltűnt a szemük elől.

Malazár elgondolkodva nézett Hóborc után, majd lassan a báróhoz fordult. Folyékony tintát idéző fekete szemében nyoma sem voltjókedvnek, mégis kurta mosolyra húzódott az ajka. – Úgy látszik, valami haszna mégiscsak volt az ostobaságodnak. _Véres Báró._

A Báró lehajtotta a fejét.

* * *

Heléna soha többé nem állt szóba vele.

A Báró sokáig kereste a nő társaságát – szótlanul siklott a nyomában, pár méterre tőle materializálódott, és sóvárgó tekintetével mustrálta a büszke, ezüstös arcot –, az idő elteltével azonban kénytelen volt belátni, hogy vágyakozása épp oly haszontalan, mint életében volt. Be kellett hát érnie azzal, hogy fejét leszegve lebegett egyazon teremben Helénával, mindössze tekintetével érintve a szeretett nő alakját.

Hollóháti valóban nem bírta sokáig. Egy év sem telt belé a lánya hazaérkezését követően, s a nagy tudású boszorkány csöndesen elhalálozott a tornyában. A diákjai mélyen gyászolták, Hugrabug elfojtott hangon sírdogált, Griffendél fő hajtva vett végső búcsút a boszorkánytól. Malazár mindössze biccentett egyet a hófehér sírbolt felé, a Véres Báró azonban tudta, hogy ez a biccentés többet ért a legékesebb szavaknál is; nem sok ember volt a földön, aki ki tudta érdemelni Malazár tiszteletét, Hollóháti Hedvig azonban egy volt közülük.

Heléna nem sírt, nem könnyezett. A halála napján magára öltött hűvös kifejezés eggyé vált a lényével; kifejezéstelen arca az átlagos szemnek akár közömbösnek is tűnhetett volna, a Báró figyelmét azonban nem kerülte el Heléna halványan összeszorított keze, sápadt ajkainak feszes mozdulata. Nem… a szellemnő egyértelműen gyászolta édesanyját, csak épp a saját, diszkrét módján.

Az évek tovaszálltak, akár a homokórában pergő kristályszemek. Furcsa, mennyire nem esett a Báró nehezére a szellemlét megszokása. Nem vágyott étel vagy ital után, nem hiányzott a fizikai kontaktus. Sokszor hetek, vagy akár hónapok is elrepültek anélkül, hogy akár egyetlen szót is váltott volna másokkal. Többnyire csak némán, a láncait csörgetve lebegett a kihalt folyosók homályában, vagy keservét kiadva jajongott a csillagvizsgáló torony egyik zugában.

A házvezetők vajmi kevés figyelmet szenteltek neki – még Malazár sem szánt rá pár szónál többet, s többnyire azt is csak akkor, amikor Hóborc megzabolázására volt szükség. A kopogószellem amerre csak járt, bajt kavart, az öreg Hankerton Humble gondok pedig már a lény puszta látványától tépni kezdte a haját. A Báró volt az egyetlen, aki hatni tudott rá. Nem töltötte el különösebb örömmel a tény, hogy egy féleszű kopogószellem kordában tartására kényszerült halálában, de a gyakori fenyítés legalább lehetőséget adott rá, hogy időnként kiadja magából a felgyülemlett keserűséget.

Mert keserűség bizony akadt benne bőven. Alvásra már nem volt szüksége, így hát éjt nappallá téve keringett benne a gyötrelem és bűnbánat keserű mérge, fájó hálóval szőve be kísértet-testének minden porcikáját. Nem lehetett kiirtani onnan, és a Báró nem is akarta. Ez a keserűség az élete… vagyis a _halála_ részévé vált. Akár a láncokat, úgy ezt sem tudta levetni magáról.

A feszültség régóta gomolygott már a Roxfort falai között, mégis váratlanul érte a Bárót, amikor Malazár közölte, hogy örökre elhagyja a kastélyt.

– Nincs okom maradni – tudatta a varázsló egy este. Intett a pálcájával, mire sötétvörös bor töltötte meg a két ujja közt tartott kristályserleget. – Godrik meg sem hallja a szavam, Helga pedig Hedvig halála óta nem talált vissza önmagához. Látom, érzem, hogy az iskolánkra szánalmas jövő vár, ha minden jött-ment muglit magunk közé fogadunk, de hallgatnak rám? Soha.

A Báró hangtalanul figyelte, ahogy egykori mentora egy húzásra ledönti a mélybordó italt, aztán halkan megkérdezte: – De mi lesz a mardekáros diákokkal, ha te elmész? Csak nem akarod Griffendélre hagyni őket?

– Dehogy! – Malazár undorodó horkantással tette vissza a serleget maga elé az asztalra. – Látod te is, Helga mire jutott Hedvig diákjaival. Nem… Azért hoztuk létre a házakat, hogy a magunk belátása szerint okíthassuk a kiválasztott diákokat! Nem, semmiképp nem bízom arra a félnótásra őket. A felsőbb évesek már tudnak vigyázni a kisebbekre, képesek helyes irányba terelgetni őket. A többi tanítómester között is akad olyan, akire hajlandó vagyok rábízni a védenceimet. És aztán – tette hozzá a szemének apró villanásával –, te is itt vagy.

A Báró meglepetten felemelte a fejét, és épp csak elkapta a ritka, apró félmosolyt a másik varázsló arcán.

– Jobban ismered a módszereimet, mint bárki más a kastélyban. Személyesen tanítottalak ki, és minden hibád ellenére úgy vélem, nem rosszul. Segítsd te is őket, és a Mardekár-ház fénye nem fog kihunyni.

Rég nem érzett a Báró olyan melegséget, mint abban a pillanatban. Azt hitte, gyalázatos tettével örökre elveszítette tanítója nehezen megszerzett tiszteletét, ám ekkor a remény sugara költözött a szívébe, felderítve annak jeges falait. Bólintott, mire Malazár elégedett mordulással töltötte meg ismét a serlegét.

– Különben is – folytatta halkan, mintha mondandóját nem is a kísértetnek, hanem magának címezné –, egyszer úgyis eljő majd az utódom. Ő majd rendet tesz. Rendet tesz mindenhol.

A furcsa szavak mélyen bevésődtek a Báró emlékezetébe.

* * *

Végül egyetlen alapító sem maradt a kastélyban. Hugrabug is kifejezte abbéli szándékát, hogy félre kíván állni, míg végül már Griffendél is úgy látta a legjobbnak, ha tovább áll.

– A mi időnk lejárt itt – jegyezte meg az idős varázsló. – Az iskolát most már a kollégáinkra kell bíznunk. Jól választottunk; nincs kétségem afelől, hogy kezükben csak még jobban kivirágzik majd e létesítmény.

Választottak négy mestert, igazgató került az iskola vezetésének élére, a megmaradt alapítók pedig egymás után lassacskán mind köddé váltak az éjszakában.

A Roxfort történetében véglegesen lezárult egy időszak, s ezzel együtt a Báró úgy érezte, maga is relikviává vált.

A diákok jöttek-mentek, a szellem végtelenné nyúlt létezéséhez képest a tanítók is szemhunyásnyi idő alatt leváltották egymást – a régi napok és évek most évtizedekké, évszázadokká nyúlva terültek szét az idő tengerében. Semmi nem volt maradandó vagy állandó, csupán a kísértetek és a kastély maga.

Idővel a Hugrabug-ház is szert tett saját szellemére a Pufók Fráter személyében. A jó kedélyű szerzetes segítőkész, kedves modorával rögvest kiérdemelte legtöbbek rokonszenvét – ellentétben a kastély két legrégebben ott tanyázó kísértetével.

Heléna, akit újabban csupán a Szürke Hölgyként emlegettek, hűvös és szótlan jelenésként vált ismertté; olykor-olykor szóba elegyedett a diákokkal és útbaigazította őket, de még a hollóhátas tanulók sem mondhatták, hogy jól ismerték volna őt.

Ami a Véres Bárót illette, ő még kevésbé volt hajlandó elvegyülni a kastély lakóival. Gyakran elkapta a diákok tekintetét, amint azok a vérfoltos ruháját és a hosszú, zörgő láncait figyelték, egy-két merészebb mardekárost leszámítva azonban soha senki nem akadt, aki megpróbálkozott szót váltani vele.

És ez így volt rendjén. A Báró nem azért maradt e világon, hogy haszontalan fecserészéssel üsse el az időt. Tudta jól, hogy minden elmúlik. Mindenki elmegy. Talán még a kastély sem fog örökké itt állni.

Semmi nem örök, csupán az ő soha véget nem érő vezeklése.

* * *

_1471\. szeptember 1._

Nick soha életében nem izgult még annyira, mint ezen a napon. A bátyja és a nővérei már mind elballagtak a Roxfortból, ő pedig a Mimsy-Porpington család legifjabb sarjaként kisfiú korától kezdve megszállottan vágyta, hogy követhesse testvéreit a neves mágusiskolába. Ez a vágy egész életében mellette somfordált; jól emlékezett rá, milyen nehéz volt hatévesen betűvetést tanulni Lady Primmaire-rel úgy, hogy közben minduntalan ékes zeneszó és csengő kacaj hallatszott a szalon felől, ahol Giselle és Eglantine a varázserejük segítségével megtáncoltatták a hangszereket. Amíg Nick kardvívó leckéket vett, Willard szabadon suhanhatott a seprűjén, fel, egészen a kastélyuk tetejéig.

De most végre eljött a nap, amit annyira várt – a nap, amikor végre elkezdheti a tanulást a Roxfortban!

– Hahó? Van itt valaki?

Nick dideregve próbálta összébb húzni magán a talárt. Nem fázott – a kastélyban még a kinti eső ellenére is kellemes meleg volt –, az idegességtől azonban már az orra hegyéig reszketett. _Jellemző_ , dohogott magában. Csak ő lehet annyira szerencsétlen, hogy leszakadjon a saját csoportjától, és szórakozottságában észre sem vegye, hogy a megmozduló lépcsők egészen máshová viszik, mint a többieket!

Az ajkát harapdálva nézett jobbra-balra, azt remélve, talán sikerül megpillantania valahol egy csapat lelkesen vonuló gólyát, ám a kastély e szegletének minden pontja elkeserítően kihaltnak látszott. Egy idő után már bárkivel beérte volna, csak megmeneküljön szánalmasságának szégyenétől… de teremtett lelket sem talált. Az aranyozott fáklyatartókon végigfutó fény úgy pislogott a fiúra, mintha rajta kacagna, a díszes falakon lógó portrék többsége pedig egykedvűen szemlélgette őt.

Amikor egy sötét folyosó előtt találta magát, Nick tétován latolgatta, vajon érdemes-e arra mennie tovább – ám abban a pillanatban rettenetes hideg ömlött végig a testén, mintha óvatlanul átsétált volna egy jeges vízesés alatt. Nagyot nyikkanva félreugrott, és nyomban maga köré fonta a libabőrössé vált karját.

– Mi a…? – Amint azonban felpillantott, a torkába forrtak a szavak.

Egy kísértet lebegett előtte, egy igazi él… na jó, nem élő, de egy _igazi_ _kísértet_. Nick tányérnyira kerekedett szemmel meredt az áttetsző lényre, aki rá ügyet sem vetve továbbsiklott az árnyékos folyosó felé. Hosszú tunikájának stílusából ítélve legalább három-négyszáz éve halott lehetett már, a kezében tartott és maga mögött húzott nehéz, csörömpölő láncok pedig különösen ominózus megjelenést kölcsönöztek neki. Hosszú, hullámos haja életében még ébenfekete lehetett, most azonban sötétszürkévé fakulva lógott a hátára.

Nick, aki soha életében nem látott azelőtt valódi szellemet, megbűvölten meredt a lebegő férfi után – épp ezért csak későn csapott belé a felismerés, hogy ő az első lény, aki segíthetne neki visszatalálni a csoportjához.

– Hé! – kiáltott a kísértet után, megszaporázva a lépteit, hogy utolérje őt. – Kérem, álljon meg egy pillanatra! Uram! Legyen szíves!

A lánccsörgés elhallgatott, mintha késsel vágták volna el a hangját. Nick vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd az aggodalmát legyűrve megtette a hátralévő pár métert a kísértetig.

– Bocsássa meg, hogy megzavarom – kezdte a legudvariasabb modorában –, de szeretném megkérdezni, volna-e kedves útbaigazítani? Elsőéves vagyok, és sajnos elszakadtam a csoportomtól.

A szellem egy hosszú pillanatig semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy hallotta Nick szavait… aztán lassan, nagyon lassan hátrafordult. Amikor találkozott a tekintetük, a levegő a fiú tüdejében rekedt.

Nick soha, egyetlen élő emberen sem látott még ilyen nehéz, éjfekete szempárt. A férfi tekintete izzott, mint a forró parázs, kemény volt, akár a kőszikla, és a decemberi jégcsapok sem lehettek hidegebbek annál a fagyos pillantásnál, mint amivel most Nicket lassan végigmérte. A fiúban egy másodpercre felvillant az ösztön, hogy sarkon fordulva elszaladjon.

Zavartan lesütötte a szemét, s alig tudta elnyomni az újabb vékony kis nyikkanást, amidőn észrevette a kísértet áttetsző mellényén végigterülő nagy, ezüstös foltokat. _Vér_ , gondolta dermedten. _Temérdek vér, és láthatóan nem is a sajátja. Ez az illető meggyilkolt valakit!_

– Griffendél, huh.

A rekedtes susogás nem is annyira kérdés volt, mintsem megjegyzés. Nick erőt vett magán, és felpillantott a kísértet arcába.

A férfi a harmincas évei végén járhatott a halála idején, talán a negyvenet is betöltötte. Keskeny, durva vonású arcát hosszú, vékony orr és erőteljes arccsontok tették különösen barátságtalanná. Mi tagadás, a sűrű bajusz alatt elhúzott szája sem volt épp bizalomgerjesztő.

Nickben fellobbant a frissen beosztottak büszkesége, és növekvő balsejtelme ellenére is kihúzta magát. Fenntartás nélkül nézett bele a nálánál jóval magasabb férfi szemébe. – Igen, a Griffendélbe kerültem. Meg tudja mondani, merre találom a klubhelyiséget?

A szellem összehúzott szemmel meredt a fiúra, majd lassan megemelte a tekintetét, és elnézett a gyerek háta mögött. Nick ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy maga is hátraforduljon, így nagyokat pisloghatott, amikor a kísértet egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnt a szeme elől.

– Uram?

Nézett jobbra-balra, ám hűlt helyét sem látta a lénynek. _Milyen egy modortalan alak!_ , füstölgött magában. Mikor aztán valahonnan a folyosó mélyéről megütötte a fülét a láncok zörgése, a dohogása igazi méreggé vált. – Olyan nehezére esett volna megmondania, merre menjek? Faragatlan tuskó!

Valaki prüszkölve felnevetett Nick háta mögött, mire a fiú kis híján hasra esett ijedtében. Sebesen megpördült, hogy a plafonról lelógva kacarászó lényre bámuljon. Egy… _Még egy szellem?_

– Tuskónak hívtad őt, haha! Méghozzá _faragatlan_ tuskónak! Ó, te jó ég, atya világ – csoda, hogy életben hagyott, barátocskám! Na, nem mintha megölhetne; Sakndenberg igazgatónő rögtön ki is tenné a kastélyból, de hát akkor is, hihihi! Jól megmondtad neki!

Nick nagyokat pislogott az aprócska lényre, és némi szemrevételezés után arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy csakis a hírhedt Hóborc lehet. A nővérei és a bátyja jó sokat panaszkodtak már az elviselhetetlen kopogószellemre – főleg Willard, akire Hóborc egyszer állítólag ráborított egy ételekkel megrakott asztalt.

Ennek tudatában Nick nem sok jót remélt a kis lénytől, mégis megpróbálkozott: – Elnézést, de meg tudnád mondani, merre találom a griffendéles klubhelyiséget?

– Óó, egy pici griffendéles? Persze, mi más is lenne… csak egy griffendélesnek van elég vér a pucájában ahhoz, hogy faragatlan tuskónak hívja a Véres Bárót. Haha! Na, nem bánom, ezért a dicső tettért megmutatom, hova kell menned. Pedig ilyekor el szoktam küldeni a picikéket a lezárt részlegekbe, bizony! – Hóborc szaltózott egyet a levegőben, aztán sebesen megindult a legközelebbi lépcsősor irányába. – Szedd a lábad, kölyök!

Bármilyen irritált volt is, Nick még ekkor sem tudta levedleni magáról a belénevelt jó modort. – Hálásan köszönöm!

Szapora léptekkel igyekezett a kopogószellem után, azt azonban nem állta meg, hogy még egyszer vissza ne pillantson a folyosóra. Semmit sem látott… a láncok csörgéséből azonban sejtette, hogy a kísértet még mindig ott rejtőzködött valahol az árnyékban.

A Véres Báró… Ha nem csalt az emlékezete, ő bizony a Mardekár szelleme volt. A testvérei közül egyedül Eglantine volt az, aki a Hollóhátba kerülvén gyakran látott egy szellemet, bár állítása szerint a Szürke Hölgy meglehetősen visszahúzódó volt, és csak nagyon ritkán elegyedett beszélgetésbe a diákokkal. A hugrabugosok Pufók Fráterét mindenki jól ismerte, ami viszont a Mardekárt illette… Nick sokáig abban sem volt biztos, nem-e egy kísértet nélküli ház az, mint amilyen a Griffendél.

Nos, a jelek szerint nem.

Vetett még egy utolsó pillantást az árnyékos falakra, aztán visszafordult Hóborc felé, és többé egyetlen gondolatot sem pazarolt a mogorva kísértetre.

* * *

Az elkövetkező hónapok során Nick többször látta itt-ott a Véres Bárót, a kísértet azonban egyetlen alkalommal sem tekintett rá, s az igazat megvallva, a fiú nem is bánta. Több mint valószínű, hogy a szellem már el is feledkezett róla… Elvégre hány ezer gyereket láthatott már az évszázadok során? Még ha bizonyára nem is akadt közöttük sok olyan, aki letuskózta őt…

A szellemeket továbbra is rendkívül érdekesnek találta, és szívesen elegyedett szóba a kastély halott lakóival, kiváltképp a Pufók Fráterrel. A szerzetes rendkívül kedves és vidám volt, mindig széles gesztusokkal, mosolyogva beszélt, és abszolút nem tett különbséget a különböző házak tanulói között; ha rendes gyerekről volt szó, ugyanolyan szeretettel bánt mindenkivel, ellenben nem habozott megróni a hugrabugosokat sem, ha azok rossz fát tettek a tűre. (Ami persze rettentő ritkán fordult elő.)

– Bárcsak veled találkoztam volna az évnyitó után! – sóhajtotta egy alkalommal Nick. – A Véres Báró rám se hederített, Hóborc pedig megmutatta ugyan, merre jutok el a klubhelyiségbe, de olyan kerülőutakon vitt keresztül, hogy az elképzelhetetlen.

– Hóborc már csak ilyen – bólintott egyetértőn a Fráter. – Inkább azt vedd figyelembe, hogy egyáltalán _elvezetett_ az úti célodhoz. Nem gyakran teszi ezt meg másoknak. Tudod, neki lételeme a bajkeverés… Csak a Báró képes úgy-ahogy hatni rá, de még ő sem változtathatja meg Hóborc természetét.

– A Véres Báró szokta megnevelni Hóborcot? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten Nick. – Ami azt illeti, látom az értelmét. A hideg ráz attól a kísértettől, valahányszor meglátom. Valami gyilkosféle lehetett életében, nem igaz?

– Elképzelésem sincs – rázta a fejét a Fráter –, de nem tartom valószínűnek. Bármily benyomást kelt is másokban, a Báró nem egy kegyetlen alak: a láncokat bűntudatból hordja magával, ez egyértelmű. Lehet, hogy követett el bűnt, talán ölt is, de halálában megbánta a tetteit.

Nick érdeklődve hajolt előrébb az asztalon. – Honnan tudod? Ezt ő mondta?

A Fráter jóízűen felnevetett, magukra vonva ezzel jó pár, a közelben ülő diák figyelmét.

– Nem mondott ő nekem semmit – jegyezte meg egy idő után a szellem, a kijelentéshez képest meglepő derűvel. – Ő a kastély egyik legrégebbi lakója, mégsem hallottam soha, hogy a múltjáról beszélt volna. Néha, nagy ritkán, vált pár szót a mardekárosokkal, de azt leszámítva felettébb hallgatag egy alak, aki szívesebben tölti egyedül az idejét. Nem, tőle egy szót sem hallottam. De van szemem. Bele tudok nézni az övébe – és amit látok, az nem egy hidegvérű gyilkos tekintete. Véleményem szerint egyszerűen jobban esik neki, ha mások félnek tőle.

Nick elgondolkodva meredt maga elé, felidézve a rövid pillanatot, amikor a tekintete a Báróéba fúródott… és be kellett látnia, hogy volt igazság a Pufók Fráter szavaiban: bármily fagyos és kemény volt is a Báró szeme, egy pillanatra sem tűnt _gonosznak._

– Kíváncsi vagyok, hogyan halt meg – ismerte be Nick a gyermekek őszinteségével, kedélyes kuncogást csalva ki ezzel az előtte lebegő kövér kísértetből. – De le merném fogadni, hogy semmi pénzért nem árulná el. Az elhalálozás körülménye egyfajta tabu-témának számít a szellemek körében, nem?

– Többnyire. Ugyanakkor vannak, akik számára nem különb, mint a várható időjárásról beszélni, egyesek pedig egyenesen hivalkodnak vele, és fűnek-fának csak a halálukról beszélnek. – A Fráter hirtelen előrébb hajolt, mígnem az ezüstös orra csaknem összeért Nickével. – Ha érdekel téged, kedves Nicholas, szívesen megosztom veled a saját elhalálozásomnak történetét.

– Már hogyne érdekelne! – kapott az alkalmon csillogó szemekkel a fiú. Aztán, ahogy apja nevelése az eszébe jutott, szerényebb hangon hozzátette: – Igazán megtisztelsz.

A Hugrabug házszelleme nevetve megborzolta Nick dús, barna fürtjeit, akit jeges hideg járt át a mozdulattól. – Akkor helyezd magad kényelembe, fiam, mert nem egy rövid mese! Körülbelül négyszáz évvel ezelőtt történt, a Canterbury kolostorban. Egy szép tavaszi napon Johann barát azzal a kérdéssel látogatott meg, hogy tudnék-e…

Nick félretolta a bűbájtan könyvet, az asztalra könyökölt, és minden figyelmét a Fráterre szegezve hallgatta a történetet.

* * *

Karácsony idejére Nick hazautazott a Mimsy-Porpington birtokra, ahol az ünnepeket bő családi körben töltötte el. Szülei nagyszabású bált rendeztek újévkor, melyen a teljes rokonság részt vett. Mire január harmadikán öt másik diáktársával együtt végre körülállta a Roxfortba közlekedő zsupszkulcsot (egy lyukas harisnyát), Nick úgy érezte, hosszú időre elege lett a bőbeszédű családtagokból.

Az egyik ajándékát annyira megkedvelte, hogy magával vitte az iskolába. Egy gyönyörűen megmunkált, miniatűr gamba volt az – a térdhegedű aprócska mása, nem nagyobb, mint Nick kinyújtott tenyerének hossza –, aminek ha megpendítette a kicsinyke húrjait, csodálatos zenébe fogott. Nick gyakran hallgatta lehunyt szemmel a muzsikát, mialatt teste ösztönösen mozogni kezdett a zene ritmusára.

A Mimsy-Porpingtonok jó hírű nemesi család hírében álltak, így Nick, ahogyan a testvérei is, már kiskorától kezdve tanult táncolni és zenélni. A gambához sosem volt különösebb érzéke (ellentétben Eglantine-nal, aki könnyfakasztóan csodálatos dallamokat tudott előhívni belőle), a hangjáért azonban mindig is rajongott. Sokat táncolt a nővéreivel a hangszer kellemes zenéjére.

A kedves, faragott ajándék mintha maga is egyfajta zsupszkulcs lett volna – összekötötte a fiút az otthonával. Felidézte benne a bálterem visszhangjait, a szalon édes, parfümös illatát, eszébe juttatta a vidám kacajokat. Az ünnepi fogadásokból ugyan elege lett, és a háta közepére sem kívánta már a kényelmetlen ünnepi öltözeteket, a sok bájcsevejt és puccot, ezeket az emlékeket nagyon is szerette volna mélyen magába zárni és elvinni az iskolába.

Sajnos, mint kiderült, bizony hiba volt engedni e vágyakozásnak.

Sejthette volna, hogy ha fiú létére ilyen ajándékkal tér vissza a Roxfortba, amikor mások az új pengéiket vagy különleges varázstárgyaikat mutatták be büszkén, annak könnyen gúnyolódás lehet a vége. Ám Nick nem gondolt erre, így váratlanul érte a mardekárosok szekálása.

– Nézd már! Porpington egy lírát kapott!

A lekezelően vihogó fiú egy goromba mardekáros másodéves, Henry Overman volt. A bozontos hajú srác úgy tűnt fel a griffendélesek asztala mellett, mintha ott nőtt volna ki egyik pillanatról a másikra a padlóból, majd kirántotta a faragott tárgyat a meglepett Nick kezéből. – Meg kell halni! Hiszen az lányoknak való!

– Ez egy _viola da gamba_ , te féleszű! – sziszegte dühtől reszketve Nick. – Ha egy csepp kultúra is szorult volna beléd, tudnád, hogy a húrokat leszámítva a két hangszernek a világon semmi köze nincs egymáshoz.

– Na álljunk meg egy percre! Nehogy azt hidd, hogy csak azért, mert nemesi és aranyvérű családból jössz, máris olyan nagyra lehetsz magaddal! – A fiú azzal két marokra fogta a miniatűr hangszert, és se szó, se beszéd, elsietett vele.

– Hé!

Mire Nick utolérte Overmant a nagyterem mögötti folyosón, a mardekáros már elégedett vigyorral szemlélgette művét: a kis gamba vagy hét méter magasan himbálózott a falon, egy rosszallón ciccegő idős boszorkányt ábrázoló festmény keretére akasztva. Nick döbbent nyögésének hallatán Overman vidoran zsebre dugta a pálcáját, rákacsintott a griffendélesre, aztán röhögő barátaival együtt távozott.

Nick haragtól reszketve járkált fel-alá a festmény alatt. Mi legyen? Ötlete sem volt, hogyan varázsolhatná le a tárgyat; még ha sikerülne is összehoznia a bűbájt, nagy esély volt rá, hogy elejtené a faragott apróságot, az viszont nem élne túl egy ekkora zuhanást. Szóljon egy tanárnak? De az akkora szégyen lenne, és már így is zavarpírban égett az arca… Esetleg ha egy idősebb griffendélest kérne meg? Talán a csapatszellem jegyében ők nem szekálnák halálra…

Susogás ütötte meg a fülét, mint amikor lenge szellő fodroztatja meg a faleveleket, aztán pedig sercegés – a következő pillanatban pedig elpattant a cérna, ami a gambát a magasban tartotta. Nick szája meglepetten kinyílt, de szerencsére sikerült időben észbe kapnia ahhoz, hogy kitárja a kezét, mielőtt még az ajándéktárgy a földre zuhanhatott volna.

Mellkasához szorította szeretett kincsét, miközben jobbra-balra kapta a fejét, azt remélvén, hogy valami magyarázatot talál a furcsa történésre… ám senki nem volt a közelében. Lehet, hogy nem is valaki más varázsának, csak puszta véletlennek köszönhette?

Ekkor azonban messziről, tompán, de jól felismerhetően meghallott egy ismerős, finoman zörgő zajt: lánccsörgést…

A folyosó végén az egyik fáklya lángja megremegett, mintha szellő fenyegette volna kioltással, egy másodperccel később azonban ismét kiegyenesedett, s oly vidáman égett tovább, mint azelőtt.

Nick megbabonázva meredt rá.

* * *

Az első roxforti zökkenőmentesen, ráadásul felettébb élvezetesen zajlott. Egy-két évfolyamtársát leszámítva jól kijött a diákokkal, jól boldogult az órákon – kivéve átváltoztatástanon; bármennyire is igyekezett, ezzel az egy tantárggyal az első pillanattól kezdve meggyűlt a baja –, kedvelte a tanárait, sok barátja akadt, és élvezte az iskolai életet.

Másfél héttel a tavaszi szünet kezdete előtt az igazgatóasszony érte küldött. Nick a homlokát ráncolva hagyta ott a bűbájtan órát, és míg az igazgatói irodához ért, egyre-másra cikáztak fejében az értetlen, ijedt és kíváncsi gondolatok.

Minden kérdés rögvest kirepült azonban a fejéből, amint a szobába belépvén Willardra esett a tekintete, aki komor arckifejezéssel üldögélt a hasonlóan komor tekintetű Edessa Sakndenberg professzor asztala előtt. Nick érkezésére mindketten felpillantottak.

– Foglalj helyet, Nicholas! – szólalt meg kedves hangján az idős boszorkány, kezével a Willard melletti szabad székre intve.

– Köszönöm. – Nick merev mozdulatokkal leült, majd aggódó tekintetét hol a bátyjára, hol az igazgatónőre emelte. Miután egyikük sem szólt semmit, aggodalma már kezdte fájón összehúzni a mellkasát, így végül kibökte: – Valami baj van?

Sakndenberg professzor halkan felsóhajtott, majd várakozón Willardra függesztette a tekintetét.

A férfi lesütötte a szemét, és Nick csak ekkor vette észre, mennyivel idősebbnek tűnt a testvére, mint amikor utoljára látta őt. Csupán huszonkét éves volt, mégis elmélyültek a szeme körüli ráncok. Vállig érő fekete haja mintha elvesztette volna régi fényét, a keze pedig, mellyel elegáns sétabotjának markolatát fogta, megremegett.

Jeges karmok martak Nick mellkasába, mikor a bátyja végül rászegezte komoly, sötétzöld szemét.

– Anyánk tegnap éjjel meghalt.

* * *

Willard még aznap hazavitte Nicket.

Az egész ház gyászba borult; a legutolsó cseléd is feketébe öltözött, a zeneszó elcsitult, a nevetés elhalt. Giselle és a férje épp olyan néma csendben hallgatták végig a temetési beszédet, mint Willard és az édesapjuk, noha Nick látta a néma könnyeket, amint azok fénylő sávokat festve patakzottak végig a nővére orcáján. Eglantine már betöltötte a tizennyolcat, most mégsem tudta elnyomni a fájdalmát, s úgy sírt, mint gyerekkorában; hangos csuklások közepette, vörös szemekkel, Nick kezét szorítva.

Nick nem sírt. Égették belülről a könnyek, de eltökélte, hogy épp oly erősnek fog mutatkozni, mint a bátyja. Különben is – így könnyebb volt. Sírás közben valahogy minden valódibbnak érződött.

A tavaszi szünet fülsértő csöndben telt el. Édesapja felajánlotta Nicknek, hogy nem kell rögtön visszatérnie a Roxfortba, a fiú azonban hallani sem akart erről. Biztos volt benne, hogy hamarabb magához talál, ha lesz, ami lekösse.

Nem is tévedett. Furcsa volt először az iskola zsivaja, a pörgés, a leckék… de rendkívüli módon hálás volt érte. A barátai Nick legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére nem kérdezősködtek, nem faggatták, Overman és társai megjegyzéseit pedig minden további nélkül kizárta a fejéből.

Egyik délután, ahogy az egyik második emeleti padon üldögélve olvasta a mágiatörténet könyvét, arra eszmélt, hogy lánczörgést hall. Épp csak meglátta a szeme sarkából a terem végében elúszó kísértetet, és azon kapta magát, hogy utána kiált: – Véres Báró!

Már rakta is félre a könyvét, hogy a szellem után eredjen, ám legnagyobb meglepetésére a kísértet ezúttal megállt a szavára: finom zörgés közepette fordult meg, hogy tátogóan sötét szemét a fiúra függessze.

Nicket annyira meglepte ez a nem várt fordulat, hogy egy pillanatra megtántorodott. Mit is szeretett volna? Akart egyáltalán valamit? Ugyan mi dolga neki a Mardekár házszellemével?

A szája azonban magától kinyílt. – Bárkiből kísértet lehet?

A Báró felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem fordított azonnal hátat a fiúnak.

– Nemrég elveszítettem az édesanyámat – ismerte el suttogva Nick. Még mindig nem merte hangosan kimondani; valahányszor megtette, mintha követ gördítettek volna a gyomrába. A szellem arckifejezése azonban nem változott, nem kezdte el azonmód gúnyolni a gyerekes beismerésért, és ez valamicskét könnyített a mellkasára telepedett súlyon. – Csak azon gondolkodtam… Vajon lehetséges, hogy…?

– Ez egyedül tőle függ – vágott Nick szavába mély hangján a Véres Báró. – Ha boszorkány volt, megteheti, hogy visszajön. Ám kevesen vannak, akik ezt az utat választják.

– De… de megteheti?

A Báró hosszú ideig nem válaszolt, csak figyelte Nicket azzal a mély, fekete szemével, mintha egyenesen a lelkébe akarna látni. Nick állta a tekintetét.

Mikor a Báró végül válaszolt, meglepően lágyan tette. – Ne kívánd, hogy visszajöjjön, fiú! Nem lennél igazán boldogabb, hisz az életbe valójában nem térne vissza. Ellenben arra lenne kárhoztatva, hogy végignézze minden egyes szerettének halálát, és még utána is e világon maradjon. Nem akarhatod ezt, ugye?

Nick összeszorult torokkal rázta meg a fejét. Erre még sosem gondolt; mindig csak az járt az eszében, hogy ha az anyja visszajönne szellemként, az csaknem olyan lenne, mintha megint élne. De be kellett látnia, hogy a Bárónak igaza volt: kegyetlenség lenne kitenni az édesanyját annak, hogy végig kelljen néznie az egész család elhervadását, hogy soha ne léphessen tovább, hogy örökké az élők között kelljen kóborolnia.

Könnyek gyűltek a szeme sarkába, de gyorsan elmorzsolta őket. Mikor legközelebb felnézett, kissé zavarba jött attól, hogy a Véres Báró még mindig merőn figyelte minden mozdulatát.

– Fogadd meg a tanácsom, és ne foglalkozz a holtakkal! – mondta a Báró ekkor keményebb, recsegőbb hangon. – Imádkozz értük, de éld az életed! Ők is ezt akarják.

Nick arcát rózsaszín pír lepte el. Lehet, hogy a kísértet látta őt, amint oly sokat kereste a Pufók Fráter társaságát? Amikor megpróbált beszédbe elegyedni Hóborccal?

Akárhogy is, az biztos, hogy a Bárónak igaza volt. Az anyja nem akarná, hogy a halála fölött keseregjen. Inkább azt akarná, hogy legyen erős, tanuljon, és nőjön kiváló varázslóvá.

A Véres Báró befejezettnek tekinthette a beszélgetést, mert a láncait megrántva hátat fordított Nicknek, és további szót nem pazarolva ellebegett a szemközti folyosó irányába. Ő azonban nem állhatta meg, hogy ne szóljon utána.

– Köszönöm! A… a múltkorit is – tette hozzá hebegve.

A Báró semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy hallotta volna a szavait, Nick mégis könnyebben tudott lélegezni ezután.

* * *

Nick megfogadta a Véres Báró tanácsát, és minden figyelmét a körülötte lévő hús-vér emberekre összpontosította. Persze még mindig jóízűen el tudott beszélgetni a Fráterrel, ha épp összetalálkoztak, ám magától nem kereste többé a társaságát, ahogy nem követte a szeme sarkából a Szürke Hölgyet sem. Hagyta, hogy lehulljon róla a családi tragédia leple, és immár csak arra koncentrált, hogy jól érezze magát, tanuljon, és olyan boldogan élje az életét, ahogy csak tudja.

Harmadéves korában jelentkezett a Griffendél-ház kviddicscsapatába, és legnagyobb örömére be is került, méghozzá hajtói poszton. Willard annak idején őrző volt, így az a tény, hogy ebben bizonyult tehetségesnek, különösen nagy derűt okozott Nicknek; a bátyja nyomdokaiba lépett ugyan, de nem azt az utat járta, mint ő – ami azt illeti, pont az ellentéte lett.

Ötödéves korában udvarolni kezdett egy elbűvölő hollóhátas évfolyamtársának, Eloise Goodringtonnak. A testvérei ekkora már mind megalapították a saját családjukat, és édesapja is kifejezte abbéli várakozásait, miszerint lassan Nick is felfedezi majd a szebbik nemet. Eloise a Mimsy-Porpington család régi üzleti partnerének egyik unokája volt, épp ezért meghívást kapott a Nick családja által rendezett egyik karácsonyi bálra. Akkor találkoztak először iskolán kívül, és Nick meglepően jól érezte magát a fiatal hölgy társaságában.

A tanulmányok terén nem volt osztályelső, de azért mindig az élvonalban teljesített – még az átváltoztatástanból nyújtott siralmas eredményei ellenére is. A kviddicsmeccseken sikereket ért el, az iskola által rendezett bálokon nem volt párja a táncparketten, szabadidejében pedig, amikor senki nem figyelt, versek és szonettek írásával élte ki poétikus hajlamait.

Alkalomadtán azért szeretett elbeszélgetni a Pufók Fráterrel, s egyszer még a Szürke Hölggyel is váltott pár szót, amikor a kísértet útba igazította őt az egyik tanteremhez. A Mardekár szellemét illetően… az igazat megvallva, Nicket gyakran elkapta a vágy, hogy megpróbáljon beszélgetést kezdeményezni vele, a valóságban azonban sosem tette meg. Egyértelmű volt, hogy a Báró jobb szeretett visszahúzódni magába (hisz még a saját házának diákjaival sem sokat beszélt), azon túl Nick nem is igen tudott volna mit mondani neki.

Ennek ellenére mindig felpillantott, valahányszor meghallotta a közelben a láncok csörgését, és ha nagy ritkán összetalálkozott a tekintetük, mindig tisztelettudón biccentett a kísértetnek.

Azt viszont soha nem állhatta szó nélkül, ha előtte pocskondiázták őt, akkor sem, ha a saját griffendéles társai tették. Az évek során számtalan pletyka kelt lábra, és terjedt el a diákok körében azt illetően, hogy vajon miért is lehet véres a Véres Báró, hogy vajon kit ölhetett meg nagy kegyetlenséggel, ami miatt láncokat kénytelen cipelni az idők végezetéig, és így tovább. A történetek legtöbbje hidegvérű gyilkosként állította be a szellemet, a mardekárosok pedig kapva kaptak ezen a szóbeszéden; talán úgy vélték, ezzel csak még hírhedtebbé válik a házuk.

Nick utálta ezeket a pletykákat. Való igaz, ő sem tudott semmit a Báróról, és annak idején tőle sem állt messze, hogy efféléket képzeljen… mégis mélyen élt benne, amit elsős korában a Pufók Fráter mondott neki a Báróról, épp úgy, ahogy az is, amit maga tapasztalt.

– Fejezzétek be! – szólt egy nap mérgesen egy csapat negyedéves hugrabugosra, amikor azok már legalább fél órája a Véres Báróról susogtak egymásnak a könyvtár csendjében. – Egyáltalán nem gonosz alak, kétlem, hogy egymaga lemészárolt volna egy egész armadát, és biztosan nem egy roxfortos diák meggyilkolása miatt végeztették ki. Ha nem tanulni jöttetek ide, legyetek kedvesek máshol folytatni az értelmetlen pletykálgatást!

A lányok azonmód összehúzták magukat, a fiúk egyike azonban mérgesen felcsattant. – Ugyan miért vagy olyan biztos benne, hogy nem igaz a szóbeszéd? Senki nem tud róla semmit, akár igaz is lehet!

– Biztos, hogy nem az – jelentette ki makacsul Nick. – Ismerem őt, rendben? Beszéltem már vele. Segített nekem. Magának való, az kétségtelen, és rettenetesen udvariatlan tud lenni, de attól még nem gonosz. Épp ezért nem tartom helyénvalónak, hogy olyan rosszmájú híreszteléseket terjesztenek róla.

– Beszéltél vele, na persze – morogta a fiú. Felszedelőzködött, majd intett a barátainak. – Gyertek, menjünk innét! Ne zavarjuk _őkegyelmét_ a tanulásban!

Nick összevont szemmel meredt utánuk, és mentálisan jó pár cifra szitokszót eldarált a kölykök viselkedését illetően. Néhány pillanattal később csörgés zaja ütötte meg a fülét, amitől egy másodpercre még a szívverése is elállt.

Kapkodva körülnézett, ám egyetlen holt lelket sem látott – ami persze nem jelentett semmit, hiszen a kísértetek bármikor láthatatlanná válhattak. A gondolattól, hogy a Véres Báró esetleg fültanúja lehetett az előbbi heves kitörésének, erősen felmelegedett az arca, mivel azonban hosszú perceken át nem hallott további lánccsörgést, Nick végül meggyőzte magát, hogy a képzelete játszott vele.

* * *

A hatodik évének vége felé közeledve Nicknek egy teljes hetet a gyengélkedőn töltött, mivel Overman és annak legjobb barátja (miután Nick „nevetségessé tette” a két terelőt az egyik Griffendél-Mardekár meccsen) valamilyen ragyakeltő főzetet csempésztek az italába. Ha Nick barátja, Humphrey, nem ment volna le aznap hamarabb reggelizni a nagyterembe, szemtanú hiányában a két mardekáros valószínűleg meg is úszta volna büntetés nélkül a csínyt – így azonban két hónapi takarításra ítélték őket a gondnok oldalán.

Mire a ronda, gennyedző kiütések eltűntek Nick testéről, és a fiú végre emberek közé merészkedhetett, a napsütéses tavasz eljövetelének örömét beárnyékolta a közelgő vizsgák feletti általános hisztéria.

Nick épp egy rakat vastag könyvvel a kezében tartott a Griffendél-torony felé, amikor éles dörrenés és csörömpölés hasított a levegőbe, melyet rögtön fájdalmas nyögések hangja követett. Nick sietve megindult a zaj irányába, és a következő sarkon befordulva leesett az álla a látványtól.

Overman és a barátja feküdtek nyöszörögve egy felborult szekrény alatt. A hatalmas, kétszárnyú bútorban tárolt kupák és serlegek szétgurultak, az egyik szárny üvege betört, Overmannek pedig vérzett a keze. A káoszért szemlátomást Hóborc felelt; a kopogószellem nagyokat vihogva körözött a levegőben szerencsétlenül járt áldozatai fölött, majd kivágott egy gunyoros meghajlást, és Nick fölött elsuhanva kirepült a lépcsőházba.

Nick tétován fordult vissza a két mardekáros felé. Vajon segítsen nekik? A közelmúlt sérelmeinek fényében nem nagyon akaródzott neki, griffendéles büszkesége azonban arra nógatta, hogy legalább a szekrényt szedje le róluk valahogy.

Overman szerencsére megoldotta neki a helyzetet. – Ne bámészkodj már, Porpington! Húzz innen! És egy szót se erről senkinek!

A szánalom legkisebb morzsája is maradéktalanul elpárolgott Nickből. Habozás nélkül hátat fordított a fiúknak, s újfent a Griffendél-toronyba vezető lépcsősor felé vette az irányt.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére Hóborc pillanatok alatt ott termett mellette, mintha egyenesen rá várt volna. A szellem a tarkójánál összefont karokkal lebegett a levegőben, és rendkívül elégedett volt magával. – Jól megkapták a magukét a huncut kis csirkefogók, nemde? Hehe!

– A helyedben inkább vigyáznék. Massingberd már így is meg van veszve a múltkori vízcsöves húzásod óta. Ha megtudja, hogy ezúttal mit csináltál…

– Semmit nem tehet! Nem rakhatnak ki a Roxfortból, ide tartozom, onnantól kezdve pedig egy ujjal sem érhetnek hozzám. – Hóborc kacagott egyet, majd meglehetősen goromba gesztust mutatott az alsó emelet irányába, ahol a gondok, Peregreine Massingberd, éppen elsétált. – Nem tudnak mit kezdeni velem, ez van!

– Na és a Véres Báró? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Nick. – Ő biztosan nem lesz elragadtatva, kiváltképp, mivel pont két mardekárossal toltál ki.

– Látod, itt tévedsz, barátocskám! A Báró ugyanis maga mondta, hogy vicceljem meg ezt a két kölyköt, hihihi!

Azzal Hóborc hangos nevetgélés közepette elszáguldott a levegőben, egy döbbenettől sóbálvánnyá meredt griffendélest hagyva maga mögött.

* * *

Minden apró, közvetett interakciójuk ellenére Nicknek nem nyílt alkalma újra beszélni a Báróval egészen hetedéves koráig.

Akkor sem azért történt, mert végre összeszedte a bátorságát (és nem ironikus ez? Elvégre griffendélesként _temérdek_ bátorságának kellett volna lennie), hanem szimplán azért, mert ismét sikerült annyira elgondolkodnia, hogy nem figyelt a lába elé. Az egyik pillanatban még mágiatörténeti évszámokat motyogva sétálgatott a folyosón, a következőben pedig a tüdejében rekedt a levegő attól a farkasordítóan hideg érzéstől, ami hirtelen az egész testét elöntötte. Meglepettségében még a saját lábában is sikerült megbotlania, így kis híján orra esett.

– Ej, hiába nősz méretben, ha közben nem okulsz, kölyök!

Olyan rég nem hallotta ezt a hangot, hogy eltartott pár pillanatig, míg Nick be tudta azonosítani az irritált morgás forrását. Miután megtette, nyomban felegyenesedett, hogy nagyokat pislogva meredjen a távolodó kísértet alakjára.

– Bocsánat! – hebegte. Aztán: – Várj, ne siess el!

A Báró bosszúsan megcsörrentette a láncait, majd a fejét oldalra biccentve Nickre meredt. A fiú meglepetten vette észre, hogy már a kísértet orráig felért – még úgy is, hogy a Báró jó húsz centire a föld fölött lebegett. Persze, ebben valójában nem volt semmi meglepő; csaknem hét év telt el, és mikor utoljára szemtől szemben állt a Véres Báróval, még csak tizenegy éves volt.

– Nos? – A Báró felvonta a szemöldökét, éjszínű szemét várakozón a fiúra függesztette.

Nick zavartan állt egyik lábáról a másikra, miközben visszanyelte a szájából automatikusan kikívánkozó „Hogy vagy mostanság?” kérdést. A „Régóta nem láttuk egymást” hasonlóan esetlennek hangzott, különösen annak fényében, hogy a minap épp összetalálkoztak futólag, amikor a Báró az csillagvizsgáló torony közelében zörgette a láncait. Igaz, könnyen lehet, hogy a Báró akkor nem vette észre őt, ám ez esetben szerencsésebb is lett volna, ha nem is szerez róla tudomást.

A kínos csend elűzésére Nick nagy nehezen kibökte: – Szép napunk van, nemdebár?

A Báró megforgatta a szemét, amitől Nick akaratlanul is pipacspirosra gyulladt.

– Miért próbálsz még mindig a holtakkal diskurálni? – szegezte neki a kérdést a kísértet, szóra sem méltatva az esetlen közhelyt. – Miért pont _velem_? Nem kelthettem benned azt az érzést, hogy kellemes beszélgetőpartner lennék!

Ami azt illeti, Nicknek semmi problémája nem volt a mardekáros kísértet modorával, jobbnak látta azonban, ha erről hallgat.

– Szíves örömest beszélgetnék a Griffendél házszellemével, csak épp, tudod, _nincs olyan_ – jegyezte meg inkább cseppnyi szarkazmussal a hangjában. – A Pufók Fráter roppant kellemes beszélgetőpartner, és bármikor szívesen hajlik egy szóra, akárkiről legyen is szó… De a saját kísértet hiánya vitathatatlanul a házunk egyetlen nagy hibája. Hozzáteszem, egyben az erőssége is.

– Ó?

– Nyilván – bólintott megerősítően Nick. – A Griffendélben senki nem olyan gyáva, hogy itt maradjon, amikor továbbléphetne.

Talán helytelen volt ezt mondani, vagy esetleg fájó pontra tapintott, mert a Báró tekintete egy szemvillanás alatt elsötétült. Hosszú haja a vérfoltos mellkasára hullott, miközben előrehajolt, csaknem közvetlenül Nick arcába.

– Nem csupán a gyávaság vezethet arra valakit, hogy kísértetté legyen, és nem mindenki, aki ezt az utat választja, gyáva. Megértetted?

– Elnézést kérek – hebegte nem kis zavarral a fiú. – Nem állt szándékomban, hogy megsértselek.

– Tudom. – Amilyen hirtelen felé hajolt, a Báró most olyan gyorsan egyenesedett fel. Tunikája lebbent egyet a levegőben, ahogy áttetsző, csontos kezével erősebbre vette szorítását a nehéznek tűnő láncokon. Nick csak ekkor figyelt fel rá, hogy ezüstös kard lógott a férfi oldalán. – Ne fecséreld ránk a szavakat, fiú; egyszer már figyelmeztettelek. A szellemektől nem tanulhatsz semmit, az élőktől viszont annál inkább.

– Nem értek egyet – jelentette ki őszinte meggyőződéssel Nick. – Én úgy vélem, tanultam tőled.

A Véres Báró a fiú szemébe fúrta a tekintetét – meglepetten, kutakodón, _kihívón_ –, és Nick állta a pillantást. Eltelt pár perc, míg a kísértet végül elfordította a fejét.

– Minden jót – mormogta nehéz, recsegő hangján, azzal a toronylépcső felé kezdett úszni.

Nick pislogott egy párat, és ahogy hirtelen eszébe ötlött valami, nem állta meg, hogy a férfi után ne kiáltson. – Nicholas!

A Báró felvont szemöldökkel visszanézett a válla fölött, mire Nick enyhe zavarral megköszörülte a torkát. – Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Ez a nevem. Még… még sosem mutatkoztam be.

A Báró megcsóválta a fejét, ám Nicket furcsa melegség járta át, mikor egy apró, halovány mosoly árnyékát fedezte fel a szellem sötét bajusza alatt. Az érzés vakmerővé tette őt.

– És ha szabad megjegyeznem – tette hozzá, újfent magára vonva a Báró figyelmét –, kicsit megnyílhatnál jobban a diákok előtt. Nem kell annyira, mint ahogy a Pufók Fráter csinálja, de nem történne semmi, ha alkalomadtán szóba elegyednél másokkal. Sok diák fél tőled… úgy gondolom, alaptalanul.

Ha volt is korábban mosoly, mostanra hűlt helye sem látszott. A Báró elfordult Nicktől, s ahogy halkan elmormolta válaszát, a láncok csörgése csaknem teljesen elnyomta a szavakat.

– Rosszul gondolod.

* * *

Az év hátralévő része a záróvizsgákra való készüléssel telt el. Nick nem tudta még pontosan, mihez is akar kezdeni az életben – ami miatt hallgatta is eleget édesapja megrovásait –, de vigaszként szolgált Willard legutóbbi levele, melyben arról értesítette Nicket, hogy kapcsolatai révén sikerült szerveznie egy bemutatkozót öccse számára a londoni királyi udvarban. Nick találkozott már egyszer a mugli királlyal, III. Richárddal, akkor azonban még gyermek volt, és az egész esemény nem volt több egy rövid meghajlásnál. A tény, hogy lesz hol megmutatnia magát, mindenesetre biztatta. A varázslók és boszorkányok némelyikével ellentétben neki soha nem volt problémája a muglikkal; apja is sok üzleti kapcsolatot ápolt velük. Egyelőre tehát csakis a sikeres vizsgákon kellett főnie a fejének.

Eloise februárban elmondta Nicknek, hogy egy hollóhátas fiatalembernek ígérte a kezét, így végképp nem volt semmi, ami lekösse. Az igazat megvallva, Nick még meg is könnyebbült. Bár rendkívüli módon kedvelte a bűbájos boszorkányt, eszébe sem volt még családot alapítani, bármit is várt el az édesapja. A nővérei korán férjhez mentek, az igaz, de ők lányok voltak – Willard pedig maga is csak huszonnégy évesen házasodott meg.

Az utolsó jóslástan órán Abell professzor felajánlotta, hogy aki szeretné, annak megvizsgálja a tenyerét. Nem ígért hosszú jóslatokat, és leszögezte, hogy nem válaszol kérdésekre – de aki igényt tartott rá, annak hajlandó volt adni egy általános képet a rá váró jövőről.

Körülbelül a csoport fele élt a felkínált lehetőséggel. Nicket nem érdekelte különösebben (ő mindig is amondó volt, hogy a jövőt magának alakítja az ember, és nem mindig szerencsés előre tudni), Humphrey azonban rendkívül lelkes volt, és végül rávette Nicket is, hogy álljon sorba.

Az őszes hajú boszorkány sokáig – meglepően sokáig – tanulmányozta Nick kinyújtott tenyerét. A fiú már kényelmetlenül ficeregni kezdett, és mindenféle rémképek költöztek az elméjébe, riogatva őt, kacagva rajta (mert hiszen milyen rémes jövőt láthat a tenyerében, ha ilyen némán, ilyen sokáig kell olvasnia?), ám aztán a professzorasszony eleresztette a kezét, és hátralépett.

Egy pillanatig pislogás nélkül meredt Nick szemébe, majd halványan elmosolyodott. – Egyszer vissza fogsz térni a kastélyba, és onnantól ez lesz az otthonod.

– Tanítói pályára lépsz, barátom? – veregette Nicket hátba később Humphrey. – Egy biztos: ha valaha is átváltoztatástant fogsz oktatni, előre szánom a szerencsétlen nebulókat!

– Nagyon vicces – morogta Nick, újabb nevetést csalva ki a barátjából.

Mi tagadás, maga is meglepődött a boszorkány szavain – elvégre soha meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy valaha is tanító legyen. Ami azt illeti, nem is konkrétan azt a jövendölést kapta, hogy tanár lesz. Az is előfordulhat, hogy minden próbálkozásába belebukik, és végül a Roxfort gondnokaként fogja végezni, hogy hátralévő napjaiban Hóborc után igyekezzen rendet rakni a folyosókon.

Nick fújtatva megrázta a fejét, azzal maga mögött hagyta a gondolatot, akárha egy gyertyát oltott volna el. Bármi lesz is, a jövője egyedül saját magától függ; akkor meg nem érdemes ilyeneken törnie a fejét.

* * *

Végül sikeresen letett minden varázstani vizsgát, sőt, három-négy tárgyból az élvonalban végzett. Az utolsó Roxfortban töltött napján izgatottság, aggodalom, nosztalgia és egy csipetnyi érthetetlen sóvárgás keveréke jellemezte a kedélyállapotát – bár hogy mi után vágyakozott, azt nem tudta volna megmondani. Sakndenberg igazgatónő velős, ám szívhez szóló beszédét követően az iskola minden diákja és dolgozója elénekelte együtt a roxforti himnuszt. Nick a maga fals baritonján lelkesen énekelt a többiekkel, s közben azon kapta magát, hogy egészen elérzékenyül.

Hiszen megcsinálta: kijárta a Roxfortot, és most már felnőtt varázslóként készült belépni a nagyvilágba. Sok minden várt rá, érezte, olyan sok minden – elképzelése sem volt, hová sodorja majd a jövő, de azt eltökélte, hogy abszolút kiéli majd az életét. Édesapjával ellentétben nem érdekelte az üzlet, eszébe sem volt gyógyítói pályára lépni, mint Giselle. Eglantine egy mugli nemesi család megbízásában állt, és soha nem hagyta abba a zenélést. Willard szemlátomást apjuk nyomdokaiba kívánt lépni, Nick viszont… ő más utat akart bejárni.

Kezdetnek bemutatkozik a királyi udvar előtt. Már ki volt tűzve a fontos este dátuma, és Nick hónapok óta gyakorolta repertoárját, mellyel varázslói képességeit készült megmutatni az egybegyűlt népeknek. Kedvelte a muglikat, és azt, hogy mennyire elragadtatta őket a mágia. Ki tudja, talán Sakndenberg professzorhoz hasonlóan ő is mugli-szakértővé lehetne. Az is lehet, hogy erre utalt Abell professzor; talán mugliismeretet fog oktatni a varázslók és boszorkányok újabb nemzedékeinek?

Nick szívre tett kézzel fejezte be az éneklést, s a többi diáktársával együtt csatlakozott a feltörő hatalmas, dörgő tapsviharhoz.

A leghangosabban meglepő módon a Pufók Fráter ujjongott: szürke kezével olyan hangosan csapkodott, hogy a mellette állók kuncogva befogták a fülüket, gömbölyű képét csaknem szétrepesztette széles vigyora, és egymás után ölelte magához a végzős hugrabugos diákokat. Nick elmosolyodott a látványtól.

A tekintete szinte automatikusan átsiklott a mardekárosok sorához, ahol a Véres Báró a szokott érdektelen arckifejezésével lebegett a zöld-ezüst taláros diákok tengere fölött. Mikor azonban a mellette álló házvezető professzor súgott neki valamit, komor, csontos arca megenyhült, s elégedettség suhant végig rajta.

– A barátodnak tartod őt?

Nick levegőt is elfelejtett venni ijedtségében, amikor a finom női hang úgy végigfutott rajta, akár egy hűvös fuvallat. Oldalra kapta a fejét, ahol nagy megrökönyödésére a Szürke Hölgy lebegett alig egy méterre tőle, világos szemét áthatón Nickébe fúrva. A közelben lévő griffendélesek meglepetten mutogatni kezdtek a kísértet felé, némelyek pedig úgy meredtek Nickre, mintha a fiú hirtelen agyarakat növesztett volna – a Hölgy azonban nem zavartatta magát, így Nick is megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha mindennapos dolog lenne, hogy tartózkodó házszellemek szólítják meg őt.

– Azt nem mondanám – felelte halkan, futó pillantást vetve a Véres Báróra. – Egyszer-kétszer váltottunk csupán szót.

– Az máris több, mint amit az elmúlt évszázadok alatt bárki is elmondhatott magáról – jegyezte meg a halott nő. Ékes, büszke hanglejtéssel beszélt, ami nemesi származást sejtetett, a tónusából azonban nem lehetett eldönteni, dicséretként vagy megrovásként értette-e a szavait. – Azon felül a viselkedésed, ahogyan az övé is, sokkalta árulkodóbb, mint a puszta szóváltások. Te nem félsz tőle. Talán még kedveled is. Miért?

Nick kényelmetlenül feszengett a furcsa kérdésektől. A három házszellem közül mindig is a Szürke Hölgyet találta a leginkább zavarba ejtőnek, s most újfent egyet kellett értenie korábbi megállapításával. Pedig a szellem gyönyörű volt: arcát mintha szobrász faragta volna, ezüstös szeme még holtában is ragyogott, dús haja pedig elegáns hullámokban hullott a keblére.

A modora azonban tartózkodó volt, már-már hideg. Nick nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is látta őt mosolyogni. Ezek a furcsa kérdések pedig… Mire kellene vélnie őket? Persze, hogy nem fél a Bárótól. Ami azt illeti, igen, könnyen lehet, hogy még kedveli is. Na és? Csak nem vétett ezzel valami kísértet-szabály ellen?

– Nem adott rá okot, hogy másként érezzek – felelte végül.

A Szürke Hölgy egy ideig még merőn tanulmányozta őt (mely idő alatt Nick sokkal kellemetlenebbül érezte magát, mint az egy héttel ezelőtti átváltoztatástan vizsga során), míg végül szemlátomást megtalálta azt, amit a fiú arcán keresett.

– Sok sikert kívánok neked az életben – búgta dallamos hangon, majd elfordult, és visszalebegett a hollóhátas diákokhoz.

Nick akkora levegőt vett, mintha eddig víz alá tartották volna a fejét, és csak most vette észre, mennyire kalapál a szíve. Volt valami felkavaró a szellemnőben, amit nem tudott szavakba önteni, bármennyire is próbálkozott.

– Ez meg mi volt? – suttogta Humphrey Nick fülébe, amint a többiek is izgatott susogásba kezdtek körülöttük.

Nick lassan megcsóválta a fejét. – Fogalmam sincs.

A diákok többsége ebből a furcsa szóváltásból mit sem vett észre. Hamarosan megjelentek az asztalokon az ünnepi étkek, a nagyszabású vacsora után pedig mindenki visszavonult, hogy eltöltsék a kastély falain belüli utolsó éjszakájukat.

Másnap egy kora délelőtt aktiválódó zsupszkulccsal Nick hazatért a Mimsy-Porpington birtokra, ahol a családja körében aznap este újfent megünnepelték a sikeres elballagását.

A Roxfortot érintő fejezet hosszú időre lezáródott az életében.

* * *

_1492\. november 8._

– Unatkozooom! Mikor mehetünk már el? Nekem törni valóm van, zúzni valóm, rombolni valóm! Ma délután még kékre akarom festeni a mágiatörténet tantermet, úgyhogy igazán nem kellene az időmet húzni! Aaargh!

– Hallgass már el! – csattant fel türelmét vesztve a Véres Báró. Noha réges-rég eltávozott már az élők sorából, mégis, mintha egy makacs fejfájás indái kezdték volna el befonni a halántékát. Ez a tünet sajnos keservesen gyakran fordult elő Hóborc közelében.

– De ha egyszer már órák óta itt ücsörgünk! – A kopogószellem fintorgott egyet, majd a sarokban álló páncélok zörgetését megunva felúszott a csillárra, amit aztán hevesen lengetni kezdett jobbra-balra. – Sakndenberg azt mondta, mindjárt itt lesz. Akkor miért nincs még itt?

– Légy türelemmel! – szólt közbe ekkor nyájas hangján a Pufók Fráter, mintha egy gyermekhez beszélne. – Bizonyára fontos dologról van szó, ha ő maga hívta össze a kísértettanácsot. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amennyire csak tud, siet.

Hóborc tovább duzzogott a csilláron, a Báró azonban már nem törődött vele.

Meg kell hagyni, szokatlan volt, hogy az igazgatónő maga hívta össze a kísértettanácsot. A tanács mindig is az élőktől függetlenül működött, általa csakis az őket illető problémákat és kérdésköröket tárgyalták meg a roxforti szellemek. Hóborcot ráadásul elenyésző gyakorisággal hívták csak részvételre. Azon felül, hogy a kopogószellemnek valójában semmi joga nem volt beleszólni a kísérteteket érintő kérdésekbe – lévén, hogy ő soha nem _élt_ ; nem igazi kísértet volt, és csupán a saját rakoncátlan érdekeit vette figyelembe –, soha egy pillanatra sem volt képes nyugton megülni. Pusztulást és káoszt hagyott maga után, mely rendszerint azzal járt, hogy a Véres Bárónak kellett végül a körmére néznie.

Mégis… a Báró hazudna, ha azt állítaná, ő maga nem volt kíváncsi a gyűlés összehívásának okára. Nem sok kísértet volt a kastélyban (a házszellemeket és Hóborcot leszámítva csak a nemrég kivégzett boszorkánynővérek, ám ők jelezték, hogy amint túltették magukat a haláluk feletti sokkon, vissza fognak térni szülővárosukba, hogy a családi kúriát kísértsék), így a tanácsnak eleddig kevés dolga akadt. Amikor legutóbb ilyen egyetemlegesen összehívta őket egy élő, az azért történt, mert köreik új taggal bővültek.

A Báró maga elé húzta csörgő-zörgő láncait, s közben oldalvást Pufók Fráterre pillantott. Jó pár évszázad eltelt már azóta, hogy a kövér szerzetes szelleme csatlakozott a házszellemek sorához, azóta pedig semmi jele nem látszott annak, hogy a negyedik fennmaradó posztot bárki is be kívánná tölteni.

Valahol ez nem is volt meglepő. Mindössze egyszer hallotta csupán, úgy másfél évtizeddel ezelőtt, mégis fel tudta idézni a büszkeségtől izzó magyarázatot, melyet a furcsa griffendéles fiú szájából hallott: _A Griffendélnek azért nincs házszelleme, mert senki nem olyan gyáva, hogy itt maradjon._ Kétségtelenül volt igazság a megjegyzésben, még ha a Báró nem létező vére fel is forrt az általánosító gondolattól.

De ha mégis megtörténne… Ha egy griffendéles mégis ezt az utat választaná… Nos, a kör mindenesetre bezárulna. A gondolat csábító volt.

Kopogó cipők hangja szökött a terembe a lépcsősor irányából. Hóborc abban a minutumban felkapta a fejét, és nyomban át is repült volna az ajtón, ha a Báró nem kapja el idejében a grabancánál fogva.

– Bírj magaddal, vagy ellátom a bajodat! – sziszegte a kopogószellem képébe. – Világos?

Hóborc azon nyomban ijedt haptákba vágta magát. – Pe-persze, ővéressége! Hogyne!

A széles ajtó ekkor zörögve kinyílt, majd Edessa Sakndenberg sétált be a széles terembe. Ráncos arcán komoly, szertartásos kifejezés ült, ahogy tekintetét végighordozta az egybegyűlteken. Megvárta, míg mindenki rá figyelt (Hóborc egészen addig nem volt hajlandó, míg a Báró keményen meg nem legyintette őt a láncokkal), aztán tiszteletteljes főhajtással köszöntötte őket.

– Köszönöm, hogy összegyűlt a kísértettanács. Azért kértem, hogy jelenjetek meg mindnyájan, mert szeretném bemutatni a férfit, aki mától csatlakozni fog hozzátok. Igen friss még fájdalmas halálának élménye, ezért a diákok előtt egyelőre még nem kívánjuk felfedni a jelenlétét. Mától azonban a kastély teljes jogú lakója… és egyben a Griffendél házszelleme lesz.

A Pufók Fráter már fel is állt, s karja azonmód szétnyílt, mintha máris arra készülne, hogy keblére ölelje az új kísértetet, Hóborc pedig vihogva szaltózott egyet a levegőben, majd ismét felrepült a csillárhoz. A Báró arcára önelégült mosoly költözött; lám, nem csalták meg az ösztönei. _Tényleg_ bezárult a kör, és most már a griffendélesek sem lehetnek olyan nagyra magukkal amiatt, hogy tőlük „senki nem elég gyáva itt maradni”. Bár hosszú ideje nem gondolt már arra a makacs griffendéles kölyökre, aki annak idején oly meglepő módon magára vonta a Báró figyelmét, most hirtelen kedve lett volna megkeresni őt, és a képébe dörzsölni a tényeket.

– Kérlek titeket, hogy legyetek türelmesek vele, míg megszokja a halálával járó változásokat. – Az idős igazgatónő ezután a kitárt ajtó felé fordult, és várakozón megszólalt. – Jöjj be, kedves!

Egy pillanatig nem volt mozgás, aztán lassan belibbent a szobába az addig minden bizonnyal kinn várakozó kísértet.

A Pufók Fráter megrökönyödött nyögéssel dermedt meg a terem közepén, és egy pillanatra még Hóborc is abbahagyta a csillár himbálását. Bár a sarokban várakozott, a Véres Báró hallotta, hogy Heléna élesen beszívja a levegőt… ő maga azonban nem fagyott le, nem dermedt mozdulatlanná. Elsiklott a Fráter és a boszorkánynővérek mellett, míg jobb rálátása nem nyílt a fejét ekkorra zavartan leszegő érkezőre.

A férfi magas volt, elegáns rövidnadrágot és díszes zekét viselt, a nyaka körül hullámos fodorgallérral. Széles karimájú, tollal ékesített kalapja alól hosszú, nyegle fürtök omlottak a vállára – és a Bárónak eszébe ötlött, hogy azok egykor sötétbarnák voltak.

Döbbenten meredt a szellem arcába, ahogy az lassan felpillantott, és habozva végignézett a jelen lévő kísérteteken. Hiába férfiasodtak meg a vonásai, hiába díszelgett rövidre nyírt bajusz és kecskeszakáll az arcán, amint a világos, egykor mogyorószín szempár összetalálkozott a sajátjával, a Báró ráismert az érkezőre.

Mintha nehéz fémgolyót gördítettek volna a gyomrába. Griffendéles, persze… de pont _ez_ a griffendéles? Micsoda irónia ez?

– Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington – jelentette be Sakndenberg, széles gesztussal a kísértetre mutatva.

Nicholas nyelt egyet, majd levette a kalapját, és fejet hajtott a többiek előtt. – Szép jó napot kívánok.


	2. SPROUT ~ HAJTÁS

_„Hiszen az élet első lélegzetvételével kezdődik a halál, és a halál érintésével kezdődik az élet.”_

/John Oxenham/

_1492\. november 11._

Nicholas három napja tért vissza a kastélyba, mely időt szinte teljes egészében a diákoktól távol, a harmadik emelet ideiglenesen használaton kívül helyezett keleti szárnyában töltötte el. A Véres Báró kíváncsi volt a részletekre, de nem közelítette meg az új kísértetet. Mintha mi sem történt volna, a megszokott rutinját követve körözött az alagsorban, időnként megfenyítette Hóborcot, egyszer-kétszer alászállt a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe, a fennmaradó időben pedig a láncai csörgetésével verte fel a Roxfort különböző pontjainak csendjét.

Heléna is hamar túltette magát az új kísértet érkezésén, a Pufók Fráter azonban szemlátomást eltökélte, hogy szárnyai alá veszi az új szellemet, és szinte egy pillanatra sem hagyta őt magára. Hóborc ráadásul a Báró fenyegetései ellenére sem tartotta a száját, így a diákok körében már másnap reggel szárnya keltek az első szóbeszédek a Griffendél új kísértetéről.

Nicholas szellemmé válásának ténye bizonyos fokú konfliktust ébresztett a Báróban. Elvégre a fénylő szemű fiú különös helyet vívott ki magának a mardekáros kísértet gondolataiban: a hosszú évszázadok alatt ő volt az első, aki szóba elegyedett vele, de nem kötelességből; kereste a társaságát, és nem félt tőle.

Érthetetlen, mit láthatott meg benne az a tiszta gyermek, mégis tagadhatatlan, hogy valami volt a háttérben – hiszen maga is jó párszor a fültanúja volt annak, hogyan kelt Nicholas a Báró védelmére a rágalmakkal és szóbeszédekkel szemben.

Egy taknyos griffendéles állt ki a rettegett mardekáros kísértet mellett. Ó, az irónia!

Hogy ez a fiú felnőttként maga is kísértetté lett, villámcsapásként érte a Bárót. Sosem adott hitelt a Sorsnak és jóslatoknak, most mégis elgondolkodott: vajon Nicholas azért érdeklődött mindig is a halottak iránt, mert a sorsának útja már akkor is erre a pontra vezetett, avagy pontosan azért végezte így, mert túl sokat pazarolt az életéből a szellemekre?

Akárhogy is, a fiú – vagyis, most már férfi – szellemmé lett, és hogy jót tett-e ezzel, azt már a jövő fogja megválaszolni.

A Báró csupán a Pufók Fráter elcsípett szavaiból értesült arról, hogy Nicholas egy nyilvános mugli kivégzés során veszítette életét valamilyen félresikerült varázslat miatt, a részletekről azonban mit sem tudott. Néha elkapta a vágy, hogy büszkeségét félretéve felkeresse a szellemet és nekiszegezze a kérdéseit, mégis vonakodott cselekedni.

Talán jóindulatból. Ahogy Sakndenberg is mondta, Nicholas halála még igencsak friss volt, ráadásul minden bizonnyal fájdalmas is. Nicholas nem olyan, mint ő, aki önnön keze által vetett véget az életének: Nicholas nem akart meghalni. A Báró a maga rideg kérdéseivel bizonyára csak felzaklatta volna a férfit, így hát kerülte őt.

Úgy tűnt azonban, nem mindenki értett ezzel egyet.

– Beszélhetnél vele.

A Báró sötét pillantást lövellt a mellé lebegő Pufók Fráterre. Épp magányos esti sétáját rótta a keleti szárnyban, és cseppet sem értékelte a hirtelen mellette materializálódó hugrabugos jelenlétét.

– Még nem szakadt el az élettől – folytatta a Fráter, rá se hederítve a Báró sötét arckifejezésére. – Kísértetként nem alhat, így ébren gyötrik a rémálmok. Szomjúságra panaszkodik, holott már nem érezhet fizikai szükségleteket. Szeretne az élők közé lépni, de fél közéjük merészkedni a szégyentől.

– Ezen nem tudok segíteni – szögezte le ridegen a Báró. – Én sosem tapasztaltam efféle gyötrelmeket, de ezzel te is tisztában vagy. Ha át kell segíteni őt a kezdeti nehézségeken, arra te vagy a legalkalmasabb.

– De Báró, Nicholas… szokatlan ragaszkodást mutat az irányodban. Ez bizonyára a te figyelmedet sem kerülte el?

Nem kerülte el, ám a Báró előbb döfött volna újabb tőrt a mellkasába, mintsem hogy beismerje ezt.

Meglehet azonban, hogy nem is volt rá szükség: a Pufók Fráter gyöngyházszínű tekintete valamelyest ellágyult. – Életében is kedvelt téged. Mindig is ezt tartottam az egyik legnagyobb erényének. Jót tenne neki, ha beszélhetne veled, mint ahogyan annak idején tette… és úgy vélem, neked is.

– Hagyj most magamra! – A Véres Báró hátat fordított a másik kísértetnek, majd lassan folytatta útját az árnyékba borult lépcsősor felé.

– Azért gondold végig.

* * *

Eltelt egy hét, majd kettő, és Nicholas még mindig nem merészkedett elő. A diákok, főként a griffendélesek, mostanra szemlátomást megelégelték a pletykálkodást, és immár célzottan keresni kezdték az állítólagos új házszellemet. Nicholas ezt ugyan könnyen kivédte a láthatatlanná válással, azzal viszont már nem tudott mit kezdeni, hogy az elszánt tanulók a tanárokat kezdték el nyüstölni információkért.

Mikor már a Véres Bárót is azzal fogadták a mardekárosok, hogy tud-e valamit az új kísértetről, elszakadt nála a cérna.

Aznap este felment a harmadik emeletre, és a keleti szárny felé vette az irányt. A hatalmas, ólompántos ablakokon át besütő hold ezüstös fényt vetített a máskülönben sötét árnyékba boruló folyosóra, ahol egyetlen fáklya, egyetlen gyertya sem égett. A néma csendben hosszan visszhangzott a Báró láncainak csörgése, ám ő nem bánta ezt; a csörgő-zörgő zaj, mi halálában soha nem hagyta magára, már eggyé vált a lényével.

Az egyik szélesebb kanyarulatnál aztán megállt. Nem kellett látnia a másik kísértetet ahhoz, hogy tudja, ott van.

– Ne bujkálj, mint holmi ijedt patkány!

Lenge fuvallat érződött a magasban, ahogy a láthatatlan Nicholas élesen beszívta a levegőt. (Hiába, az emberlét alatt beivódott reflexeket szinte lehetetlen maguk mögött hagyni.)

A Báró türelmesen, szótlanul várt. Mikor egyértelművé vált, hogy nem fog távozni, újabb sóhaj nesze szökkent fel a levegőbe, aztán Nicholas láthatóvá tette magát a boltíves mennyezet alatt.

– Jó estét, Báró – köszöntötte lesütött szemmel a mardekárost.

A Báró nem fecsérelte az időt finomságokkal. – Meddig akarod még folytatni ezt a nevetséges bújócskát?

Nicholas megrezdült, mintha megütötték volna, aztán nagyot nyelve elfordult.

– Meghaltál. Kísértet lettél. Na és? Hidd el, nem te vagy az első! – folytatta a Báró kíméletlenül. – Ha már meghoztad azt a döntést, hogy itt maradsz, ne sértsd meg Griffendél emlékét azzal, hogy az árnyak közt meghúzódva töltöd el az örökkévalóságot, mint valami szégyellnivaló titok! Minden szellemnek nehéz feldolgoznia a halálát. Mindnek. A Pufók Fráter évtizedeken át nem tudott szívből nevetni. De azzal, hogy elfutsz, és nem nézel szembe a helyzettel, nem tudod meg nem történtté tenni.

– Azzal én is tisztában vagyok! – csattant fel Nicholas. Ökölbe szorított kézzel ereszkedett alá a magasból, hogy keserűségtől lángoló szemét a Bárónak szegezze. – Tudom, hogy nem változtathatok rajta. _Meghaltam._ De… Félek a szemükbe nézni, érted? Hiszen csak tizenöt év telt el, mióta elballagtam. Biztos sokan vannak a diákok között, akik az egykori barátaim gyermekei… A saját testvéreim gyermekei is itt tanulnak! Mi marad a becsületemből, ha elmondják a szüleiknek, milyen rút vég ért engem? És a tanárok? Hisz csaknem mind tanítottak engem! – Reszkető sóhajjal fordította ismét a földnek a tekintetét. – Abell professzortól félek a leginkább. Ő… tudta, hogy ez lesz. Az utolsó óránkon előre megmondta… Eszembe sem ötlött, hogy ekképp kellene értelmeznem a szavait.

– Insigna Abell már három éve halott – mondta csendesen a Báró. Tudta, hogy ez nem vigasz. Tudta. Nem is értette, miért mondta el egyáltalán…

Nicholas felpillantott egy pillanatra, aztán a szemét lehunyva lassan megcsóválta a fejét. – Azt mondod, ne sértsem meg Griffendél emlékét. De hiszen a puszta létezésemmel is azt teszem! Egy griffendéles nem félhetne annyira, mint én. Egy griffendélesnek nem lett volna szabad gyáván kapaszkodnia az evilági létbe. Egy griffendéles nem töltötte volna azzal az utolsó éjszakáját, hogy zokogva könyörög a cellaőrségnek…

Elakadt a hangja. A Báró némán figyelte, ahogy Nicholas leveszi a kalapját és a hajába túr, igyekezvén kordában tartani az érzéseit. A Báró szavai szemlátomást felzaklatták, ami nem meglepő; pontosan ezért nem akarta meglátogatni őt. De talán a Pufók Fráter jól mondta. Talán erre volt most szükség.

– Reggelre már alig tudtam magamról. – Nicholas remegő hangon beszélt, összeráncolt homlokkal, mint aki visszafogja szavait, sikertelenül. – Annyira remegtem, hogy a papnak belém kellett karolnia, míg a kivégzőhelyre kísért. Sírtam. Könyörögtem. Mindent megígértem de… hiába. Kivégeztettek. – A keze a torkára siklott, és a Báró ekkor figyelt csak fel a nyakát körbeívelő csúf, sötét vonalra. – A bárd tompa volt. Nem haltam meg azonnal. A hóhérnak negyvenötször kellett lecsapnia… És még úgy sem tudta tökéletesen levágni a fejemet. Egy cafatka még mindig a nyakamon tartja.

A Véres Báró nem tudott visszatartani egy fintort. A maga egyetlen döfést követő gyors elvérzése mennyei áldásnak tűnt Nicholas kivégzésének ismeretében.

A griffendéles ekkor halkan, minden derű nélkül nevetni kezdett. – Az ember azt hinné, ha egyszer túlestem magán a meghaláson, már magam mögött tudom hagyni. De nem. Még most is fáj, érted te ezt? Néha, mikor elmerengek, hirtelen kétrét kell görnyednem, mert azt érzem, ismét belém hasít a bárd. A pálcámért kapnék, de azt még a kivégzésem előtti éjjelen elkobozták, és megsemmisítették.

– Én mindig jóban voltam a muglikkal – folytatta új lélegzetvétellel. – Sosem tartottam magam feljebbvalónak. Voltak mugli barátaim. Az egyik nővérem muglihoz ment hozzá. Miután eljöttem az iskolából, a királyi udvarba is bekerültem: VII. Henrik még az elődjénél is jobban kedvelt, lovaggá ütött… És mégis hogy végeztem…

A Bárónak megvolt ugyan a saját véleménye a muglikról, mégis úgy döntött, nem szól közbe. Nicholas talán észre sem vette, milyen sokat elárult az elmúlt percekben – olyanokat is, melyeket egyetlen szóval sem mondott ki. Egy dolgot azonban nem állhatott szó nélkül:

– Házszellemnek lenni nem egyenlő azzal, hogy magunkra öltjük az alapító jellemét – szögezte le, újfent magára vonva Nicholas figyelmét. – Én is követtem el olyan hibákat, melyeket Malazár sosem tolerált, és a puszta kísértetté válásommal ellentmondtam egykori tanítom egyik legfontosabb elvének. A Pufók Fráter világéletében iszákos volt, amit Hugrabug mindig is hatalmas bűnnek tartott. Hollóháti a bölcsességéről és előrelátásáról volt ismert, a Szürke Hölgy mégis az irigysége és egy ostoba tett következtében jutott erre a sorsa. Ezekkel a hibákkal éltünk s haltunk – de attól még nem lettünk kevesebbek. Attól még büszkén képviselhetjük az alapítók akaratát.

Nicholas hosszú ideig tanulmányozta a Báró arcát. A homlokán kisimultak a ráncok, a tekintetébe egészen újfajta kifejezések költöztek: csodálkozás, hála, _remény_.

Sokáig nem szólalt meg, de amikor megtette, halvány mosoly derítette fel az arcát. – Egészen újfajta csodálattal nézek rád. Ismerted az alapítókat? _Személyesen?_ Tényleg te lehetsz itt a legrégebbi kísértet. – A csöppnyi derű helyébe azonban hamar beköltözött a komorság. – Köszönöm, hogy megosztottad ezt velem. De… még így is félek a szemükbe nézni. Félek látni a szánalmukat. Én vagyok a Griffendél gyáva kísértete!

– Sosem voltál gyáva – rázta a fejét a Báró. – Aki taknyos kölyök létére beszélgetésbe kezd a Véres Báróval és nem retten meg utána, az nem gyáva.

Meglepően jólesett hallani, ahogy Nicholas meglepetten felkuncog. Már-már ismeretlen volt az érzés, távolról, a múltból jövő; a csaknem ötszáz év alatt, mióta kísértetként járta a Roxfortot, soha senki nem mutatott még derűt a Véres Báró jelenlétében, kiváltképp nem _miatta_.

– Ha az a célod, hogy mindenki rettegjen tőled, nem jól csinálod.

A Báró megvonta a vállát. – Eddig jól működött.

– Akkor mindenki féleszű. – Nicholas rámosolygott a Báróra, aztán kivágott egy fintort. – Nem bujkálhatok tovább, igaz?

A mardekáros szellem megrázta a fejét. – A halálodon már nem változtathatsz, a halál utáni léted azonban olyan változékony, akár a hold. Gondold végig, milyen szerinted a Griffendél-ház ideális kísértete, és cselekedj annak megfelelően.

– Az biztos, hogy előzékeny. Segítőkész. _Hajlandó útba igazítani az eltévedt diákokat_ – vágta rá rögtön Nicholas egy ferde vigyorral. – Mindezen túl pedig udvarias. Művelt. Kellemes beszélgetőpart…

– Értem, értem!

Nicholas felnevetett, amit a Véres Báró ismét nem tudott mire vélni. Bármily jólesett is a lelkének, felettébb kínosan érezte tőle magát.

– Én leszek a legnépszerűbb házszellem, majd meglátjátok! – fogadkozott aztán Nicholas. Arcáról eltűnt a korábbi gyötrelem és félelem nyoma, és a helyére őszinte lelkesedés költözött. – Minden ifjú boszorkány és varázsló a Griffendélbe akar majd kerülni, mert tudni fogják, hogy a Griffendél rendelkezik a legjobb kísértettel!

A Báró ezt már válaszra sem méltatta. Nicholastól elfordulva a lépcsőház felé vette az irányt, ekkor azonban hűvös ujjak fonódtak a bal válla köré, amitől úgy megrándult, mintha ostorral vágtak volna végig a hátán. A láncait megrántva hátraperdült, csaknem megütve Nicholast, aki az utolsó pillanatban ugrott félre – és a mozdulat következtében lehullt a feje a helyéről.

Nem, nem is hullt le… csak félrebillent. A Báró szörnyülködve meredt a nyak véres csonkjára, ahol egy pár centi bőrön lógott csupán a férfi feje.

– Hoppá.

Nicholas gyorsan megragadta és visszadöntötte a fejét a helyére, majd felvette a földre lehullt tollas kalapot. A fodorgallért igazgatva sandított fel aztán a Báróra, és szemlátomást nagy zavarban volt. – Elnézést. Még… még én sem szoktam hozzá.

Ejha! A griffendéles nem viccelt, amikor azt mondta, csupán egy cafatnyi bőr tartja helyén a fejét. A Báró akaratlanul is belegondolt, micsoda gyötrelem lehetett végigszenvedni egy negyvenötszöri csapásból álló lefejezést, ha annak még így is ilyen rettenetesen gyatra végeredménye lett.

– És bocsánatodat kérem, ha megleptelek – folytatta Nicholas. – Mindössze meg akartam köszönni a… tanácsaidat.

Kellett pár másodperc, mire a Báró rájött, miről beszél a másik férfi… és amikor megtette, ősidők óta nem tapasztalt érzés csírázott ki a mellkasában: zavar.

– Nem… Az én hibám – mormolta mély hangon. – Lassan ötszáz éve nem érintett meg senki. Váratlanul ért.

Nem tudta mire vélni, miért esett le ennek hallatán Nicholas álla. – Várj! Azt… Azt akarod mondani, hogy mióta meghaltál, senki nem ért hozzád? A többi kísértet sem? _Soha?_

Hiszen most mondta, nem? És miért is ért volna hozzá bárki is? A legtöbben úgy kerülték őt, akár a legrosszabb kórságot, és a Bárónak ez ellen nem is volt kifogása. Így most is mindössze felvont szemöldökkel meredt Nicholasra.

A griffendéles elképedten bámulta őt még egy ideig, aztán végre becsukta a száját. A Bárónak mindazonáltal csöppet sem tetszett a furcsa, már-már szánakozó kifejezés, ami a férfi tekintetébe költözött. – Értem. Nos, erről nem tudtam. A jövőben igyekszem majd odafigyelni, hogy ne lepjelek meg.

A Báró már épp mondani akarta, hogy a legtökéletesebb megoldás az lenne, ha egyáltalán nem érne hozzá a jövőben, de alig nyitotta ki azonban a száját, észrevette, hogy Nicholas ismét megemeli a kezét.

Lassan mozgott, óvatosan, mintha egy vad erdei állatot igyekezne becserkészni – nyilván, hogy a Véres Báró elhúzódhasson a kontaktus elől, ha nem kívánja azt –, a Báró azonban képtelen volt megmozdulni. Amikor pedig Nicholas keze ismét a vállára feküdt, megremegett.

Nem hitte, hogy egy egyszerű érintés ennyire felkavarhatja őt. Mintha ólomból lett volna minden egyes ujj, mintha mázsás súllyal nehezedett volna rá a tenyér. A Báró ajka szétnyílt, majd visszacsukódott, és egy pillanatra le kellett hunynia a szemét, hogy összeszedje magát.

Soha nem hiányzott neki a fizikai kontaktus. Pár évtized híján félezer év telt el a halála óta, és soha nem hiányzott. Soha.

Most mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna.

– Köszönöm a segítséged, barátom – mormolta Nicholas. Finoman megszorította a Báró vállát, aztán gyorsan elvette a kezét.

A Báró még napokkal később is érezte magán a fantomsúlyt.

* * *

_1493\. október 31._

A hatalmas órák éjféli kondulása a Griffendél-toronyban találta Nicket. A szellem a klubhelyiségben, a diákokkal töltötte az estét, míg mindenki nyugovóra nem tért, azt követően pedig hangtalanul körözött a torony különféle szegleteiben. Miután elhangzott a tizenkét ütés, egy időre nehéz érzés telepedett a mellkasába, hajnalra azonban sikerült elűznie azt magából.

Egy éve halt meg, igen, de ez az egy év meglepően kellemesen telt el. Nem volt könnyű hozzászokni a kísértet-léthez (búcsút kellett vennie az édes álmoktól, az ízletes lakomáktól, a varázslás örömétől, a melegség érzésétől), az emberek szemébe nézni pedig még erőt próbálóbb feladat volt, de végül sikerült. Amikor megtorpant a sokk és veszteség súlya alatt, a Véres Bárónak sikerült elindítania Nicket azon az úton, melyet szemlátomást neki szánt a sors – és mostanra sikerült megbékélnie a helyzetével.

Ha már úgy alakult az élete, hogy halálában soha nem fog tudni megpihenni, Nick a lehető legtöbbet ki fogja hozni ebből a felemás létezésből.

A Pufók Fráter meleg hangon köszöntötte őt, amikor pirkadatkor leúszott az első emeleti galériához, hogy annak hatalmas ablakain keresztül szemlélhesse meg a napfelkeltét.

– Hogy érzed magad ezen a szép reggelen? – érdeklődött a hugrabugos udvariasan.

Ezt a nyirkos, esőre álló októberi reggelt aligha lehetett szépnek nevezni, Nick azonban nem kötött bele a megjegyzésbe. Sejtette, hogy a férfi tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, mit is jelent ez a nap Nick számára, és meghatotta őt a nyilvánvaló törődés.

– Köszönöm, jól vagyok – felelte hát mosolyogva. – Azon gondolkodtam, illő lenne már találnom magamnak egy kísértet nevet.

– Ó, kialakul az magától! Az ilyet nem lehet megválasztani. A diákok elméjénél nincs leleményesebb; egyszer majd megtetszik nekik valami, és onnantól kezdve azt a nevet le nem mosod magadról, akár tetszik, akár nem!

– Hiszen éppen ez az: nem szeretném, hogy valami ostoba, középszerű nevet válasszanak számomra! A világért sem szeretnélek megsérteni, kedves barátom, de „Pufók Fráter”? „Véres Báró”? „Szürke Hölgy”? Ezek egyike sem olyan, melyhez hasonlót különösebb örömmel hallanék személyem megnevezéseként.

A Fráter hátravetette fejét, és olyan hangosat nevetett, hogy az ablaküveget kocogtató madarak ijedten felröppentek a párkányról.

– De fiatal vagy még, Nicholas, Merlinre, de fiatal! – Vidoran megtörülte a szemét, majd széles tenyerével finoman hátba csapta a griffendéles kísértetet. – De majd felnősz. Isten a tudója, lesz rá bőven időd.

– Már hogy lennék fiatal? – méltatlankodott Nick. – Harminckettő múltam a halálomkor. Rég nem az a gyerek vagyok, akire emlékszel!

A Fráter azonban szelíden megcsóválta a fejét. – Te még nem látod át. Még nem fogod fel, mit is jelent az, hogy _örökkévalóság_. Ha majd oly régóta járod a kastély termeit, hogy már a tulajdon nevedet sem tudod felidézni, megérted, milyen ajándék a diákok által kapott név; hogy milyen sokat jelent, amikor generációról generációra továbbadják azt, megőrzik, mindezt csak _érted_. Embernek már felnőtt voltál, kísértetként viszont még ott a tojáshéj a fenekeden.

– Ám az nem baj – tette hozzá, merengőn kitekintve a szabadban parázsló hajnali égboltra. – Ez ad értelmet az ittlétünknek.

Nick nem szólt semmit. Ő is az ablak felé fordult, és csendben nézte a napfelkeltét.

* * *

A Pufók Fráter véleménye ide vagy oda, Nick azon kapta magát, hogy különféle hangzatos neveket próbálgat a fejében. Bár elégedett volt az illedelmes „Sir Nicholas” megnevezéssel – a közvetlen „Nick” sem zavarta éppenséggel, igaz, e becenevet életében kizárólag a családja és a szoros baráti köre használta –, egyfajta távolságot is érzett miatta, mintha nem tartozna még teljesen a roxforti kísértetek közé.

A Véres Báró halálosan unta az ezt illető megjegyzéseit, Nick azonban nem zavartatta magát. Gyakran felkereste a mardekáros szellemet, nem törődve azzal, ha a mogorva férfi kertelés nélkül elküldte őt. Megtanulta már, hogy a Báró durva szavait az esetek többségében nem kell komolyan venni – azon kívül pedig szerette volna, ha a férfi kicsit több időt tölt el mások társaságában.

Volt alkalma megtapasztalni, hogy a Báró nem túlzott, amikor azt mondta, a szellemek és elevenek egyaránt kerülik őt. A mardekáros diákok többsége láthatóan úgy tekintett rá, mint egy dicső trófeára, a többi ház diákjai pedig sarkon fordultak, valahányszor megpillantották őt. A Szürke Hölgy úgy kezelte, mintha láthatatlan volna: nem szólt hozzá, nem pillantott rá, nem vett róla tudomást. Egyedül a Fráter próbált meg időnként szóba elegyedni vele, az ilyetén alkalmak azonban a Báró temperamentuma és metszően hideg szavai miatt nem tartottak sokáig.

Nick másként volt ezzel. Ő már a diákévei alatt megérezte, hogy a Báró visszahúzódó, sötét természete mögött temérdek keserűség húzódik meg, a halála óta tapasztalt események pedig alátámasztották véleményét.

A Véres Báró eleinte foggal-körömmel hadakozott a társasága ellen. Miután egyértelművé vált, hogy Nick elhatározása nem csupán múló szeszély, vicsorogni kezdett, valahányszor mellette materializálódott a griffendéles kísértet, durva szavakkal elküldte őt, a láncait rázta, átkozódott. Nick viszont nem engedett. Ha bátorságban nem is ért fel a házának alapítójához, a griffendéles makacsságára soha senki nem panaszkodhatott.

Idővel a Báró beletörődni látszott sorsába. Nick őszinte örömmel konstatálta, hogy a mardekáros már nem feszül meg minden adandó alkalommal, valahányszor Nick csatlakozott hozzá egy folyosón. Lassan még az orra alatt elmorzsolt mogorva megjegyzések is elvesztették az élüket.

– Közel vagyok a megoldáshoz – mondta egy napon Nick. Reggel volt, a diákok jóízűen falatoztak, így Nick az ötleteinek megosztása végett sarokba szorította a Bárót. – Két névre szűkítettem le a választásom. Már csak közöttük kell döntenem.

– Mily derű ezt hallani – mormolta a Báró unottan.

Nick folytatta: – A Nemes Szellem, avagy a Délceg Lovag. Jómagam az utóbbi felé hajlok, ámbár finom eleganciája az elsőt is szerfelett vonzóvá teszi. Te mit gondolsz?

– Tisztában vagy vele, hogy a diákok nem fognak így hívni, ugye? – kérdezett vissza a Báró. A láncok finom hangon csilingeltek a kezében, mint mindig, amikor irritált volt. – Gondolod, ha bejelented nekik, ezt a nevet fogják használni?

– Nos, bizonyára beletelik majd egy kis időbe, amíg megszokják – ismerte el Nick –, mindazonáltal alaposan átgondoltam már. A terv az, hogy egyszer bejelentem nekik, igen, utána pedig érzékeltetem velünk, hogy jobb szeretném, ha ekképp szólítanának meg. Úgy vélem, az is sokat segítene, ha a fiatalok látnák, hogy a többi kísértet is így hív…

– Arra ne számíts!

– Na de Báró! Igazán nem kerülne fáradságba részedről, ha alkalomadtán kimondanád a választott nevem; ha más nem is, a mardekárosok minden bizonnyal átvennék tő…

A Véres Báró lesújtó pillantást vetett Nickre, azzal eltűnt a szeme elől. A griffendéles csak találgatni tudott, dematerializálódott-e, avagy csak szimplán láthatatlanná vált (bár mindkettő hatalmas otrombaság. Eltűnni a másik beszédének közepén, de ilyet!), mígnem pár pillanattal később zörögni kezdtek a láncok.

– Még hogy Délceg Lovag meg Nemes Szellem… – hallatszott a zsörtölődés valahonnan a Mardekár asztala felől. – Inkább Fejetlen Félnótás!

A mardekárosok közül többen is prüszkölve felnevettek, majd felpillantottak a mellettük megjelenő, savanyú ábrázatú kísértetre. Mikor pedig néhányan hátralestek, hogy még mindig nevetgélve Nickre sandítsanak, Nick szerette volna a falba verni a fejét. Csak adja Merlin, hogy ne ragadjon rá ez a rettenetesen sértő gúnynév!

– Fejetlen Félnótás, hihihi – kacagott egy jól ismert hang a griffendéles feje fölött. – Nekem tetszik! Én támogatom! A FEJETLEN FÉLNÓTÁS!

Hóborc nagyokat kiáltozva elsuhant, Nick pedig felnyögött.

*

A mardekárosok valóban elkezdték így hívni őt, de mivel közvetlenül sosem beszéltek Nickkel, csak futó megjegyzéseikben emlegették. A Griffendél-ház egyöntetűen megtagadta a gúnynév létezését, és soha még csak kimondani sem voltak hajlandóak. A Hollóhát diákjait ugyan nem hatotta meg különösebben Nick érzékeny reakciója, mégis egyetértettek abban, hogy a név pórias és ízléstelen, így ők sem használták. Ami pedig a Hugrabugot illeti – nos, ők mindig is rendes és kedves népek voltak, nem alkalmazták hát a sértő megnevezést.

Ez a vész tehát elmúlt. Nick a leckéből tanulva félretette névválasztási aggályait és a korábbi feladataira koncentrált: segíteni a diákoknak, útbaigazítani az eltévedteket, legalább heti rendszerességgel leülni egy jót beszélgetni a Pufók Fráterrel, valamint a Véres Bárót „zaklatni”…

Mikor pedig már csaknem elfejtette, hogy valamikor kísértet nevet akart találni magának… nos, akkor megkapta.

– Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Por…

– Már nagyon vártuk, hogy találkozzunk veled! – szakította félbe Nick bemutatkozását egy édes, pufók képű gólya, miközben göndör hajú barátja nagyokat bólogatott mellette. – Egész úton arról beszélgettünk, vajon miért mondja mindenki, hogy te vagy itt a legjobb kísértet. Úgyhogy nagyon örültünk, amikor mindketten a Griffendélbe kerültünk!

– Az én családom ugyanis hugrabugos szokott lenni – tette hozzá a másik kisfiú.

– Én meg mugli születésű vagyok. De mindegy, szóval mindenki mesélte, hogy te vagy itt a legkülönlegesebb kísértet, még érdekesebb, mint a vérrel borított mardekáros szellem… De nincs is benned semmi különleges!

Nick, aki eddig széles mosollyal hallgatta az ifjú varázslók hízelgő szavait, ennek hallatán méltatlankodva kihúzta magát. – Azért kikérem magamnak, személyem…

– Mi benned a különleges, Nick? – makacskodott a göndör hajú.

Nick nyitotta a száját, hogy megossza a fiatalokkal, mi teszi őt különlegessé – a rengeteg idő, amit arra szán, hogy a diákok segítségére legyen, hogy mindig kedves és barátságos, melegszívű, vidáman köszönti őket reggelente, eltereli a gondnok figyelmét, ha azt látja, hogy pár griffendéles este még a folyosón kóborol… és így tovább! Mielőtt azonban ténylegesen megszólalhatott volna, a Véres Báró, aki eddig unottan üldögélt mellette, a könyökével most keményen oldalba lökte őt.

Nick elvesztette egyensúlyát a nem várt mozdulat következtében, és csaknem elhasalt a padlón… ami felettébb szerencsétlen és megalázó lett volna. Az utolsó pillanatban sikerült megtartania magát, a feje azonban a nyakáról leborulva himbálózni kezdett a válla fölött.

Ijedt sikkanások és elképedt nyögések hangja szökött fel a Griffendél asztalától, mire Nick kivágott egy fintort. _Fantasztikus, így kell bemutatkozni az elsőéveseknek. Bravó, Nicholas!_

– Az, hogy ő félig fej nélküli – szúrta közbe színlelt előzékenységgel a Véres Báró.

Nick gyorsan helyre billentette a fejét, majd lesújtó pillantást vetett a mardekáros kísértetre, a kár azonban már megtörtént: a két griffendéles fiú – de még a közelükben ülő többi gólya is – hasukat fogták a nevetéstől.

– Félig… _félig_ fej nélküli! – nevetgéltek a fiatalok. Nem tűnt gonoszkodónak, inkább mintha szívből derültek volna a megjegyzésen, Nick mégis beharapta a száját zavarában. – Szent szalmaszál… A Félig Fej Nélküli Nick!

A név osztatlan sikert aratott a diákok körében, és hamar eljutott a kastély minden lakójának fülébe.

– Ugyan, Nicholas – jegyezte meg később a Báró. – Lehetne rosszabb is.

Nick már azon volt, hogy rávilágítson, ez épp csak egy hangyányival jobb, mint a Fejetlen Félnótás volt… ekkor azonban két dologra lett figyelmes: hogy hosszú ismeretségük óta a Báró talán most hívta őt először a keresztnevén – és hogy apró mosoly ült a máskor oly érdektelen arcon. E kettő együtt elég volt ahhoz, hogy inkább a száját becsukva elhallgasson.

Arra viszont semmi nem szolgált magyarázatként, miért öntötte el a mellkasát egy rég nem érzett melegség, mintha most ivott volna meg egy csészényi gőzölgő teát.

A „Félig Fej Nélküli” megnevezést Nick soha többé nem tudta lemosni magáról.

* * *

A következő bő harminc év során Nick megtanulta, hogy ha nem akarja elveszíteni az ép elméjét, nem tanácsos számon tartania a születésnapját, és nem érdemes foglalkoznia a halálnapjával. A Pufók Frátertől tudta meg, hogy a kísértetek csak a századfordulókról szoktak megemlékezni úgy, mint az élők a születésnapokról.

– Sokan azzal se foglalkoznak, ami valahol érthető is: ugyan ki gondol vissza szívesen arra a napra, amikor meghalt? Kivételek persze mindig vannak – magyarázta a Fráter. – Az ötszázadik forduló! Na, az már említésre méltó. Kétszáznegyven éve meghívást kaptam egy Canterburyben kivégzett érsek ötszázadik kímúlásnapi megemlékezésére. Egészen új élmény volt számomra; még sosem láttam azelőtt annyi kísértetet egy helyen! És az asztalok a csordulásig meg voltak rakva romlott ételekkel.

Nick kivágott egy fintort. – Romlott étel? Az meg mire jó? Borzalmas látvány lehetett!

– Az volt – bólintott a Fráter. – De tudod, ha nagyon romlott… szinte már érezzük a szagát.

– Ó. – Így már meg tudta érteni. Nicknek is bőven volt alkalma megtapasztalni, milyen kínzó nézni, ahogy a diákok és a tanárok jóízűen eszik a gusztusosabbnál gusztusosabb ételeket, ő pedig még csak az illatát sem képes élvezni. Egy pillanatig vágyakozón merengett ezen, aztán visszakanyarodott az eredeti témához: – És neked, kedves Fráter, volt már efféle ünnepséged?

– Még nem. De már nem kell sok! 1600-ban lesz a halálom ötszázadik évfordulója, az már csak hetven év! Lassan érdemes lesz elkezdenem a készülődést. Szeretnék visszatérni abba a kolostorba, ahol éltem… és haltam. – A Fráter nosztalgiázva elmosolyodott, majd előrenyúlva melegen megszorította Nick kezét. – Természetesen máris vedd úgy, hogy meg vagy hívva, drága barátom!

– Szívből köszönöm!

A Fráter ezután mesélt még arról, milyen volt az ismerősének ötszázadik megemlékezése, Nick pedig izgatottan itta magába a szellem minden szavát. A felvázolt képek eszébe juttatták a Mimsy-Porpington kastélyban megrendezett estélyeket és bálokat, a táncot, a zenét… Jaj, de hiányzott neki a tánc és a zene! A Roxfortban ritkán, elvétve akadt csupán egy-két diák, aki tudott valamilyen hangszeren játszani, és ők többnyire a Hugrabugosok körét bővítették. Mikor utoljára a Griffendélbe osztottak be egy furulyán tanuló leányzót, Nick gyakran kérte meg őt, hogy játsszon neki. Nem kételkedett a lány képességeiben, mégis rútnak hatott számára a zene. A halál még ettől az élvezettől is megfosztotta.

Legalább a tánc az más volt. A mozdulatok kecsessége, a forgások szépsége mit sem változott – a szeme ugyanazt látta szépnek, mint életében. Valahányszor karácsonyi bál volt a Roxfortban, Nick a magasban lebegett, a mulatozó fiataloktól távol, és gyönyörködve figyelte a táncukat.

Értelemszerűen, szinte tudatos elhatározás nélkül született meg benne a döntés, hogy ő is fog rendezni ötszázadik kimúlásnapi megemlékezést. Mindenképp. Szinte nem is volt kérdés. Igaz, várnia kell rá bőven – irdatlan messze még az 1992 –, de nem baj. Kivárja.

Erről eszébe jutott egy másik kérdés.

– És a Báróról mit tudsz? Vagy a Szürke Hölgyről? Ők betöltötték már az ötszázat? És megünnepelték?

– Az egészen biztos, hogy mióta én itt vagyok, nem ünnepeltek semmit. De attól még lehet, hogy betöltötték. – A Pufók Fráter elgondolkodva megvakarta a tokás állát. – A Szürke Hölgyről, megmondom őszintén, fogalmam sincs. Egy kezemen meg tudnám számolni, hányszor váltottam vele szót… a hollóhátasokat leszámítva nem hiszem, hogy bárkivel is beszélgetne. Ami pedig a Véres Bárót illeti… Nos, őt jól ismered. Komolyan kinézed belőle, hogy bármit is megünnepeljen, kiváltképp egy ilyen alkalmat?

– Pedig igazán megtehetné – vélekedett Nick. – Nem mindennap mondhatja el magáról az ember, hogy kerek ötszáz éve szenderült jobblétre. Ó, nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, mikor halt meg! Ha még nem töltötte be, talán rendezhetnénk mi egy kis megemlékezést a számára.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez túl jó ötlet lenne, Nicholas – jegyezte meg azon nyomban a Fráter. – Ha a Báró maga nem kíván ezzel foglalkozni, mi sem tehetünk másként. Nem egy olyan szellem van, akit fájdalmasan érint, ha emlékeztetik a halálára. Talán a Báró is ekképp van vele.

Nick a keresztbetett lábára könyökölt, majd a tenyerére támasztotta az állát, s úgy meredt maga elé. Volt igazság a Fráter szavaiban, mégsem tudta teljesen kiölni magából a gondolatot, hogy esetleg meglephetné a mardekáros szellemet egy megemlékezéssel. Nem ünnepségre gondolt, az tényleg nem a Báró stílusa… de talán mondhatnának egy tósztot. Legalább ők, a Roxfort kísértetei. Igaz, bort vagy pezsgőt inni nem tudnának, de hát a szándék a fontos, nem igaz?

– Különben sem tudjuk, nem lépett-e már túl az ötszázadik évfordulón réges-rég – tette hozzá a Fráter, beletörődésként értelmezve Nick hallgatását. – Tudomásom szerint nincs senki a kastélyban, aki tudná, mikor halt meg, a Báró maga meg sosem beszél róla.

– TÉVEDÉS! – vihogott fel ekkor mellettük egy izgatott hang.

Nick és a Fráter nyomban felkapták a fejüket, mire Hóborc ugrándozott le melléjük a fejük fölötti galériáról. A kopogószellem arcán komisz vigyor ült, ahogy letelepedett a két kísértet mellett álló asztalra. – Én pontosan tudom, mikor halt meg. Ó jaj, de még mennyire! Akkor kezdődött a szenvedésem, azóta kell _meghunyászkodnom!_ Haj, pedig de szép életem volt előtte! Szabadon garázdálkodhattam, az elevenek mit sem kezdhettek velem – nem kellett félnem senkitől… – Drámai sóhaj tört fel belőle, ám aztán újra kuncogni kezdett. – A pontos napot nem ismerem, eltartott egy ideig, míg visszajöttek. De az évet megmondhatom!

A hugrabugos szellem gyanakodón összevonta a szemöldökét, mielőtt azonban szólhatott volna, Nick izgatottan előrehajolt. – Egy pillanat! „ _Jöttek?”_ Hát más is volt vele?

Hóborc egy hosszú másodpercig rezzenéstelenül meredt Nick szemébe… aztán megrázta a fejét. – Nem-nem! Egy kérdés. Csak egyre válaszolok. Nem akarom, hogy _tényleg_ széttépjen! De akkor tényleg rendezz ám neki valamit, Lenyakazott Nicky!

Nick már nyitotta a száját, hogy kikérje magának ezt a szemtelen csúfnevet, a Pufók Fráter azonban figyelmeztetőn elkapta a vállát.

– Ha Hóborcnak ennyire tetszik az ötleted, biztos, hogy valami rosszban töri a fejét – mormolta halk, ám annál erélyesebb hangon a hugrabugos házszellem. – A helyedben nem ígérnék semmit.

– Nem is ígérek – bólintott Nick, majd visszafordult Hóborchoz. – Ettől függetlenül szeretném, ha elmondanád.

– Áá, nem szeretem a Kövér Papot. Maradi, merev! Nem tudja, hogy kell szórakozni, pfúj! – Kiöltötte a nyelvét, majd az asztalról fellibbenve szaltózott egyet a másik két szellem feje fölött. – 1029! Na pá, balekok! – Azzal vihogva, páncélokat döntögetve elsuhant.

– 1029… Egy pillanat, _1029?!_ – Nick olyan hirtelen húzta ki magát, hogy amennyiben ma is viselte volna a kalapját, az biztosan lehullott volna a fejéről. – Ezek szerint csak négy év van hátra az ötszázadik fordulójáig!

A Pufók Fráter azonban cseppet sem tűnt olyan lelkesnek, mint Nick.

– Beszélj a Véres Báróval! – mondta, elővéve azt a nyugodt, búgó hangját, melyet életében minden bizonnyal arra használt, hogy a rosszcsont gyermekeket lebeszélje a csínyekről. – Ne szaladj fejjel a falnak, és _ne_ tégy semmit a tudta nélkül!

Miután Nick automatikusan rábólintott a kérésre (holott gondolatai már messze jártak), a Fráter halk sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét. – Komolyan mondom, Nicholas. Noha a Báró bizonyára a végletekig tagadná, a barátomnak tartom őt. Hóborc viselkedése pedig szerfelett rossz érzést keltett bennem. A Báró velem úgysem beszélne, de te… – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mintha nem tudná, hogyan is fejezze ki magát, de végül folytatta: – Te más vagy. Használd ki ezt, és beszélj vele. Rendben?

A szavak visszarángatták Nicket a valóságba. Miért más ő? Mert nem hagyja lerázni magát? Mert ha erőszakkal is, de kirángatta a Bárót az önmaga által felépített falak mögül? Bárki bármit is gondoljon ezekről, Nick cseppet sem bánta. Arról fogalma sem volt, milyen ember lehetett a Báró, szellemnek viszont egyáltalán nem volt rossz – igazán ráfért már egy barát.

– Rendben.

* * *

_– NEM!_

A Véres Báró olyan hirtelen csapta hozzá Nicket a toronybeli terem falához, hogy amennyiben a griffendéles férfi még képes lett volna a légzésre, a tüdejében reked a levegő. Így is sípoló hangon felnyögve kapott a Báró keze után, mely olyan erősen szorult a nyaka köré, hogy a fejének még csak esélye sem volt félrebillennie.

– Azt mondtam, _felejtsd el_ , Nicholas! – sziszegte a Báró dühösen. Éjfekete szeme csak úgy ontotta magából a villámokat, arca ijesztő vicsorba torzult. Egészen eddig a pillanatig Nick nem értette, mit találhattak mások félelmet gerjesztőnek a Véres Báróban, most azonban, hogy első kézből érezte magán annak haragját, be kellett látnia, hogy volt alapja. – Megmondtam, hogy ne firtasd! Akkor elvárom, _hogy TÉGY IS ÚGY!_

 _„Nem akartalak felbőszíteni!” „Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire rosszul fog érinteni!” „Kérlek, bocsáss meg!” „Csak szerettem volna megérteni!”_ A szavak szinte felvágták a torkát, annyira ki akartak törni belőle, a szorító kezek azonban visszatartották őket.

Nick az egész napját azzal töltötte, hogy előbb finoman, mintegy odavetve, majd már céltudatosabban tüzelte a Bárót újabb és újabb kérdéseivel, a férfi múltját és halálát firtatva. A Báró, becsületére legyen szólva, eleinte egy-egy szúrós pillantással és hallgatással fejezte ki a kérdezősködést illető véleményét, ám talán pont ez volt az oka annak, hogy Nick nem állt le.

Aligha meglepő, hogy miután az éjjeli sétája során gyakorlatilag sarokba szorította a mardekáros kísértetet, izgatottságában pedig még az ötszázadik kimúlásnapi megemlékezés ötletét is felvetette neki, a Bárónál szemlátomást elszakadt a fonál.

– Nem ünneplünk meg _semmit!_ – szűrte ki a Báró a fogai között.

Durván eleresztette a meggyötört fodorgallért, mire Nick – ahelyett, hogy a terv szerint bocsánatot kért volna – akaratlanul is kibökte: – Mitől félsz ennyire?

A Báró láncai akkorát csörrentek, mintha mennydörgés harsant volna fel a toronyban. Máskor gyöngyházfényű alakja most olyannyira sötétnek tűnt, hogy szinte beleolvadt az árnyékos falakba.

– Semmitől!

– Ok nélkül nem lobbantál volna ilyen méregre egy egyszerű megemlékezés ötletétől! Mi történt a halálodkor, ami még ötszáz év elteltével is ilyen hatással van rád?

A durva, csontos kéz visszatért a torkához, Nick pedig felnyögött. A hideg, vékony ujjak a nyakába mélyedtek, és rajtuk keresztül szinte a bőrébe ázott a Báró féktelen haragja, mígnem Nick fulladozni kezdett – nem a szorítástól, hanem az érzésektől.

– Semmi közöd a halálomhoz – sziszegte a Báró egyenesen Nick arcába. – És ha még egyszer felemlegeted, esküszöm neked, meg fogod bánni. Nehogy azt hidd, hogy holtodban már nem érezhetsz fájdalmat!

Azzal egyetlen további szó nélkül dematerializálódott.

Nick hosszú ideig meredt maga elé, kábán, mikor pedig végül eljutott a tudatáig, hogy magára maradt, a lábai felmondták a szolgálatot. A kőpadlóra omolva reszketegen beszívta a levegőt, s közben ösztönösen a nyakához nyúlt, nem csúszott-e félre a feje.

Elképzelése sem volt, mi olyan eshetett meg a Báró múltjában, ami ekkora idő távlatában is ilyen vált ki belőle, hálát adott azonban a Pufók Fráternek, amiért az megígértette Nickkel, hogy mindenek előtt beszél a Báróval. Ki tudja; ha az eredeti ötlete szerint meglepetést-estet rendezett volna, a mardekáros kísértet talán komolyan darabokra szaggatta volna őt, ahogy Hóborcnak ígérte azt mindig.

Alig akarta elhinni, mennyire kifordult önmagából a máskor oly higgadt, végletekig kontrollált szellem. Nick jól tudta, milyen, ha az ember szégyenben ég a halálának körülményei miatt, hogy milyen, amikor mások lenézik az elhalálozásának módjáért, sőt, olykor még azért is, mert azt a döntést hozta, hogy marad. Ám ezzel a Báró tökéletesen tisztában volt, hisz pont ő segítette át Nicket a kezdeti nehézségeken. Akkor viszont mi lehet a baj…?

Nick nyelt egy nagyot, s újra megérintette a torkát. Még mindig érezte magán a Báró jéghideg ujjait, mintha azok ott lüktettek volna a torka körül. Megvakarta a helyet, ám az érzés nem múlt el.

Finom neszt hallott, mire felkapta a fejét. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére egy ismerős nő lebegett hozzá a terem végének árnyékából. Arcán, mint mindig, olvashatatlan kifejezés ült, keze lazán pihent a ruhája szoknyarészének redői között.

– Alaposan magadra haragítottad őt, Sir Nicholas.

Az egész kastélyban a Szürke Hölgy volt az egyetlen, aki a visszatérése óta rendszeresen Sir Nicholasként szólította meg Nicket. Nos, már amennyire rendszeresnek lehet mondani, ha bő harminc év alatt körülbelül három-négy alkalommal beszéltek egymással.

– Nem állt szándékomban – felelte az igazságnak megfelelően Nick. A hangja reszelt, mintha napok óta nem szólalt volna meg, így hát gyorsan megköszörülte a torkát. – Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy így fog reagálni. Én mindössze… – _Meg akartam ismerni a múltját? Szerettem volna, ha megosztja azt velem?_ Egyik befejezés sem tűnt helyénvalónak, bármily igazak is voltak, így Nick elharapta a mondatot, és helyette csak sután megvonta a vállát.

A Szürke Hölgy olyan merőn figyelte Nicket, hogy a férfi inkább lesütötte a szemét. Akármilyen véleményen volt is a Roxfort lakóinak többsége, és akármit látott is az előbb a Báróból, soha egy élő vagy holt sem tudott olyan zavart kelteni benne, mint a Hollóhát házszelleme. A nő hűvös volt és érinthetetlen, akár egy jelenés, és Nick sosem tudta, hányadán áll vele.

A Hölgy lassan Nick mellé lebegett. A csend láthatóan nem zavarta őt, s amikor végül nagy sokára megszólalt, a hangja meglepően rideg volt.

– A Bárónak nincs szüksége megemlékezésre, hogy ne feledkezzen meg a haláláról. Számára minden egyes nap megemlékezés.

Nick legyűrte magában a csírázó zavart (hát a Hölgy annak is fültanúja volt, hogy ünnepséget akart szervezni a Bárónak?!), és inkább a nő mondandójára koncentrált.

– Hogy érted ezt?

– Nem gondolkodtál még azon, miért hordja magával folyton azokat a láncokat?

Dehogynem. Számtalanszor. Ám eleddig nem talált rá magyarázatot.

Finom mosoly szökött fel a Hölgy arcára, mégsem volt abban semmi melegség. – Az én vérem szennyezi a ruháját.

Nick pislogott egyet. Majd még egyet.

Rettenetes gyanú ébredt a mellkasában, melyet nem akart tudomásul venni. – Tessék?

– Szerelmes volt belém, és nem fogadott el nemet válaszként. Amikor megtagadtam, hogy hozzá menjek feleségül, ellenem fordította a tőrét. – A Szürke Hölgy hátrasimította hosszú haját, szürke szeme azonban összeszűkült, és tekintetébe most először valódi, olvasható érzések költöztek: keserűség és megvetés. – Amidőn rájött, mit tett, nem bírta elviselni a szégyent, és önmagával is végzett. Azt mondja, vezekelni jött vissza. Azóta minden egyes nap magával hordja azokat a láncokat, hogy megmutassa nekem, mennyire _bánja_ tettét. – A hangszíne egyértelművé tette, hogy nem hisz a férfi bűnbánatában.

Jeges, zsibbasztó érzés kúszott fel Nick gerincén; keserű ízzel töltötte meg a száját, becsorgott a mellkasába, és nehéz ólommá sűrűsödve leülepedett a gyomra legmélyén. Mindenki tudta – legalábbis sejtette –, hogy a Véres Báró megölt valakit, de ez… Ez soha eszébe nem jutott volna. Szinte meggyőződéssel hitte, hogy a férfi egy párviadal közepette vesztette életét.

Tehát a Báró ölte meg a Szürke Hölgyet… mert szerelmes volt belé, és érzelme nem talált viszonzásra? Nick lelke viszolygott e szörnyű tettől, valami mégis megmozdult benne – valami, ami a viszolygáson túl tompa fájdalmat keltett.

– Érted már, miért gerjedt haragra? Számára nincs mire emlékezni. Számára az elmúlt ötszáz év minden egyes napja megemlékezés volt, ám nem ünnepi tetté. Ami velünk történt, az gyalázatos, és egyedül ő tehet róla – ne sértsd hát meg sem őt, sem engem azzal, hogy meg kívánod ünnepelni!

Nick képtelen volt megszólalni. A Szürke Hölgy egy ideig még az övének szegezte a maga jeges szemét, aztán hirtelen minden érzelem eltűnt az arcáról, akárha szellő fújta volna le onnan.

– Egyikünk sem kívánja megosztani e történetet másokkal, úgyhogy számítunk a diszkréciódra. Kering elég szóbeszéd a kastélyban a mi szerencsétlen históriánk nélkül is.

– Miért mondtad ezt el nekem? – lehelte Nick.

A Hölgy tekintete ismét olyan volt, akár a márványos szobroké.

– Hogy felnyissam a szemed, és meglásd, milyen is ő valójában. – Egy pillanatig hallgatott, aztán elgondolkodón hozzáfűzte: – Érdekes alak vagy te, Sir Nicholas. Gyermeknek is az voltál. A jóhiszeműséged azonban nem erény.

Pár pillanatig még szótlanul nézték egymást, aztán a Szürke Hölgy elfordult, és a bejárati ajtó felé úszott a levegőben.

Nick utána szólt: – Nincs igazad.

A Hölgy nagyon lassan pillantott hátra a válla fölött. – Amennyiben?

– Nem kell felnyitni a szemem. Még ha van is, amit nem tudok róla, tisztábban látom őt, mint te. – A másik kísértet kihívó tekintete láttán Nick nyelt egyet, de határozott hangon folytatta: – Lehet, hogy elkövetett egy szörnyű bűnt… de attól még nem lesz rossz ember. Hiszen rögtön megbánta a tettét; azt mondod, maga ellen fordította a tőrét. A láncokat pedig nem hordaná fáradhatatlanul ma is a kezében, ha nem szánná létének minden egyes percével őszintén, hogy megölt téged. Aki ötszáz éven át folyamatosan képes ily módon kimutatni a bűnbánatát, az nem rossz ember. Vagy te nem így látod?

A Szürke Hölgy nem szólt semmit. Merőn nézte Nicket, mintha a lelkébe akarna látni, Nick pedig állta a tekintetét. Tudta, a Báró cseppet sem díjazná, hogy ennyire a védelmére kelt (sőt, könnyen meglehet, hogy egyetértett volna a Szürke Hölgy meglátásaival), ám Nicket semmi sem tántoríthatta el véleményétől. Még az sem, hogy a Báró nem sokkal ezelőtt magából kikelve szorongatta a torkát. Nick most már értette.

Mikor a Hölgy arca végre ismét kisimult, új fény költözött a szemébe. – Olyan vagy, mint Griffendél.

Nick álla csaknem leesett a meglepettségtől. Hát persze… A Báró már említette, hogy ismerte az alapítókat. Ha a Szürke Hölgy egyazon időben élt vele, egyértelmű, hogy ő is ismerhette a négy híres mágust.

A szavak felhevítették Nick arcát, noha nem lehetett eldönteni, a nő dicséretnek vagy rosszallásnak szánta őket.

– További szép estét, Sir Nicholas.

Amint az egykori boszorkány eltűnt a szeme elől, Nick lehunyta fáradt pilláit, és felsóhajtott.

* * *

Az új felfedezések okozta döbbenet sokáig nem csillapodott Nickben. Mivel a Báró a toronybeli, nos, _incidenst_ követően hosszú hónapokon át nem volt hajlandó Nick közelében tartózkodni, a Griffendél házszellemének temérdek ideje akadt a merengésre. Láthatóan a Pufók Frátert is csupán a neveltetése tartotta vissza attól, hogy Nick képébe dörgölje: „Ugye megmondtam!”

Nick a legaggasztóbbnak mégis azt találta, hogy a Báró féltékenységből elkövetett gyilkosságának ténye kevésbé foglalkoztatta őt, mint az, hogy a jelek szerint a varázsló életében halálosan szerelmes volt a Szürke Hölgybe. Ő maga soha nem élt meg efféle mindent elsöprő szerelmet (apja legnagyobb bánatára), noha mindig is úgy vélte, képes rá. A Báró viszont… Nickben valahogy az a – szemlátomást téves – feltevés alakult ki, hogy a Báró nem képes ilyen érzelemre.

Ostoba és sértő gondolat volt, most már belátta – mert ugyan miért ne lenne képes szeretni a Báró? Mégis furcsa volt. Kellemetlen. Mint amikor szálka megy az ember ujjába, amit aztán képtelen kipiszkálni onnan. Épp csak… ez nem szálka volt, hanem ujjnyi hosszú tű, mely a mellkasába fúródott, egyenesen a bordái közé. Egy ideig próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy nem érzi, hogy nem zavarja, hogy nem fáj. 

De fájt.

A Szürke Hölgy többé nem szólította meg őt, legalábbis ennek kapcsán. Bármilyen derűs és beszédes volt is, a Hölggyel kapcsolatban valahogy minden fel tudta kavarni őt. Egyelőre arra akart koncentrálni, hogy a Véres Báróhoz fűződő barátságát helyrehozza valahogy, arra viszont képtelen volt mindaddig, míg le nem rendezte magában az újonnan szerzett információkat. És ami azt illeti, a Báró sem mutatott túlzott hajlandóságot.

– Adj neki időt – vigasztalta a Pufók Fráter. – Egy örökkévalóságon át nem fortyoghat. Pár év, és magunk mögött hagyjuk az egészet, meglátod.

– Remélem. – Nick átsandított a Mardekár-ház asztalához, ahol a jóízűen reggeliző diákok közelében ott lebegett a Véres Báró, érdektelen ábrázattal hallgatva egy hetedéves varázsló önkényes monológját. – Ezt jól elrontottam, ugye?

A Fráter csupán jóindulatúan elmosolyodott. – Az én ünnepségem azért még áll. Feltéve, ha továbbra is részt kívánsz venni rajta?

– Természetesen!

– Ezt örömmel hallom – bólogatott a szerzetes. – Különben is, úgy vélem, jót fog tenni neked, ha kimozdulsz egy kicsit. Mióta visszatértél a halálodat követően, nem is hagytad még el a kastélyt.

– Hát persze, hogy ne… Várj! – Nick kihúzta magát ültében. – Elhagyhatjuk a kastélyt?

– Már hogyne hagyhatnánk! Mit gondoltál, mégis hogy mentem el az ismerősöm kimúlásnapi ünnepségére? – Nick arcára kiülhetett az őszinte sokk, mert a Fráter eztán felnevetett, és erőteljesen megpaskolgatta a griffendéles kísértet vállát. – Drága fiam! Bármikor elmehetünk a kastélyból, noha nem hosszú időre, hiszen házszellemként itt a helyünk.

– Ezt jó tudni – mormolta Nick.

*

Ennek ismeretében a későbbiekben valóban otthagyta néha egy kis időre a Roxfortot. Soha nem ment messzire: csupán a környező falvakban és városokban kísértett, mégis rendkívül jót tett neki a kimozdulás. Többnyire láthatatlanul kószált, nehogy szemet szúrjon a mugliknak, és soha nem maradt el sokáig. Hamar kiszúrt magának kedvenc helyeket is: a negyedik vagy ötödik kiruccanása alkalmával talált rá az egyik közeli város tánciskolájára. A zenét ugyan már nem találta szépnek, hiába tudta, hogy az élők számára bizonyosan mesésen hangzik, a megannyi táncot elnézve azonban (sarabande, bourrée, allemande és gavotte; jól emlékezett még rájuk) mégis elfogta a határtalan nosztalgia.

Egy ideig évente többször is ellátogatott ebbe a tánciskolába, később aztán egyre ritkultak az alkalmak. Mégis a magáénak érezte, oly módon, ahogy a kastélyban semmit: az ő különleges helye volt ez, ahol egy időre mindent elfeledhet, mindent hátrahagyhat… ahol nincs más dolga, csak hogy gyönyörködjön.

*

Csaknem ötven évnek el kellett telnie, míg Nick kapcsolata a Báróval valóban helyreállt. Noha soha nem árulta el neki, hogy a Szürke Hölgytől megtudta az elhalálozásának titkát, Nick őszintén bocsánatot kért a faggatózásért. Már belátta, hogy elragadta a hév, így hálát adott az égnek, amiért az érzéketlenségével nem tudta véglegesen tönkretenni a barátságukat. (Aminek létét a Báró persze mindenkor tagadta, de hát Nick nem is várt tőle mást.)

Egyszer, mikor épp a gondolataiba merülve lebegett végig a földszinti folyosón, meglepett mordulás, majd szétrepülő papírok zaja szökkent fel a levegőbe. Nick azonmód megállt, és nagy zavarban vette észre, hogy szórakozottságában átsiklott az új jóslástan tanáron.

– Mélységesen röstellem, Eilonwell professzor! – hebegte zavartan. – Általában nem mélázok el ennyire!

A földön mindenfelé elszórt kártyalapok hevertek. Tarot kártyák, mugli kártyák, varázsló kártyák… a többségük szerencsére bennmaradt a maga tartójában, amelyek viszont kicsúsztak, azok rendesen össze keveredtek. Nick már nyúlt volna, hogy elkezdje összeszedni őket, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy úgysem tudná megfogni őket.

– És még csak az összeszedésükben sem tudok segédkezni. Fogadja őszinte bocsánatkérésemet, professzor!

A fiatal, nyurga képű férfi csak elmosolyodott, és legyintett egyet. – Tudtam, hogy kellemetlenségek fognak érni ma reggel. Ha erre utalt a teafű, igazán olcsón megúsztam!

Azzal fürgén lehajolt, és elkezdte szétválogatni a kártyákat. A közelben álló diákokban szerencsére volt annyi jóérzés, hogy odamenjenek segíteni, így öt perc alatt sikerült is összeszedni mindet. Azaz, majdnem mindet.

– A francia kártyából hiányzik még egy lap – jegyezte meg Eilonwell a kártyákat számlálgatva.

Mindenki nézelődni kezdett, ám végül Nick találta meg a lapot egy a folyosón álló páncélöltöny lába alá becsusszanva. – Itt van!

Eilonwell odament, felvette a lapot, majd hümmögve felpillantott Nickre. – _Coeur_ ász. A harcos katona, mint a bátorság megtestesítője. Igazán illik a Griffendél derék szelleméhez, nemdebár?

Az összeszedésben segédkező griffendélesek büszkén elvigyorodtak, és rákacsintottak Nickre, majd a cókmókjukat összeszedve folytatták útjukat a keresett tantermek felé. A professzor maga is felkarolta a kártyákat és a papírjait, mielőtt azonban tovább indult volna, egy szóra még visszafordult Nickhez.

– A szív azért kényes dolog. Még ha halott vagy is, vigyázz rá. Rendben?

Azzal a kísértet válaszát meg sem várva elsietett.

* * *

_1892\. december 31._

Azon év szilveszterén a kastély még a megszokotthoz képest is rendkívül kihaltnak érződött. A diákok túlnyomó többsége, mint mindig, most is hazautazott az ünnepekre, így az év utolsó napján csupán egy maroknyi ifjú boszorkány és varázsló kószált a Roxfortban. Az elvarázsolt mennyezetet szürkén gomolygó felhők hada lepte el, melyek azt az érzést keltették, hogy bármelyik pillanatban hullni kezdhet a hó.

A szabadban már karácsony óta mindent vastag hólepel fedett. A terem hatalmas ablakai szinte vakítottak nap közben, ahogy a kinti fehérség beragyogott, ilyenkor, napnyugtát követően pedig hosszan elnyúlt mögötte a folyékony feketeség.

A Véres Báró jobb szerette volna a csillagvizsgáló toronyban tölteni az éjszakát, a tavaly szilveszteri katasztrofális incidenst figyelembe véve azonban az igazgatóság kifejezte abbéli kívánságát, hogy a Báró a nagyteremben töltse az éjjelt arra az esetre, ha Hóborc netalántán ismét meg akarná „tisztelni” jelenlétével az eleveneket.

A kopogószellem azonban mindeddig nem mutatta meg magát, így a Báró unottan lebegett a teremsarkok körül, fél szemmel az itt maradt diákok számára fenntartott egyetlen, közös asztalt figyelve.

– Báró!

Hűvös tenyér simult a vállára, egy pillanatra megtorpanásra késztetve a mardekáros kísértetet. A meglepettsége nem tartott tovább a másodperc törtrészénél, mégis felbosszantotta őt; lám, hiába telnek az évszázadok, egyszerűen képtelen megszokni az érintéseket.

Nem mintha az elkövető kiléte egy pillanatra is kétséges lett volna. Még ha nem is ismerte volna fel azonnal a Griffendél szellemének derűs hangját, elég árulkodó a tény, hogy rajta kívül soha senkinek eszébe nem jutna hozzáérni a Véres Báróhoz.

A Báró megfordult, és egyenesen az említett kísértet szélesen vigyorgó képével találta szemben magát.

– Mégiscsak visszaértél – jegyezte meg, mire Nicholas akkorát bólintott, hogy a feje megbillent a nyakán.

– Siettem. Nem szerettem volna lemaradni az éjféli köszöntésről.

– Megtaláltad legalább, akit kerestél?

A széles vigyor persze már önmagában is válasz volt, Nicholas mégis kacsintott egyet. – Igen!

A Véres Báró soha, egyszer sem hagyta el a kastélyt, mióta a halálát követően visszatért Helénával, és az igazat megvallva cseppnyi késztetést sem érzett rá, hogy valaha is kimozduljon. Nicholas ezzel szemben évszázadok óta rendszert csinált abból, hogy időnként eltávozott egy-két napra, feltehetően a környező városokba. Nem szokott beszélni róla, mit tesz olyankor, amikor nem a Roxfortban van, a Báró pedig nem szokott rákérdezni. Azt azonban jól tudta, milyen fontosak ezek az alkalmak a másik kísértetnek. Előfordult, hogy évente többször is elment egy rövid időre, máskor meg egy évtizeden át nem hagyta el a kastélyt; néha csak egy napot volt távol, egyszer viszont két teljes hetet. Akárhol, akármit is csinált azonban, mindig mosollyal az arcán tért vissza, szemlátomást felfrissülve, és olyan nyugodt külsővel, mint ahogyan az élők festenek egy forró fürdő után.

Ez alkalommal viszont nem a maga kedvteléséből volt távol, legalábbis nem olyan értelemben, mint eddig.

– Tényleg abban a csűrben kísértett, ami előtt a kivégzését végrehajtották. Rendkívül boldognak látszott, hogy meglátogattam; azt mondta, már háromszáz éve nem találkozott másik szellemmel. – Nicholas szája lebiggyedt egy pillanatra, ám a jókedve nem hagyta, hogy sokáig szánakozzon. – Viszont tudott segíteni! Azt ugyan nem tudta megmondani, van-e valamilyen bázisuk, ahol általában fellelhetőek, a csoport vezetőjét azonban ismerte. Egy bizonyos Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore. Neki kell címeznem a csatlakozási kérelmemet. Hát nem nagyszerű? Ha minden jól megy, jövőre már a Fejvesztett Futam tagja leszek!

A Bárót vajmi kevéssé érdekelte a Futam, Nicholas lelkesedése azonban annyira sugárzott, hogy csak nehezen tudta visszatartani a mosolyát. – De, nagyszerű.

– Ennek kapcsán akartam kérdezni valamit: nincs véletlenül szellempapírod? Szeretném mihamarabb elküldeni Sir Patricknak a jelentkezésemet, az utolsó papirosomat azonban még valamikor az 1600-as évek végén elhasználtam.

A Báró felvont szemöldökkel meredt Nicholasra. Mégis honnan lenne neki szellempapírja? A kísérteteknek szánt használati tárgyakat a ritkaságuknál fogva rendkívül nehéz volt beszerezni, ő pedig soha nem foglalkozott ilyennel. (Ugyan kinek írt volna levelet?)

Időközben Nicholas is rájöhetett erre. Egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, és a mosolya megfeszült, mint mindig, ha zavarban volt.

– Kérdezd meg Binnst – javasolta aztán a Báró. – Mindig azokról olvassa a jegyzeteit, talán akad egy fölöse.

– Milyen igazad van! – Nicholas nyomban megpördült, és addig forgolódott, míg meg nem pillantotta a keresett személyt.

Cuthbert Binns – az idős professzor, aki hirtelen elhalálozása után a múlt évszázad végén csatlakozott a Roxfort kísérteteinek sorához – magának való alak volt, ráadásul csak rém unalmas, monoton hangon tudott beszélni, a Pufók Fráter és Nicholas azonban még így is szíves örömest álltak le vele csevegni. A holt professzor jelenleg a többi tanár mellet ült az oktatók asztalánál, és elmélyülten beszélgetett két kollégájával.

– Még mindig a Trimágus Tusa beszüntetése a téma? – kérdezte Nicholas az asztalt kémlelve.

A Véres Báró megvonta a vállát. – Pedig pont idén tartották volna meg ismét!

– Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! Hiszen te is tisztában vagy vele, mennyire magas lett az elhalálozások száma. Az utolsó alkalommal a három bajnokból csak _egy_ élte túl a versenyt!

– De az az egy _mardekáros_ volt – szögezte le a Báró. – Ráadásul nyert a Roxfortnak egy kupát.

– Az lehet. De mindkét keze odaveszett, így szegény már csak úgy tud varázsolni, hogy a szájában tartja a pálcáját! – Nick összefonta a karját a mellkasa előtt, és olyan határozottan megrázta a fejét, hogy hullámos fürtjei ide-oda libbentek a levegőben. – Nem, én tökéletesen egyetértek az igazgatók döntésével. Bolondság lenne folytatni a versenyt, amíg nem tudják kellő védelemmel ellátni a bajnokokat.

– És most, ha megbocsátasz – tette hozzá új lélegzetvétellel –, megyek, beszélek Binns professzorral. Szeretném mihamarabb felgöngyölíteni ezt az ügyet. De éjfél előtt még megkereslek!

A Báró már szólt volna, hogy egyáltalán nem szükséges megkeresni őt (ha Hóborc továbbra sem dugja ide a képét, ő úgyis hamar visszavonul majd), Nicholas azonban már el is suhant a tanári asztal felé. A Mardekár kísértete egy ideig még szótlanul figyelte őt a távolból, aztán megrántotta a láncait, és folytatta lassú, egyhangú körözését a nagyteremben.

* * *

A Véres Báró általában nem szentelt sok figyelmet a diákoknak. Lassan ezer éve már, hogy a kastélyt kísértette – ha egyszer ilyen hosszú időn át évente jönnek-mennek a fiatalok, lassan már úgy tűnik, mintha mind csupán szemvillanásnyi időt töltenének a kastély falai között. Mindig voltak azonban, akik kitűntek: egyesek a képességeikkel, mások a stílusukkal. Voltak, akikre a Báró azért emlékezett, mert sok dicsőséget hoztak a Mardekár-házra, és voltak olyanok, akikre a viselkedésük miatt figyelt fel. (Az igazat megvallva, annak idején Nicholas is pontosan ilyen volt.)

Ezek azonban mind idővel derültek csak ki, nem egyik napról a másikra. Olyan sosem fordult elő, hogy a Báró ránézett egy gólyára, és abban a minutumban megérezte: ő más.

Egészen az 1938-as tanévkezdésig.

A fiú alacsony volt, sápadt, csöndes. A Teszlek Süveg alig érintette meg a fejét, és máris a Mardekár-házba osztotta be. A fiatal gólya szótlanul tette meg az utat a mardekárosok asztaláig, majd rezzenéstelenül leült az érkező elsősöknek fenntartott szabad helyek egyikére. Amidőn észrevette az asztal szélénél lebegő Véres Bárót, a szeme előbb elkerekedett, majd élesen összeszűkült.

– Nem tudtam, hogy a kísértetek is valódiak – mormolta tűnődőn, mintha csak magához beszélt volna.

A Báró ennek hallatán lassan felmérte a fiút. Muglik között nevelkedett volna? Érdekes. Nem gyakran kerültek effélék a mardekárba, bár közel sem volt példátlan a dolog. A gyermek érdeklődése mindenesetre egyértelmű volt: hideg tekintete előbb a Báró ruháján szétterülő vérfoltokra, majd a kezében tartott láncokra esett, azután pedig a fejét megemelve szétnézett ismét a nagyteremben. A szeme egészen kitágult, ahogy magába itta a magasban lebegő gyertyák százainak látványát, az elvarázsolt mennyezetet, a falakon mozgolódó festményeket.

A Báró gerincének tövébe hűvös bizsergés költözött. Nem tudta hova tenni az érzést, de az makacsul megvetette az indáit, és nem volt semmi, ami elmulaszthatta volna. Épp ellenkezőleg: amikor a fiú pillantása visszatért a Báróra, a furcsa bizsergés felerősödött.

Mint ahogy később megtudta, a fiút Tom Denemnek hívták. Hamar megmutatkozott, hogy a gyermek rendkívül éles elméjű: úgy szívta magába a tudást, akár egy szivacs, és már az első évétől kezdve az évfolyam élén állt. Merlin adta képességeit csodálta minden tanár, udvarias jellemének hála egyetlen rossz szóval nem illette senki.

A Báró vegyes érzésekkel viseltetett Denem iránt. Szellemként nem sokat foglalkozott az elevenek dolgaival, ez a fiatal varázsló azonban szinte vonzotta magához a tekintetét. Előfordult pár olyan alkalom, amikor csodálói ellenére a Báró egyedül találta a fiút, az ilyen alkalmakkor megdöbbent azon, amit látott. Denem csinos arcán ilyenkor nyoma sem volt az előzékeny mosolynak – helyette kőkemény, rideg tekintettel nézett maga elé. Ha véletlenül más is csatlakozott hozzá, meglepő gyorsasággal tért vissza arcára a békés, rokonszenves kifejezés, mintha egy maszkot hagyott volna lehullni magáról… vagy épp azt húzott volna fel magára.

Ez a kettősség megmagyarázhatatlan érzéseket keltett a Véres Báróban. Mint a… balsejtelem, félelem, aggodalom… És nosztalgia. Elsöprő, határozott nosztalgia.

– Semmi meglepő nincs ebben – jegyezte meg egy alkalommal Nicholas. A második emeleti karzatnál lebegtek, csöndesen figyelve az alattuk várakozó diákok seregét. – A fiú a jelek szerint egy zseni; biztosan erre figyeltél fel, nem? Az ember megérzi az ilyet. Én is megéreztem, amikor Albust beosztották hozzánk – egyszerűen kiragyogott a többi közül a képességeivel. És most nézz rá! Mélyen tisztelt tanár, akit a diákok körberajonganak, és máris pletykálják, hogy Armando után ő fog az igazgatói székbe kerülni. Talán ez a Tom Denem is hasonló pályát fog befutni.

– Nem, ez… más. – A Báróra nem volt jellemző, hogy sokat beszélne, most azonban a szokotthoz képest is nagyon nehezen tudta csak szavakba önteni a gondolatait. Megkereste a tekintetével a sötét hajú negyedikest, amint az finom mosollyal hallgatta egyik felsőbb éves társát. – Ő más. Nem csupán a tudásában és a képességeiben. Nagyon emlékeztet… – A Báró lehunyta a szemét, és az ősrégi múlt emlékeinek tengeréből egy férfi alakja derengett elé. – A tekintete, a tartása, a modora… mind Malazárt idézi.

Nicholas szemlátomást meghökkent ezen a kijelentésen, ám hamar túltette magát rajta. – De hisz az nagyszerű, nem? Hiszen valahol minden tanuló azt szeretné, ha hasonlítana a saját házának alapítójára. Ha Denem szerinted tényleg olyan, mint Mardekár volt, bizonyára nagy dolgokra hivatott.

Igen… talán így volt. A Báró zsigerei is azt súgták, hogy hatalmas dolgokat fognak még látni e kivételes képességű fiútól. Épp csak abban nem volt biztos, milyen módon.

– Túl sokat aggodalmaskodsz, barátom – mondta Nicholas. Már emelte a karját, hogy megszorítsa a Báró vállát, ahogy azt tenni szokta, az utolsó pillanatban azonban visszahúzta a kezét. Egy szívdobbanásnyi szünet után újfent a diákok felé fordította a tekintetét, a hangja azonban megfeszült. – Talán Mágiaügyi Miniszter lesz. Albus úgysem kívánja elfogadni azt a posztot. Megkérhetnéd, hogy tegye majd helyre a Kísértet-részleget.

A Báró összevont szemöldökkel sandított Nicholasra, a griffendéles szellem azonban nem nézett rá.

Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Nicholas ehhez hasonlóan visszafogta magát. A korábbiakhoz képest az elmúlt évszázadban valahogy gyakran vált esetlenné közöttük a beszélgetés. Nicholas gyakorta elharapta a mondanivalóját, s azt követően zavart hallgatásba burkolózott. Azelőtt viszonylag gyakran hozzáért a Báróhoz (megfogta a vállát, esetleg a fel- vagy alkarját, többnyire, amikor magára akarta vonni a mardekáros figyelmét), hiába érte őt mindig olyan váratlanul a fizikai kontaktus. Nicholas azon a határozott véleményen volt, hogy ez természetes volna, és a Bárónak hozzá kellene szoknia. Újabban azonban ettől is tartózkodott.

Mivel viselkedése ezen apróságokat leszámítva nem változott, a Véres Báró nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot. Nicholas ugyanolyan gyakran kereste fel őt, szemlátomást ugyanolyan kellemesen érezte magát a társaságában (a Báró ezt a tényt örökké döbbenetesnek fogja találni), nem arról lehetett tehát szó, hogy végre belátta, mennyire nem érdemes a mogorva szellemre pazarolnia az idejét.

Nem számít. Nem mintha a Bárónak hiányzott volna a kontaktus…

Ismét Nicholas felé nézett, és meglepetésére azonnal találkozott a tekintete a másikéval. A griffendéles pislogott egy nagyot, aztán elkapta a fejét és megköszörülte a torkát, ám nem szólt semmit.

A Báró követte a példáját.

* * *

Természetesen ő is sokat hallott már a Titkok Kamrájáról. A kastélyban eltöltött temérdek évszázad alatt megannyi történet kelt lábra Mardekár Malazár titokban felépített terméről, mely kizárólag az alapító méltó utódja előtt nyílik meg, s ahol az a szörnyű lény rejtőzik, amely megtisztítani hivatott a kastélyt a mugli származású „betolakodóktól”. Hogy volt-e bármi, ami alátámasztotta ezeket a történeteket, azt viszont nem tudta megmondani. Amíg ő maga a Roxfortba járt, Malazár semmiféle utalást nem tett ilyen hely létezésére, a kísértetté válását követően pedig még annyira sem. Ha a Báró elballagása és halála közötti huszonkét Malazár épített is magának egy mindenki elől eltitkolt kamrát, nem látta szükségét annak, hogy felfedje ezt a Báró előtt.

Az évszázadok alatt sok mardekáros akadt, aki megkörnyékezte emiatt a Bárót: Tud-e róla valamit? Igaz-e, hogy létezik? Tudja-e, hogy hol van? Látta-e már? A Báró az igazsághoz híven mindig nemekkel felelt, ez mégsem tántorította el a háza egyetlen diákját sem a fantáziálástól.

Lassanként maga is puszta szóbeszédnek hitte a történetet. Talán csak azért terjesztették el, hogy Malazár véleménye a mugli-ivadékokról örökké fenn maradjon.

… Ám aztán eljött 1943, és a diákokat sorozatos támadások érték.

A kastélyban pánik uralkodott. A Griffendél, Hollóhát és Hugrabug mugli származású diákjai rettegve, csak csoportosan merték a folyosókat járni, mindenki a titokzatos utódról beszélt, és éjjelente egyetlen tanuló sem kószált a kastélyban. A mardekárosok között a Báró tudomása szerint egyedül Denem volt az, akinek félvér származása aggodalomra adhatott okot, a fiú azonban meglepően higgadtan fogadta az eseményeket. A tanárok képtelenek voltak úrrá lenni a helyzeten, a pánikon; próbálták a szokott menetrend szerint tartani az órákat, mintha nem lenne semmi gond, s mellette újra és újra átkutatták a kastélyt a Titkok Kamráját keresve, de hiába. Az igazgató, Armando Dippet, magához szólította a Véres Bárót, a mardekáros kísértet azonban ismét csak annyit mondhatott, mint annak előtte mindenkinek: ő nem tudott egyetlen titkos helyiségről sem.

Minden diák azt latolgatta, ki lehet Mardekár utódja. Voltak, akik ujjal mutogattak másokra, a többség azonban nem mert erről hangosan beszélni, nehogy magára haragítsa az utódot.

A Véres Báró sosem feledte el igazán Malazár búcsúzó szavait, most azonban éjjel-nappal ott lobogtak az elméjében, kérlelhetetlenül: _„Egyszer eljő majd az utódom. Ő majd rendet tesz. Rendet tesz mindenhol…”_ Soha nem hitte volna, hogy így fog fény derülni a furcsa szavak értelmére.

A mardekárosok nem aggódtak – sőt, a többségük helyénvalónak érezte, hogy végre megszabadul az iskola a „sárvérű szennytől”. Életében talán maga a Báró is osztotta volna a véleményüket, csakhogy… nos, a halál sok mindent elvesz az embertől, van azonban, amivel megajándékozza. A csaknem ezer év, amit e földön eltöltött, elégnek bizonyult, hogy megmutassa neki: a vér, akármilyen minőségű is legyen, mindenkiben egyforma. Nem okozott neki örömet a diákok elvesztése.

Egy nap aztán bekövetkezett a végső tragédia: a Kamra szörnye végzett egy fiatal boszorkánnyal. A kastély gyászba borult, sok diákot hazavittek a szülei, a Minisztérium pedig komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy bezáratja az iskolát.

Amikor aztán a terror az egekbe szökött, Tom Denem meglelte és elfogta Mardekár utódját.

Az utód a jelek szerint Rubeus Hagrid volt, egy másodikos griffendéles, aki bizonyítottan egy gyilkos akromantulát rejtegetett a szekrényében. Feltételezhetően megtalálta a Titkok Kamráját és kiengedte a szörnyet, ami friss szabadságában rátámadt a diákokra. A fiúról megállapították, hogy láthatóan nem akart rosszat, a történteket azonban nem lehetett visszacsinálni – így hát eltörték a pálcáját, és eltanácsolták őt az iskolából.

Elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnie a hatalmas könnyeket potyogtató, szégyenpírban égő félóriásra, és a Báró tudta, hogy _lehetetlen_. Nem ő volt. Hogyan is lehetne _ez_ a kölyök Mardekár Malazár méltó utódja?! Bár a kísértetek alapelve mindig is az volt, hogy nem szólnak bele az elevenek dolgaiba, a Báró egy futó megjegyzéssel mégis felhívta erre Dippet figyelmét, az igazgató azonban csak legyintett. Ezután, mivel nem tehetett mást, hallgatott.

Nem úgy, mint Nicholas.

– Kérlek, ne küldjétek el őt! Komolyan kinézitek Hagridból, hogy ezt tegye?! Ismerem őt, vajból van a szíve! És nemrég veszítette el az apját; mégis hová mehetne?

Albus Dumbledore is hasonló véleményen lehetett, mert végül rábeszélte Dippet igazgatót, hogy engedje kitaníttatni vadőrnek és azzal együtt lakhatást kapjon a fiatal félember.

Tom Denem kitüntetésben részesült, minekután az iskolai népszerűsége az egekbe csapott. Mindenki a barátja akart lenni, a tanárok pedig úgy tekintettek rá, akár a mennyekből alászállt csodára. Nos… majdnem minden tanár. Dumbledore valamiért mindig rajta tartotta a fél szemét.

A Báró sosem osztotta különösebben Nicholas rajongását Albus Dumbledore iránt, azokban a hetekben mégis fellobbant benne valami tisztelet-féle a professzor irányában.

– Rendkívül furcsa, hogy Mardekár utódja egy buta, griffendéles félóriás – jegyezte meg a Báró pár nappal a kitüntetés átadását követően. Nem volt szokása önmagától beszédbe elegyedni a diákokkal, ez alkalommal azonban, úgy vélte, kivételt tehet.

Denem feltekintett a könyvéből, és összeszűkülő szemét a Báróra szegezte. Késő este volt, a klubhelyiségben csak két fiú sakkozott a sarokban, messze a csendben olvasó ötödévestől.

Denem egy rövid pillanatig még fürkészőn kémlelte a Bárót, aztán lassan megvonta a vállát. – Valóban az. Ám a vér könnyen felhígul ezer év alatt.

– Mardekár vére nem. Az ő dicső vérvonalát semmi nem szennyezhetné be ennyire; utódai bölcsek, erősek és hatalmasok lennének, mint amilyen ő maga is volt.

A Báró merőn figyelte Denemet, így jól látta, ahogy a szavak hallatán kitágultak a pupillái, ahogy megremegett a szája széle, ahogy mélyebben szívta be a levegőt. A fiú ajkának szélét halvány, hideg mosoly húzta fel, s ez a mozzanat olyannyira a réges-rég halott alapítót idézte, hogy a kísértet csaknem meghőkölten lebbent hátra.

Denem oda sem figyelve pergette végig hosszú ujjait az ölében tartott könyv legfelső lapján.

– Talán lesz más utód is – jegyezte meg halkan, csaknem derűsen, mintha egy dédelgetett titkot osztott volna meg a másikkal. – Olyan, aki méltóbban képviseli Mardekár emlékét.

Jeges érzés ömlött végig a Bárón, de nem engedte megmutatkozni. Denem bevallottan félvér… Eleddig nem fordult meg a fejében, hogy aki a mugli származásúakat vadássza, akár maga is félvér lehet. Most azonban…

A láncai nehéz hangon csörrentek meg, ahogy mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét. – Azt hőn remélem. Nem jelentene dicsőséget, ha házunk alapítójára e bolond félember által emlékeznének.

– Ugye te ölted meg a Szürke Hölgyet, Véres Báró?

A szavak tőrként hasítottak a Báró mellkasába, felmetszették a szívét, s belefúródtak a bordáiba. Soha senki nem kérdezte még ez meg tőle; soha senki nem látta meg ezelőtt a kapcsolatot. Akkor ez a fiú _hogyan?_

A hirtelen kérdés okozta elképedését ezúttal nem tudta véka alá rejteni, Denem pedig elmosolyodott.

– Bocsáss meg, de most szeretném folytatni a tanulást – szólalt meg könnyed hangon, mintha az iménti kérdése csupán a Báró képzeletének szüleménye lett volna, majd visszafordította a tekintetét a könyvre. – Mindenesetre köszönöm, hogy megtiszteltél a figyelmeddel. Roppant tanulságos volt.

A Báró vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a sötét hajú fiatalra, aztán sarkon fordulva a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Évszázadok óta nem érezte magát ennyire feldúltnak – utoljára akkor fordult ez elő, amikor Nicholas a makacs faggatózásával meg az ostoba kimúlásnapi ötletével szintén felrobbantott valamit a Báróban –, és most cseppet sem örült az érzésnek. Talán ha egész éjszaka a láncait rázza a csillagvizsgáló toronyban, az majd segít lecsillapodnia.

Mielőtt azonban átúszhatott volna a falon, Denem közvetlen hangon, mintegy félvállról még odavetette: – Meglehetősen sok időt töltesz a griffendéles házszellem társaságában, nemde? Az ember nem feltétlen ezt várná a Mardekár kísértetétől.

A Véres Báró megállt, majd hátrapillantott a válla fölött. A fiú nem őt nézte, hanem a könyvét, a Bárónak mégis olyan érzése támadt, mintha figyelnék. Egyetlen gondolat kristályosodott ki a fejében: _Ez a fiú veszélyes._

Visszafordulván könnyedén átsiklott a falon, előtte azonban még halkan megjegyezte:

– Ismerd az ellenséged.

* * *

A meggyilkolt lány kísértetté lett. Eleinte elhagyta a Roxfortot, és ki tudja, merre kószált, néhány évvel később azonban a Minisztérium emberei visszahozták a kastélyba, és arra kötelezték, hogy többé ne hagyja el azt. A jelek szerint folyamatosan kísértett és zaklatott egy élőt.

A lánynak elviselhetetlen természete volt – a Véres Bárót csaknem annyira irritálta, mint Hóborc –, szerencsére azonban beköltözött az elhalálozási helyéül szolgáló első emeleti leányvécébe, így a Báró mindennapjaiban, Merlinnek hála, nem sok vizet zavart.

A Titkok Kamrájáról többé nem esett szó, lassan pedig a támadások emléke is teljesen megfakult, akár egy szekrény aljában tengődő régi, poros vászon.

Évekkel később Tom Denem végleg eldobta nevét, és Voldemort nagyúrként minden idők legnagyobb fekete mágusává vált. Rémuralma megkezdődött, és nem akadt senki, aki képes lett volna megállítani őt. 


	3. BUD ~ BIMBÓ

__

_„A halál nem ellentéte, hanem része az életnek.”_

/Murakami Haruki/

_1972\. március 20._

– De jó újhra itt látni téged, Nick! Mikorh is tálálkoztunk utoljáhra? Tíz-tizenkét éve, oui? De ’osszú, ó, de ’osszú idő! – A halott boszorkány sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd a száját lebiggyesztve ismét Nickre sandított a hosszú pillái mögül. – Főleg, mikohr senki más nincs itt, ákivel beszélgethetnék.

 _–_ Szívből sajnálom a magányod, drága Véronique – mondta Nick őszintén, s hogy jobb kedvre derítse a nőt, átváltott annak anyanyelvére. _– Mindazonáltal neked is meg kell értened, miért nem hagyom el mostanában a Roxfortot._

Véronique tekintete felcsillant, az arcára pedig vidám mosoly költözött, mint mindig, amikor Nick franciául szólt hozzá.

 _– Hogyne érteném. Mióta Tudjukki szabadon tombol, még a levegő is megváltozott. Még ők is érzik…_ – Gyöngyházas tekintete az egy emelettel alattuk táncoló muglikra vándorolt.

Nyirkos, szürke reggel virradt Glasgowra, ez azonban nem tartotta vissza az intézet oktatóit attól, hogy megtartsák az órákat. A hatalmas tükrökkel körberakott teremben mindenhol égtek a lámpák, így a kinti nyomott idő ellenére is meleg fény fogadta a terembe a beözönlő hat-hét éves gyerekeket. Harisnyával fedett lábuk szinte semmi neszt nem vert a fényes padlón, izgatott fecsegésük azonban egészen addig nem csitult el, míg a tanárnő csendre nem intette őket.

 _– Olyan édesek_ – sóhajtott fel Véronique. _– Legszívesebben magamhoz ölelném mindet. A kis Jacket azonban nem látom sehol. Csak nem ijesztettem el?_

– _Meglátott téged egy gyermek?_ – hökkent meg Nicholas.

– _Ami azt illeti… igen. Jaj, ne vágj ilyen képet! Még a muglik is tudják, hogy itt kísértek! Épp csak nem szoktak gyakran látni, ez minden._

Meg kellett hagyni, közel sem volt példátlan, hogy egy mugli meglássa a fiatal balerina szellemét. Véronique a Beauxbatonsból való elballagását követően Nagy-Britanniába költözött angol származású kedveséhez, a kapcsolatuk azonban idővel megromlott, így élete hátralévő részét a táncnak szentelte. Sikeres táncosnőként mindenhol megismerték a nevét, később a glasgowi balettintézet egyik legkiválóbb oktatója lett. Huszonhat évesen, előadás közben érte utol a vég, amikor egy elvakult rajongója a visszautasítástól megkeseredve felrontott a színpadra és leszúrta őt.

Véronique nem lépett tovább, és ezzel a ténnyel még az itt dolgozó és tanuló muglik is tökéletesen tisztában voltak: a meggyilkolása napjától kezdve terjengtek a pletykák, miszerint a kedves arcú sztárbalerina véres tüllruhájában mai napig az intézet termeit járja, és csendesen figyeli az új nemzedékek táncosait.

Egyben tévedtek csupán a muglik – Véronique minden volt, csak _csendes_ nem. Amikor Nick először betévedt az épületbe, valamikor a múlt évszázad közepén, a nő magán kívül volt az örömtől. Bár néha-néha megpillantották őt, a halálát követő húsz-huszonöt évben nem akadt senki, akivel kicsit is beszélhetett volna, így hát Nick jelenléte – bármily rövid ideig maradt is – rendkívül boldoggá tette. A megismerkedésük óta Nick valahányszor elhagyta a kastélyt, eljött meglátogatni a szellemnőt, akivel jó barátságot kötöttek az elmúlt idő alatt.

Véronique derűs volt és mindig mosolygott, gyöngyözően tudott kacagni, és volt benne valami megfoghatatlan, ifjú báj, amit még a halál komorsága sem tudott kiölni belőle.

Nagyon emlékeztette Nicket Eglantine-ra; talán pont ezt kedvelte meg benne.

 _– Mit gondolsz, Tudodki meddig fog pusztítani?_ – kérdezte ekkor Véronique. A gyengéd mosoly lelohadt az arcáról, gyöngyházas szemébe őszinte aggodalom költözött. _– Nem sok hírt hallok errefelé a varázslóvilágról, de tudom, hogy nagy a baj. Múlt hónapban egy idős varázsló költözött a városba; tudom, mert a_ Don Quiote _előadás alatt meglátott engem, és utána beszéltünk egy kicsit. A várandós lányát és a vejét meggyilkolták a halálfalók. Felejteni akar… De már a muglik sincsenek biztonságban._

Nick nehéz szívvel pillantott le az izgatottan bemelegítő gyerekekre. _– Bár mondhatnék valami bíztatót! De nem tudom. Fogalmam sincs. A Roxfort egyelőre biztonságos, de tudjuk, hogy Tudjukki javában mozgolódik a háttérben… És az a legborzasztóbb, hogy úgy sejtem: ez még korántsem a vége._

_– Nálatok tanítanak jóslástant is, nem? Kérdezd meg az oktatót, nem lát-e valami kiutat._

_– Attól tartok, ez nem egészen így működik, kedvesem._ – Véronique a nehéz téma ellenére is elmosolyodott a becézés hallatán. _– Nem rendelhetünk magunknak egy megváltót a sorstól! Ez amúgy is ködös egy tudomány… Nem; ha van olyan tárgy, ami most a segítségünkre lehet, az egyedül a sötét varázslatok kivédése. Merlin a tudója, nagy szükségünk van rá._

A balerina elgondolkodón nekidőlt Nick vállának, aki gondolkodás nélkül a nő válla köré fonta a karját. Jólesett a közelség, az érzés, hogy nincs egyedül. A Roxfortban jó ideje már csak a Pufók Fráter volt az, akivel néhanapján megpaskolgatták egymás vállát, de ennyi. Régen sokat noszogatta a Véres Bárót, mert mindig élvezte, mennyire meg tud lepődni a férfi egy-egy érintéstől, de… az már a múlté.

Feszes csomó húzta össze Nick gyomrát, mint újabban mindig, amikor a Báróra gondolt. A jelenség oka jó ideje nem volt már előtte titok, Nick mégis képes volt még mindig zavarba jönni tőle.

Hogy elterelje a gondolatait a mardekáros kísértetről (no meg mindenről, ami vele együtt járt, ám még gondolatban sem szerette kimondani), Nick megjegyezte: _– Hogy valami derűset mondjak, rég nem voltak olyan kiváló griffendéleseink, mint mostanában. Az ötödikesek között van kettő, akiken már látszik, hogy tökéletes auror alapanyagok, a másodikosok közül pedig egy fantasztikus fogó került ki; az idei meccseket elnézve elfogott a sóvárgás, bárcsak én is játszhatnék még! Tavaly és az azt megelőző évben is mi vittük el a Házkupát – úgy sejtem, idén sem lesz másként!_

 _– Ejnye, ne bízd el magad!_ – mondta játékos megrovással Véronique, miközben karcsú ujjaival belecsípett Nick karjába. _– Csak hallaná ezt a többi házszellem!_

_– Ők is tudják, hogy a Griffendél a legjo… ÁUCS! No de kérem, kisasszony!_

Ahogy Nick próbálta kikerülni a harmadik csípést, olyan hirtelen rántotta hátra magát, hogy a mozdulattól félrebillent a feje. Véronique hangosan nevetni kezdett, mire jó pár gyerek és a tanárnő is meglepetten felpillantott, szemükkel az árnyékos karzatot pásztázva. A két ott tanyázó szellem gyorsan láthatatlanná vált, ám az egyik mugli kislány még így is felnyögött:

– Ez Véronique Marseille kísértete volt, igaz? Az Örök Balerina?

– Ne butáskodj, Molly! Nincs itt semmilyen kísértet – vágta rá rögtön a tanár, a szemét azonban ő is a karzatra szegezte. Jó pár pillanat eltelt, míg végül homlokráncolva visszafordult a gyerekekhez. – Jól van, folytassuk!

– _Ssh_ – búgta halkan Nick, amikor Véronique még mindig rázkódott az elfojtott nevetéstől. – _Azt hiszem, talán célravezetőbb lenne, ha máshol folytatnánk a beszélgetést._

 _– Meglehet. A kicsiket úgysem szereted annyira nézni. –_ Mikor a kísértet ismét láthatóvá tette magát, a terebélyes tüllszoknyát igazgatva kezdett el lebegni a karzat mögötti folyosó irányába. _– Egy hónap múlva egyébként új előadásuk lesz. Ha gondolod, örömmel venném, ha eljönnél._

Nick is csatlakozott hozzá. Lágyan megsimította a nő kontyba csavart, puha haját, de megrázta a fejét _. – Nem hiszem, hogy egyhamar eljönnék megint a Roxfortból. Ilyen időkben… ott a helyem, tudod?_

 _– Megértem –_ bólintott Véronique. _– És őszintén kívánom, hogy semmi baj ne érje a diákokat! Talán… Az meg mi?_

Nick követte a szellemnő tekintetét, amely egy földön heverő fekete övtáskára esett. Véronique pillanatok alatt mellette termett, majd leguggolt, hogy szemügyre vegye annak tartalmát.

 _– Kulcsok, notesz… még több kulcs…_ – sorolta, fénylő ujjait lassan keresztülhúzva a táska anyagán, aztán pedig a mellette szétgurult többi apró tárgy felé fordult. _– Mik ezek, játékgolyók? Meg egy pakli kártya… Hoppá, ott a névtábla! Paul Bryce – persze, gondolhattam volna! Az a bolond gondnok folyton széthagyja a dolgait._

Nick nem sok figyelmet szentelt a földön heverő tárgyaknak, mikor azonban a lába előtt egy félrecsúszott kártyalapra lett figyelmes, hideg, kellemetlen érzés kúszott végig a gerincén.

Csak a lap hátát látta, mégis azonnal tudta, melyik az. Hogy ne tudta volna? Az elmúlt néhány évszázad során nevetségesen sokszor találkozott szembe vele. Volt, hogy ehhez hasonlóan az orra alá repítette a sors, máskor egy-egy kártyázó diák pont akkor emelte ki a lapot, amikor Nick elhaladt mellette. Eleinte nem is nagyon figyelt fel rá, mikor viszont már a hatodik alkalommal kellett _arra_ a lapra merednie, mindig csak _arra az egyre_ , és nem másra… akkor már nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Egyszer el is szakadt nála a cérna, és felkereste az akkor illetékes jóslástan tanárt. A látó egyetlen pillantást vetett csupán a kártyára, aztán rámosolygott Nickre.

– Kártyavetésben, főleg tarot-ban, igencsak ritka a coeur ász. Ha nem kérdező vagy, és mégis sokszor megjelenik előtted a kártyalap, akkor a személyedet jelképezi.

– De a saját személyemet ugyan miért böki a sors folyton az orrom elé? Tudom, milyen vagyok. Nem kell folyton emlékeztetnie rá! – Nick gyanakvó pillantást vetett arra az istenverte kártyalapra, ami legújabban a keze ügyébe került, s közben mélyre fúrt az agyában néhány réges-rég hallott szó után. – Mikor először fordult elő, az akkori jóslástan professzor annyit mondott, a lap a bátorságot és a harcos katonát testesíti meg.

– Ó, igen. De lehet azért ennél mélyebbre is ásni. Az összes szív-kártya erős érzelmeket reprezentál. A coeur ász a szenvedélyt és a szeretetet jelképezi, valamint olyan egyéneket, akikben mélyen élnek ezek az érzések. Boldogság, siker, tavasz… De a legfőbb jelentése: „szeretet iránti vágy”. – A férfi feldobta a lapot, majd két ujja közé csippentve elkapta. – Összességében azt mondanám, meglehetősen nyerő kártya.

Nick az ajkába harapva meredt a fehér lapra, az azon szinte lüktetni tűnő szívre. – De hiszen én _halott_ vagyok!

– Én se tudtam, hogy ez lehetséges, ám a jelek szerint nem akadály a holtság – vonta meg a vállát a professzor. – Nem akármilyen halott vagy, hanem kísértet; félig-meddig még ehhez a világhoz tartozol. Ugyanúgy vannak érzéseid, mint minden élőnek. Talán a lap arra próbál rávilágítani, amit magadtól nem veszel észre.

– Mire célzol ezzel?

A férfi arcán megjelenő halvány, csaknem öntelt kis mosoly csöppet sem volt Nick ínyére. – Elég egyértelmű, nem? Jobban a szíved mélyére kellene ásnod, mert mozgolódik ott valami. Ha eléd raknék most egy teljes paklit, és választanál onnan még egy lapot, rögtön ki is derülne, micsoda.

Nicket még most is kirázta a hideg, amikor visszagondolt arra a pillanatra. Az volt az a momentum, amikor váratlanul letisztult benne minden… amikor képtelen volt az elméje mélyére zárni azt, amit – ha teljesen őszinte akart lenni magához – már régóta tudott. Mintha hideg vízzel öntötték volna nyakon, mely ár kimosott belőle minden gondolatot, minden sejtést, minden gyanakvást… nem maradt más a fejében, csak _ő_.

Nem választott új lapot. Nem akarta tudni, nem akarta a _bizonyosságot_. Talán megint félt? Valószínűleg. Bármily nagy is volt a szája, bármily határozottan állította is az ellenkezőjét, a keserű igazság az, hogy Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington sosem tudta teljesen maga mögött hagyni a gyávaságát.

_– Nick? Minden rendben?_

Véronique hangja olyan lassan törte át a griffendéles kísértet elméjében uralkodó ködöt, mintha valahonnan a víz alól szólt volna. Nick megrázta a fejét (aztán gyorsan el is kapta azt, mielőtt még teljesen félrebillent volna), hogy kiűzze belőle a kellemetlenül csikorgató gondolatokat, majd mosolyt erőltetve magára visszafordult a barátja felé.

_– Bocsáss meg, kissé elgondolkodtam._

_– Azt látom._ – A nő pár rövid pillanatig aggódó tekintettel fürkészte Nick arcát, de aztán hagyta, hogy elüljön a téma. _– No jöjjél, mesélj róla, hogyan telnek a napjaid a Roxfortban! Ha jó ideig valóban nem találkozunk ismét, szeretném minél jobban kihasználni ezt a pár órát._

 _– Tökéletesen egyetértek –_ bólintott Nick. Végtelenül hálás volt, amiért Véronique nem firtatta a dolgot. Hátrasimította a hosszú, hullámos fürtöket a válláról, majd sajnálkozón megcsóválta a fejét. _– Képzeld, a Fejvesztett Futam már megint visszautasította a csatlakozási kérelmemet!_

* * *

_1974\. december 25._

– Te ölted meg a Szürke Hölgyet?

A Báró megdermedt. Mintha undok gnómok kacagtak volna láthatatlanul a fülébe, csak hogy a következő pillanatban a mellkasába marjanak, és karmos ujjaikkal megmarkolják a szívét. Azelőtt soha senki nem szegezte neki ezt a kérdést, most pedig pár rövid évtizeden belül kétszer is?!

A Véres Báró lassan a kérdező felé fordult. A fiú máskor is elhúzódott a tömegtől, most azonban, a karácsonyi vacsora alkalmával teljesen egymaga üldögélt az asztal egyik sarkában. A téli szünetre a diákok közül rajta kívül csak pár felsőbb éves mardekáros diák maradt, a többi ház tanulóival pedig szemlátomást kimondatlan egyezséget kötött, hogy kölcsönösen levegőnek nézik egymást.

A kísértet eleddig nem sokat beszélt vele, de jól tudta, ki ő: Perselus Piton, negyedéves, bájitalkeverő zseni. Lumpsluck nem győzött ódákat zengeni a fiú képességeiről, melyhez egyedül az egyik griffendéles boszorkány tehetsége volt fogható.

– Miért kérdezed ezt?

Piton nem vette le sötét szemét a szellemről, ahogy előrehajolt. Zsíros, fekete haja puhán fénylett a magasban égő gyertyák lángjának fényében.

– Ő az egyetlen kísértet, akihez soha nem szólsz hozzá, mégis gyakran figyeled. Ő pedig tudomást sem vesz rólad. Azt mondják, ti ketten vagytok a kastélyban legrégebb óta kísértő szellemek… Könnyű volt összerakni.

– Ha már van határozott véleményed, ugyan miért kérdezel rá? – mordult fel a Báró. Az ujjai újra és újra megfeszültek a kezében tartott láncokon, mint mindig, amikor feszült volt. Heléna halála még ennyi idő elteltével is ezt tette vele.

A fiú megvonta a vállát. – Jó a bizonyosság.

– Nem támasztottam alá semmit.

– De nem is cáfoltad meg.

Furcsa kölyök volt, de kétségtelenül eszes és tehetséges. A Báró számtalan alkalommal látta már őt a könyveit bújva üldögélni az éjszaka kellős közepén a kihalt klubhelyiségben, a könyvtár hosszú sorait róni csendesen, vagy épp lendületesen körmölni az ölébe húzott pergamenekre. Mindig magának való volt, félrehúzódó, szinte már megkeseredett – ami nem is csoda, tekintve, mennyit kapott attól a felfuvalkodott griffendéles párostól.

Amire azonban a kísértet leginkább felfigyelt, az Piton egyik griffendéles lányhoz fűződő barátsága volt. Egy kezén meg tudta volna számolni, hányszor fordult elő az évszázadok során, hogy a Mardekár és a Griffendél egy-egy diákja barátságot kötött egymással, ráadásul azon elenyésző esetek is általában véget értek a Roxfortban töltött hét év alatt. Piton és a másik boszorkány (Evans? Valamilyen Evans volt a neve) kapcsolata hasonlóan megromlani látszott az elmúlt időszakban.

A Báró nem akarta belátni, miért esett ez neki rosszul, de az igazat megvallva jól tudta: ez is csupán azt példázta, hogy Nicholas és az ő barátsága sem hivatott túlélni az örökkévalóságot. Az ő esetükben mindössze… tovább tartott. De nem lesz örök.

– Perselus! Gyere már!

A fiú felkapta a fejét és a hang irányába nézett, a Báró pedig követte a tekintetét. A három idősebb mardekáros diák már az asztal mellett állt, a prefektus, Avery, pedig türelmetlenül intett ismét Pitonnak.

A Véres Báró egyiküket sem ismerte különösebben közelről (Nicholasszal ellentétben, aki minden griffendéles diákot igyekezett jól megismerni az itt töltött hét évük során), de az nem volt titok számára, hogy mind szimpatizáltak Voldemorttal. A Sötét Nagyúr hívei halálfalóknak nevezték magukat, és a testükre vették Voldemort jelét… Kegyetlen tetteikről suttogott az egész varázslóvilág. Vajon ezek a fiatalok is ilyenek lesznek?

Meglehet. Némelyikük szemében már most ott égett az őrült láz.

Piton gyorsan félretolta a tányérját, holott láthatóan még nem is fejezte be az étkezést, majd felszedelőzködve a többiek után igyekezett.

– Piton! – A fiú a szemöldökét ráncolva pillantott vissza a kísértetre, aki halkan megjegyezte: – A helyedben messze elkerülném Voldemortot.

Piton megtorpant egy pillanatra, a tekintete habozott… Avery azonban ismét utána kiáltott, mire az arca úgy lezárult, mintha víz mosta volna le róla az összes érzelmet.

– Megyek! – Azzal a Véres Bárónak hátat fordítva elsietett.

* * *

Két évvel később, egy hideg februári éjszakán a Báró olyasmit tudott meg, amire sosem számított.

A Báró szokásához híven épp a csillagvizsgáló toronyban körözött, amikor Hóborc feltűnése kizökkentette nyugalmából. Az istenverte kopogószellem az asztronómia tanterem csillárát bütykölte (feltehetőleg azt remélve, hogy a következő napon ráesik majd az egyik tanuló fejére), amikor a Báró az állandó vihogást megelégelve helyretette a komisz szellemet, majd úgy döntött, inkább a kastély többi részét járja egy kicsit.

Az alsóbb emeleteken a gondnok felügyelte a folyosókat, Helénával vagy a Pufók Fráterrel sem akart összetalálkozni, ezért inkább a Griffendél-torony egyik elhagyott, csöndes szegletét szemelte ki magának. Láncai finom hangon zörögtek, ahogy húzta őket maga után a földön, az ólompántos ablakokon át besütő hold kékes fénye itt-ott összekeveredett a benn égő fáklyák adta narancsos foltokkal, izgalmas mintázatokat vetítve ezzel a falakra. A Véres Báró hosszú órákon át rótta a sötét folyosókat, a lépcsőházat, mígnem egyszer csak halk suttogásra lett figyelmes.

Ösztönösen láthatatlanná változott, és nem mozdult, hogy a láncok árulkodó zörgése mihamarabb elhaljon. Szerencsére a beszélők a jelek szerint nem figyeltek fel rá.

–… ha itt találnak. A tegnapi után nem tudlak még egyszer észrevétlenül becsempészni.

Hiába mormolta csupán a szavakat, a Báró azonnal ráismert Nicholas hangjára. A homlokát ráncolva közelebb libbent, vigyázva, hogy a láncok csörrenése ne árulja el a jelenlétét.

– Tudom – mondta egy másik férfihang. – És fogadd a tegnapiért őszinte köszönetünket! Ha nem csalod el Fricset, azonnal lecsapott volna ránk. Régóta feni a fogát Jamesre meg énrám…

A Báró már látta a fiút: egyik lábát felhúzva ült a padlón, és szórakozottan pörgette a pálcáját az ujjai között, Nicholas mellette guggolt. A fiú arcába lógó sötét haja javarészt kitakarta vonásait, a Báró mégis tudta, ki ő.

Hogyisne tudta volna! A Black-família egyike volt azon aranyvérű családoknak, akik hosszú évszázadokra vissza tudták vezetni a vérvonalukat. Mindegyik leszármazott büszke diákja volt a Mardekár-háznak, így amikor Sirius Black megjelent a Roxfortban, a Véres Báró azonmód elkönyvelte őt a háza tökéletes új diákjának.

Hatalmas döbbenet volt, hogy a fiatal Blacket a Griffendélbe osztotta be a Teszlek Süveg.

Azóta az öccse, Regulus, már a mardekárosok sorait bővítette, a Báró azonban még mindig azon a véleményen volt, hogy az idősebb fiúval jobban jártak volna; a kölyök értelmes volt, eszes, tehetséges, a gyakori házirendszegések és kihágások pedig azt sejttették, azért mégsem volt az a tökéletes, makulátlan griffendéles.

Viszont hogy egyedül kószáljon éjszaka a kastélyban… nos, a Báró tudomása szerint csaknem példátlan volt. Mindenki tudta, hogy a Potter-Black páros folyamatosan a Roxfortban tekereg, többnyire két másik griffendéles társaságában, az viszont soha nem fordult elő, hogy Black egymaga induljon neki az esti kóborlásnak.

Szemlátomást Nicholasban is felötlött ez a gondolat, mert rákérdezett: – És hogyhogy csak így, egyedül, Sirius?

– James egész este Lilyt próbálta fűzögetni, aztán tizenegy felé duzzogva elaludt, Peter és Remus meg sosem szerettek ilyen későn a klubhelyiségen kívül mászkálni. Remus amúgy is nagyon fáradt, tegnap… – Black elharapta a mondatot, kitekintett az ablakon, aztán lassan megvonta a vállát. – Tegnap éjjel eléggé kimerült.

– Te talán nem? Már pirkadt, mire bementetek.

– Á, nekem kutya bajom – rázta a fejét Black. Továbbra is kifelé nézett a tekintetével, azonban mintha messzebb látott volna a kinti tájnál. Végül mélyen beszívta a levegőt és elfordult, majd mindkét lábát felhúzva a térdére támasztotta a fejét. – Nem tudok aludni.

Nicholas arca mindig is olyan volt, akár egy nyitott könyv, és a Bárónak nem kellett zseninek lennie, hogy meglássa rajta az őszinte aggodalom jeleit. A griffendéles szellem előrehajolt, majd fürkészőn meredt a mellette ülő fiúra. – Valami baj van?

Black sötéten, szárazon felnevetett. Már nem játszott a varázspálcájával, csak markolta, hogy szinte elfehéredtek az ujjai.

– Nem. Nem tudom. Olyasmi…

A furcsa válasz nem nyugtatta meg Nicholast. Már emelte volna a kezét, hogy megérintse a fiatal varázsló vállát, a mozdulat közepén azonban leeshetett neki, hogy nem képes rá, mert sután leeresztette a karját.

– Tudok valamiben segíteni?

– Azt kötve hiszem. – Black hosszú, nagyon hosszú ideig hallgatott. Mikor végül megszólalt, olyan halkan beszélt, hogy talán egy éji bogár szárnyának verdesése is több zajt vert volna. – Nick, tudsz titkot tartani?

Nicholas kihúzta magát. – Természetesen. Megbízhatsz bennem, Sirius.

Black felsandított a kísértetre, aztán újra a földnek szegezte a tekintetét. Furcsa volt ilyennek látni őt; általában csak úgy sütött belőle a magabiztosság, a lezserség… most mindez lehullt róla, és a helyükben nem maradt más, csak egy törékeny mag.

– Azt hiszem, szeretem őt – suttogta a fiú. – Jó, persze régóta szeretem, hiszen az egyik legjobb barátom, de… de nem csak ennyiről van szó. Mert… Basszus. Asszem, szerelmes vagyok belé. Basszus!

Olyan hirtelen öklözött bele a padlóba, hogy Nicholas meglepetten hátrahúzódott, aminek következtében aztán vészesen billegni kezdett a feje. Ő azonban mit sem törődött ezzel.

– Kiről van szó? – kérdezte lágyan.

– Remusról. – Black felhördült, aztán a szemét lehunyva hátravetette a fejét, ami így hangos koppanással jelezte találkozását a kőfallal. – A rohadt életbe! Annyira szerettem volna meggyőzni magam, hogy nem igaz…!

– Sirius, nyugalom!

Nicholas meglegyintette a fiú vállát, aki megremegett, amikor a gyöngyházfényű kezek átsiklottak a testén. A mozdulat viszont láthatóan célt ért: Black megemelte a fejét, és vonakodva ugyan, de a kísértetre nézett.

– Nincs ezzel semmi baj – mondta halk, csitító hangon Nicholas. – Még ha váratlanul ért is, ez aztán ne egye a szíved! Kevés oly csodás érzés van e földön, mint a sze…

– De ő _más!_ – csattant fel Black, majd az ajkába harapott, ahogy a kiáltása a folyosó teljes hosszában visszhangozni kezdett. Kétségbeesett éllel, ám fojtott hangon folytatta: – Remus a legjobb haverom! Ő és James és Peter! Épp csak… Hogy a fenébe eshettem bele a legjobb barátaim egyikébe?! Ha bármelyikük rájön…

– Gondolod, hogy többé nem lennének a barátaid? – Nicholas lassan megcsóválta a fejét, mely kizárólag a fodorgallérnak köszönhetően nem billent előre. – Te jobban ismered őket, mint én, de kétlem, hogy ez előfordulhatna.

Black letette a pálcáját, a térdére hajtotta a homlokát, majd átkarolta mindkét lábát. Cseppet sem hasonlított arra a magabiztos kölyökre, aki mindig ott vigyorgott a griffendéles kvartett élén, a Véres Báró pedig szeretett volna felszívódni. Nem volt kíváncsi erre a beszélgetésre, viszont moccanni sem mert attól tartván, hogy a lánccsörgés elárulná. Még a dematerializálódás is hangot hagyott volna maga után, és Nicholas azonmód ráismerne a zaj forrására.

Talán ha nagyon finom, nagyon lassú mozdulatokkal elhátrálna, elég messze kerülne tőlük ahhoz, hogy ne figyeljenek fel a neszre…

– Sosem tudhatják meg – mormolta Black közben a térdébe. – Főleg Remus nem. Egyszerűen nem értem… Sose vonzódtam a srácokhoz! Régen csomót szívattam Reget amiatt, hogy csak fiúkkal haverkodik, a lányokra meg rá se hederít. James meg totál el van szállva Lily miatt; folyton mondogatja, hogy kerítsek én is valami csajt, aztán majd elmegyünk egy dupla-randira… És Merlin szerelmére, hiszen annyit flörtöltem csinos kis boszikkal! Mind oda voltak értem! Persze egy sem… egy sem tetszett igazán, de jó buli volt, élveztem. Erre meg, amikor komoly dologról lenne szó… – Black ismét elharapta a mondandóját, aztán újra a padlónak vágta az öklét. – A francba!

Nicholas hallgatott, és amikor ismét megszólalt, a hangja meglepően lágy volt. – Jól sejtem, hogy még senkinek nem beszéltél erről, igaz?

– Még szép! – horkantott fel Black. – Eszembe sincs rögtön bejelenteni az iskolának, hogy a jelek szerint meleg lettem.

– Nem kellene ezen ennyire fennakadnod – vélekedett Nicholas. – Sokat változott az emberek hozzáállása az elmúlt évszázadokban. Különben is… nem mi választjuk meg, kibe szeretünk bele. Az csak úgy megtörténik. Néha olyankor, amikor a legkevésbé számítanál rá, és néha azzal a személlyel, akit álmodban sem hittél volna. De ez nem baj.

– Meg ne sértődj, Nick, de mit tudsz te erről az egészről? Hiszen halott vagy!

A griffendéles kísértet mozdulatlanná dermedt, az arca egy pillanatra úgy megnyúlt, mintha megütötték volna.

– Való igaz, életemben soha nem ismertem meg a szerelmet… nem házasodtam meg, nem születtek sarjaim… – Habozott; a Bárónak szinte látnia sem kellett őt, mégis tudta, hogy bizonyára beszívta az ajkát, mint mindig, amikor zavarban volt. Feszült figyelemmel meredt Nicholasra, amint az lassan kifújta a benn tartott levegőt, és kibökte: – Mégis beleszerettem valakibe. És az a valaki egy férfi.

Black döbbent, hitetlenkedő nyögést hallatott, a Véres Báró azonban vajmi kevés figyelmet szentelt a kölyöknek – a tekintete szinte hozzáragadt az ingujja szegélyével matató kísértethez. Hogy Nicholas… _Micsoda?!_

– Ezt nem mondod komolyan! – hebegte Black, tudtán kívül a Báró gondolatait visszhangozva.

Nicholas bosszúsan kihúzta magát, holott zavara egyértelműen látszott. – Ugyan miért hazudnék? Csupán azt próbáltam alátámasztani ezzel, hogy ez bárkivel megtörténhet, függetlenül attól, számít-e rá, avagy sem. Hidd el, én is sokat tűnődtem azon, miért is történt ez, de egy idő után rájöttem, hogy teljesen fölösleges ezzel ölnöm az időt. A szívet nem lehet megkérdőjelezni, sem irányítani.

– Egy másik kísértetről van szó? Ki az?

– Nem ismered. Senki nem ismeri igazán… – Nicholas elfordította a fejét, így a Báró csupán a hullámos fürtjeit látta, mégis a gyomrába süllyedt egy nehéz érzés.

Black a nem várt hír fényében, úgy tűnt, meg is feledkezett a saját problémájáról. Dörzsölten elvigyorodott, és ha nem egy szellem lett volna mellette, talán vállba is veregeti.

– Szóval ezért mész el néha a kastélyból: hogy találkozz vele!

– Sirius, kérlek! – Nicholas felállt és kihúzta magát, de nem ment el. A két kezét maga előtt összefonva meredt le a fiúra. – Rólad van szó, nem rólam; ez, ha úgy vesszük, titok volt a titokért, rendben? Én nem tartom elképzelhetetlennek, hogy Remus hasonlóan érezzen. Adj egy kis időt magadnak, aztán próbálj meg beszélni vele.

– Ja, persze. – Black kérészéletű derűje pillanatok alatt elhalt. Ismét hátradöntötte a fejét, és onnan nézett fel Nicholasra. – Az biztos pazarul menne. „Hé, Remus, öreg haverom! Rájöttem, hogy szívesen smárolnék veled. Van kedved kipróbálni?”

– Ha te magad nem veszed komolyan, másoktól sem várhatod el, hogy úgy tegyenek – rótta meg Nicholas.

– Ugyan, esély sincs rá. Akkor miért ne kíméljem meg magam a megaláztatástól? – A fiú keserűen felnevetett, a grimasz-szerű mosoly azonban hamar lelohadt az arcáról. Egy darabig hallgatott, szemlátomást Nicholas szavain tűnődve, aztán lassan megkérdezte: – Te elmondtad neki?

Nicholas megrázta a fejét. – Nem. De az más. Az én… választottam már nagyon hosszú ideje szeret valakit.

Black erre nem tudott mit reagálni. Mindketten csöndben, elgondolkodva meredtek maguk elé, és így a Báró sem tudott másként cselekedni. Talán akkor sem tudta volna más mederbe terelni a gondolatait, ha erővel parancsolnak rá.

Soha meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Nicholas esetleg szerethet valakit. Tényleg ezért menne el időnként a kastélyból? A gondolat egyszerre volt abszurd és… furcsán ijesztő. A Báró viszolygott a szerelemtől, hiszen elég volt csak magára néznie, hogy lássa, milyen eredményre vezetett. Réges-rég, még élőként és fiatalként, a szerelem szép volt és kellemes; egy gyöngéd, meleg bimbó, ami kivirágzott a mellkasában. Ahogy azonban férfivá ért, s újra meg újra el kellett viselnie a választott nő visszautasítását, minden lágyság kiveszett belőle, a helyébe pedig vad, rút érzések költöztek: harag, kétségbeesés, birtoklási vágy, megszállottság.

E sötét érzések végül őrületbe, gyilkosságba taszították őt. És azóta? Azóta a Heléna iránt érzett szerelme a mellkasába fúródott jeges tőr, mely nem olvad el, nem tűnik el, nem szűnik meg. Egyszerűen csak ott van… és folyamatos sajgást okoz.

Nem, a Báró megvetette a szerelmet. Nem okozott az semmi jót. És… a jelek szerint Nicholas is hasonlóan érzett.

De akkor miért beszélt az istenverte érzésről mégis úgy, mintha érne valamit?

Black feltápászkodott a földről. Újra megpörgette a pálcáját az ujjai között, majd apró, aranyszínű szikrákat küldött a levegőbe. A meleg fény egy pillanatra ragyogta be csupán az arcukat, azután elnyelte a sötétség.

– Milyen ő? – kérdezte halk, nyugodt hangon, mintegy jelezve, hogy a kísértetnek nem kell válaszolnia, ha nem akar. Nicholas ennek ellenére elgondolkodón kipillantott az ablakon.

– Félreértett – mondta rövid habozást követően. – Visszahúzódó. Goromba.

– Eddig jól hangzik – mormolta Black, mire Nicholas szája halvány mosolyra rándult.

– Nem olyan rossz – ellenkezett a szellem. – Csupán mélyre kell ásni, hogy az ember meglássa, mi rejlik igazából benne, ez minden. Még engem sem engedett elég mélyre, de… úgy gondolom, így is kiváltságosnak nevezhetem magam. Sokan tartanak tőle, ám ok nélkül. _Il peut être couvert dans le sang… mais il a un coeur gentil, mon baron._

A Véres Báró kis híján elejtette a láncait.

– Hm? Mit mondtál?

– Csak egy francia mondás. – Nicholas az arcába húzta a kalapját. – Most már tényleg ideje lenne nyugovóra térned, Sirius. Ha más nem is lát meg, a Kövér Dáma tudni fog róla, milyen sokáig kinn voltál.

– Á, ő úgysem köp be. Mióta Jamesszel folyamatosan szórjuk neki a különféle bókokat, soha egy pisszenést sem szól rólunk a tanároknak. – Vigyorogva rákacsintott a griffendéles szellemre, aztán a hajába túrt, és zsebre dugta a pálcáját. – De igazad van. Ha semmit nem alszom, holnap használhatatlan leszek, akkor pedig aztán Remus dupla annyit fog morogni velem, amiért róla másolom le a mágiatörténet-teszt válaszait.

Nicholas felkuncogott.

– Felkísérlek – mondta aztán, és a fiú előtt lebegve elindult a lépcsőház irányába.

A Báró nem mozdult a helyéről. A távozók után nézett, de nem látta őket; az igazat megvallva semmit nem látott, mintha a folyosó minden zugát árnyak lepték volna el, kitakarva előle mindent. Csengett a füle, a fejében az az egyetlen, imént elhangzott mondat visszhangzott…

Ő ugyan nem beszélt olyan folyékonyan franciául, mint a tizenötödik századi angol udvarban nevelkedett Nicholas, nemesi mivoltánál fogva azonban a Báró is értette olyan jól a nyelvet, hogy tudja: ez bizony nem egy mondás volt.

Távolról sem.

 _„_ _Meglehet, vér borítja őt… a szíve mégis kedves az én bárómnak.”_

* * *

Nem kérdezett rá. Nem adta jelét annak, hogy tudja. Egyszerűen… hagyta, hogy az információ leülepedjen az elméje mélyén, és a valóságban közben minden maradt a régiben.

Persze, néha megfordult a fejében, hogy felvesse a dolgot. Hogy rákérdezzen. Hogy _bizonyosságot nyerjen._ De végül mindig lebeszélte magát – hiszen ugyan mit nyerne vele? Nicholas nagyon jól átlátta a helyzetet: a Báró mást szeretett. Ez a szeretet volt az ő keresztje, amit halálának minden egyes pillanatában magával kellett cipelnie. Hogy egyáltalán honnan szerzett erről tudomást Nicholas, az olyan kérdés volt, amire a Véres Báró nem akart választ kapni. Nem akarta tudni, mennyit sejtett a férfi a múltjáról; tisztában volt-e vajon azzal, hogy a Báró egy gyilkos? Hogy megölte a szerelmét? Hogy e szörnyű tette bilincsbe verte, s azóta is ezért hordja magával a láncokat?

Ám az is lehet, hogy Nicholasnak mindezekről sejtelme sem volt, és csupán _megérezte_ , mi van a háttérben. A Báró meg akarta hagyni őt ebben a hitében. Hosszú idő kellett hozzá, hogy beismerje, Nicholas valóban a barátja – talán az első, akit egész életében és halálában őszintén a magáénak tudhatott. Ha eddig nem derült fény a Báró szégyenteljes múltjára, jobb szerette volna, ha ez így is marad.

Amennyiben viszont tényleg tudott róla… (Ki árulhatta el? Csak Hóborc és Heléna tehették, bár kérdéses az is, Perselus Piton az igazság mekkora részére jött rá…) Nos, amennyiben Nicholas tényleg tudott róla, a Báró csodálta, hogy egyáltalán még szóba állt vele.

Ezen felfedezés fényében persze máris megértette, miért viselkedett némiképp feszültebb módon vele Nicholas.

Voltak napok, amikor a Báró csak meredt a holt varázslóra, míg az fel nem pillantott – és amikor a tekintetük találkozásakor Nicholas gyorsan lesütötte a szemét, furcsa, idegen, ám mégis ismerős melegség szökkent a Báró mellkasába. Felzaklatta, ahogy Nicholas megrezzent, valahányszor a Báró véletlenül-szándékosan megérintette a karját; és szinte bizseregni kezdett a gerince, valahányszor Nicholas ránézett azzal az idióta, teli szájas vigyorával.

Ez a tekintet volt minden, amire életében Helénától vágyott.

Ez a tekintet volt minden, amit halálában nem szabadott volna megkapnia. Senkitől.

Azt nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy ne melengessék meg ezek a meg nem érdemelt pillantások, de soha semmivel nem bátorította. Ha elég idő eltelik, bizonyára Nicholas is belátja majd, milyen ostobaság ez az egész, és maga mögött hagyja. A férfinak oly nagy szíve volt – igazán megérdemelte, hogy egy arra érdemes kísértetnek ajánlja fel azt.

Nem egy olyan besorvadt, kegyetlen és szánalmas alaknak, mint amilyen a Véres Báró volt.

* * *

Mikor már a Sötét Nagyúr uralma megdönthetetlennek tűnt, mikor már az elevenek nem tudták eldönteni, rémálmot élnek-e, avagy ébren rémálmodnak… a vész olyan hirtelen tűnt el, mintha elfújtak volna egy gyertyát.

Halloween éjszaka volt. A diákok már rég visszavonultak a klubhelyiségekbe, a tanári kar azonban meglehetősen nyugtalan volt, miután Dumbledore, majd McGalagony is váratlanul elhagyták a kastélyt. Késő éjjel pusmogások keltek szárnya az épület minden szegletében, szemlátomást senki nem aludt. Baglyok kezdtek el özönleni, az éjszaka csendjét petárdák és tűzijátékok robbanása verte fel.

Nicholas mindig is rajongott a Halloweenért (elvégre azon a napon halt meg), hajnalban azonban szerfelett különös ábrázattal kereste meg a Bárót. Szemlátomást siethetett, mert a feje egészen lebillent a mellkasára, mikor pedig megigazította azt, az arckifejezését nem lehetett igazán megfejteni: nagyra tágult ezüstös szeme az egyik pillanatban mérhetetlen döbbenettel, a másikban határtalan örömmel meredt a mardekáros kísértetre.

– Dumbledore visszatért – hebegte vékony hangon.

– És? – dörrent rá a Véres Báró türelmetlenül. – Mondta, miért kellett elmennie? Hogy mi folyik odakinn?

Nicholasban szemlátomást győzött a boldogság: megkönnyebbült, győzedelmes mosoly terült szét az arcán.

– Tudjukkinek vége!

* * *

_  
1991\. szeptember 1._

Nick elégedetten tapsolt az ujjongó griffendélesekkel, mialatt Harry Potter félszeg kis mosollyal letelepedett az asztalukhoz. Micsoda dicsőség! Harry Potter – _a Kis Túlélő!_ – a Griffendélben! Persze, ez nem is csoda; elvégre mindkét szülője ebbe a házba került, és lássuk be, igazán úgy illik, hogy a minden idők legkegyetlenebb varázslójának legyőzője a bátor oroszlánok létszámát növelje.

A szellem jókedvűen megveregette a csenevész fiú vállát, aztán nem állta meg, hogy át ne sandítson a mardekárosok asztalához: a Véres Báró a szokott komor tekintetével meredt maga elé, mikor azonban észrevette, hogy Nick figyeli őt, felhúzta az orrát és elfordult.

 _Háh! –_ gondolta Nick kárörvendőn. _Már készültél, hogy ráteszed a mancsod, mi?_ A Voldemort bukását követő elmúlt évtized során számtalan szóbeszéd kelt szárnya, mely azt taglalta, a gonosz fekete mágust nyilván csak egy még hatalmasabb fekete mágus győzhette le – s ennek okán egyesek feltételezték, hogy Harry Potter egy nap még a Mardekár színeiben fog járni, hogy megbukott elődje nyomát bejárva átvegye annak helyét. Hogy a Véres Báró mit gondolt e szóbeszédről, rejtély volt, azt azonban Nick biztosan tudta, hogy az ösztövér kísértet csöppet sem bánta volna, ha a híres fiú a mardekárosok körét gazdagítja majd.

Még a beosztásra sem volt szükség azonban, hogy Nick lássa, ezek a pletykák teljesen alaptalanok. Az alacsony, sovány, szende kisfiú első látásra aligha emlékeztetett magabiztos apjára, az azonban sütött belőle, hogy nem az a gonosz mágus alapanyag. Kerek szemüvege majd’ leesett az orráról, arcát izgatott pír színezte meg, és egy pillanatra sem lohadt le a csodálkozó, félszeg mosolya.

Az elmúlt hat évben a Griffendél sajnos siralmasan teljesített (jó, utolsó helyen sosem végeztek, de azért távolról sem közelítették meg régi dicső fényüket), így a Kis Túlélő megjelenését Nick biztató jelként könyvelte el.

A gyerek meglepően csenevész volt, mégis úgy megrakta a tányérját, mint aki napok óta nem jutott ételhez. A sok ínycsiklandó étek láttán Nick szíve mindig megfájdult, s most sem tudta magában tartani a sóhaját: – Nagyon guszta…

Hatalmas, smaragdzöld szemek pislogtak fel a kísértetre. – Ön nem…

– Majd ötszáz éve, hogy egy falatot sem ettem – rázta meg a fejét Nick. – Nincs is szükségem rá, de azért hiányzik. Jut eszembe, még be sem mutatkoztam! Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington vagyok, szolgálatára. – Udvariasan rámosolygott a közelében ülő fiatalokra, és közben feljebb lökte a kobakján ülő kalapot. – Én vagyok a Griffendél-torony bentlakó szelleme.

– Tudom, hogy ki vagy! – szólt közbe izgatottan egy másik fiú, aki a hajszíne és a szeplős képe alapján kétségtelenül egy újabb Weasley lehetett. – A bátyáim meséltek rólad. Te vagy Félig Fej Nélküli Nick!

Mindegy, hányszor kellett átesnie ezen a szóváltáson, Nick még most is felhúzta magát rajta. Maga elé idézte a Pufók Fráter hangját _(„Nagy ajándék a diákok által kapott név, gondolj erre, és légy hálás!”_ ), mégsem tudta teljesen lenyelni a sértettségét.

– Lekötelezne, ha Sir Nicholas de Mimsy…

– Félig Fej Nélküli? Hogyan lehet valaki _félig_ fej nélküli?

És _igen,_ ez a kérdés is mindig felmerült. Évről évre. Bah! Nem csoda, ha Nick kissé elveszítette a türelmét.

– Így! – Azzal megrántotta a bal fülét, és élvezettel hallgatta a leboruló feje láttán felszökő döbbent nyögéseket. Miután többé-kevésbé minden gólya magához tért, visszabillentette a fejét a nyakára, megigazította a fodorgallérját, majd végignézett a gyerekeken. – Ide hallgassatok, új griffendélesek! Segítenetek kell nekünk megnyerni az idei házbajnokságot. A Griffendél még soha nem maradt ennyi évig kupa nélkül. A Mardekár hatszor egymás után nyert. A Véres Báró, a Mardekár szelleme, már szóba sem áll velünk, úgy fenn hordja az orrát.

Na jó, meglehet, hogy épp túlzott egy picit… de vitathatatlan tény, hogy sorozatos győzelmeik óta a Báró egyszerűen _elviselhetetlen_ volt. Az az önelégült, ferde kis mosoly mindig felhúzta a szája szélét, és a legváratlanabb pillanatokban szerette Nick orra alá dörgölni a mardekárosok egyértelmű felsőbbrendűségét. A griffendéles kísértetet mindez mérhetetlenül bosszantotta.

Azt leszámítva talán, hogy egy része mégis örült annak, hogy a Báró képes – és hajlandó – ekképp cukkolódni vele. Régen Nick úgy hitte, a Bárót hidegen hagyja az egész bajnokság, az elmúlt évtizedekben azonban mintha könnyebbé vált volna benne valami. Feloldódott. Vagy egyszerűen csak leengedte a maga elé emelt kőfal egy részét.

Akárhogy is, Nicknek eszébe sem volt hagyni, hogy a Mardekár egy hetedik győzelmet is bezsebeljen. Nem, ha rajta múlik!

– Hogyan lett véres a ruhája?

Nick megdermedt, majd lassan a kérdező felé fordult. A szőke fiú teljesen ártatlan, érdeklődő tekintettel figyelte a mardekáros kísértetet, Nick versengő derűje mégis maradéktalanul elszállt.

– Sosem kérdeztem – felelte végül diszkréten.

Technikailag nem hazudott; tényleg soha nem kérdezett rá…

Nick megkereste a tekintetével a Szürke Hölgyet: a hollóhátas diákok között ülő szellemnő szelíden mosolyogva hallgatta az egyik lelkesen fecsegő új gólyát. _A nő, akinek a Báró felajánlotta a szívét… és aki visszautasította azt._

Szánta a Bárót, hiszen most már pontosan tudta, milyen boldogtalan érzés remény nélkül vágyakozni valaki olyanra, aki ezt nem viszonozza – de legalább Nick nem fedte ezt föl, nem tette egyértelművé. Merlin tudja, talán csak ennek köszönheti azt, hogy legalább a barátságuk sértetlen maradt. Bele sem akart gondolni, milyen könnyedén megtörténhetne velük is az, ami a Szürke Hölgy és a Véres Báró között; úgy telne el az örökkévalóság, hogy egyetlen szót sem váltanának egymással, sőt, a Báró levegőnek nézné őt, mint ahogy a Szürke Hölgy teszi most ővele.

Nick lehajtotta a fejét. Nem szeretett a Báró ruháján sötétlő ezüstös vérfoltokra gondolni, sem a folyton magával hordott láncokra. Az előbbi a férfi életének vágyait és bűneit mutatta; az utóbbi a halálának sóvárgását és bűntudatát. Tudta jól, hogy ez tette a kísértetet azzá, aki, Nick pedig elfogadta őt ilyennek.

De ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem kívánta azt néha, „bárcsak”…

* * *

– Gratulálok a Griffendél győzelméhez, kedves barátom!

Nick széles vigyorral szorította meg a Pufók Fráter kezét. – Köszönöm! Tudtam én, _éreztem,_ hogy idén sikerülni fog! Valakinek már igazán meg kellett döntenie a Mardekár uralmát! És… persze a negyedik helyezés nem jelenti azt, hogy ti rosszabbak lennétek – tette hozzá gyorsan. – A hugrabugosok is szépen teljesítettek.

– Ó, a gyerekek nem búsulnak – mondta vidoran a fráter. – Még ők is a Griffendél győzelmét ünneplik. Kitettetek magatokért az idén – főleg az elsőévesek.

Nick olyan lelkesen bólintott, hogy a feje a mellkasára billent.

– Ne is mondd! – helyeselt, miközben helyre igazította a kobakját. – Senki nem tudta, mit várjon Harry Pottertől, és hogy őszinte legyek, a fiú egészen más, mint amilyenre számítottam… de jobb. És bebizonyította, hogy ami csecsemőkorában történt, az nem véletlen! Megmentette az iskolát!

– Még mindig hihetetlennek találom, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr megszállta Mógust. Hogy történhetett ez?

– Nem tudom. Albus nem világosított fel a részletekről. – Gondterhelt ráncok jelentek meg Nick homlokán, melyek nyomtalanul elűzték a Griffendél győzelme felett érzett diadalmámorát. – Aggasztó a tény, hogy képes volt egy ilyen tett végrehajtására… De Harry és a barátai megakadályozták a tervét, és így ismét testetlen, kóbor lélek csupán. Reménykedjünk, hogy ez így is marad.

– Bizony.

Néhány percig komoran, elgondolkodva meredtek maguk elé, aztán a Fráter sóhajtott egy nagyot, és azzal mintha elűzte volna a feje fölül a jövő árnyait.

– Végül elérkezett a várva-várt év – mondta mosolyogva. – Felteszem, már temérdek ötleted van a részleteket illetően?

Nick széles mosolya azonnal visszatért. Megsimította a bajuszát, és lelkesen bólintott. – Hogyne! A nyári hónapokat teljes egészében a készülődéssel fogom tölteni: elvégre ki kell küldenem megannyi meghívót, gondoskodni a zenei aláfestésről, a díszletekről… Ó, rendkívül izgatott vagyok!

A Fráter kedélyesen nevetett egyet, és megpaskolgatta a griffendéles szellem hátát. – Mintha csak tegnap lett volna, hogy az az illedelmes, barna fürtös kisfiú útbaigazítást kért tőlem. Hogy repül az idő, csakugyan!

Most már csak pár röpke hónap, és kerek ötszáz éve lesz, hogy Nick találkozott a hóhér bárdjával… a kastély mindazonáltal már jóval annak előtte az élete részéve vált. Emberléte már oly távoli emlékké fakult, hogy szinte úgy tűnt, mintha nem is ő maga élte volna meg – de halálában a Roxfort volt az otthona, a benne lakó kísértetek pedig a családja.

És Nick a valaha látott legjobb ünnepséget fogja megtartani nekik!

* * *

– Nem.

– Na de Báró!

– Kizárt.

– Ne legyél már olyan makacs, mint egy öszvér!

A mardekáros szellem lesújtó pillantást lövellt Nickre, ő azonban nem tágított. Megvárta, hogy a Báró kifortyogja magát (mely leginkább abban nyilvánult meg, hogy hörögve megrázogatta a láncait, melyek baljósan csörögve-zörögve visszhangoztak fel a csillagvizsgáló torony csendjében), majd megpróbálkozott a finom rábeszéléssel.

– Rengetegen leszünk, legalább százan… még az Őrült Özvegy is igent mondott a meghívásomra! Sőt, Harry Potter is meg fogja tisztelni partimat a jelenlétével! Különleges zenekart szerződtettem, az ételeket hónapok óta rohasztják, Albus még egy megemlékezési tortát is rendelt a kedvemért, szóval úgy vélem, igazán kitettem magamért. Nem értem, miért makacsolod meg magad!

Három nap volt csupán hátra Nick ötszázadik kimúlásnapjáig. Hetek óta másról sem beszélt, és ezzel a Véres Báró is tökéletesen tisztában volt. A mardekáros kísértet még közvetített is neki, amikor Perselus Pitontól engedélyt kért arra, hogy az alagsorban tarthassa meg az ünnepséget. Emlékezett még, milyen rettenetesen gyászos volt a Pufók Fráter kimúlásnapi megemlékezése, így hát Nick eltökélte, mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy az övé még pazarabb legyen. Hónapok óta gyakorolta, hogyan beszéljen hűvös, síri hangon úgy, hogy ne süssön át a lelkesedése.

Különösen fontos volt ez az alkalom azért is, mert Sir Patrick jelezte, hogy a Fejvesztett Futam tagjaival együtt ő is meg fog jelenni. Három visszautasítást követően Nick jól tudta, hogy ez az utolsó alkalma megmutatni a nagyképű lovagnak: ő is van épp olyan borzalmas kísértet, mint a Futam többi tagja. Épp ezért tette olyan boldoggá, hogy Harry Potter igent mondott a meghívására. Őt mindenki ismeri, mindenki ad a szavára – ha _ő_ mondja, hogy Nick hátborzongató kísértet, Sir Patrick a fejét veri majd a falba, amiért nem engedte Nicket csatlakozni akkor, amikor még volt lehetősége rá!

Nick épp azt ecsetelte a Bárónak, milyen gyönyörűek azok a megbűvölt gyertyák, amelyeket a partira rendelt („A viasz fekete, a láng pedig sugárzó, éjkék fénnyel ég – majd te is meglátod, igazán kísértetiesek!”), amikor a mardekáros szellem felvont szemöldökkel megjegyezte, hogy ő nem fog részt venni az ünnepségen.

– Kérlek, Báró! – Nick már a kezét is összetette, úgy kérlelte a halott varázslót. Bármilyen izgatott volt is, a gondolat, hogy a barátja esetleg ne legyen ott, teljesen lelombozta. – Hiszen megígérted, hogy eljössz!

– Soha nem ígértem ilyet – szögezte le nyomban a másik kísértet. – Ami azt illeti, a részvételem témája soha fel sem merült.

– De… de csupán azért, mert magától értetődőnek vettem, hogy te is ott leszel!

A Véres Báró bosszúsnak tűnő mozdulattal megdörzsölte az orrnyergét, majd leeresztette mindkét karját, és szúrósan a griffendélesre nézett. – Nicholas, én nem vagyok társasági kísértet. Nem vagyok képes – és _hajlandó_ – a bájcsevejre, a többiek ezért bizonyára úgy elkerülnének, akár a véres rongyot. A jelenlétem rád is rossz fényt vetne. Amennyiben tehát olyan nagyszabású megemlékezésre vágysz, amelyre évszázadokon át mindenki emlékszik, akkor hidd el, a legkevésbé sem szeretnéd, hogy a közelben legyek.

Nick döbbenten meredt a Báróra.

Azt hitte, a férfi szimplán azért nem akar eljönni a kimúlásnapi partijára, mert nem kedveli az ilyen összejöveteleket, és közben végig… _ez_ volt az oka _?_ Látta, milyen fontos ez az egész Nicknek, és nem akart gondot okozni neki?

Nick egészen meghatódott. És még egyesek azt mondják, a Véres Báró csak magával törődik!

– Nem érdekel, mit gondolnak mások. _Ebben_ nem – mondta határozott hangon. Egyenesen a Báró szemébe nézett, és kényszerítette magát, hogy a zavarát leküzdve kimondja: – Ha ezren jönnének el, és évszázadok múltával is mindenki büszkén mesélne a partimról, az sem érne semmit, ha te nem vagy ott.

Látta a pillanatot, amikor a Báró elképedt. Látta, ahogy a szeme elkerekedik, az ajka szétnyílik, a finom csörgés pedig a megrezzenő kezét is elárulta.

Nick a zekéje alsó szélét babrálva várt valamiféle reakcióra. Tudta: ha még életben lenne, az orcája már bizonyosan lángra lobbant volna.

– Jól van.

A halk, reszelős hang hallatán Nick nyelt egy nagyot, majd ismét a Báróra nézett. A mardekáros kísértet a földnek szegezte a tekintetét, a vonásai mégis meglepően lágynak festettek.

– Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza suttogva.

– Ha mondom! – A Báró megforgatta a szemét, majd rásandított Nickre, az arcán játszó arrogancia azonban minden élt nélkülözött. Ami azt illeti, akár azt is lehetett volna mondani, hogy _mosolygott._ – Ott leszek.

Nick alig tudott ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy átölelje őt.

* * *

_1992\. október 31._

– Gratulálok, Nick, igazán kitettél magadért!

– Minő hátborzongató dekoráció! Egyszerűen imádom!

– Fogadja szívből jövő gratulációmat, jó uram!

A Véres Báró a táncparkett széléről figyelte Nicholast, amint az a bejáratnál állva elegáns főhajtásokkal fogadta a dicséreteket. Noha a férfi láthatóan igyekezett az alkalomhoz illő gyászos és komor kifejezést magára ölteni, időről-időre átsugárzott a lelkesedése egy-egy mosolyban. Mikor aztán egy karcsú, tüllruhát viselő balerina libbent oda hozzá, szélesen elvigyorodott, majd kezet csókolt a szellemnőnek.

A Báró elfordult, és újra végignézett az egybegyűlt sokaságon. Valóban több száz kísértet gyűlt össze ezen az estén, bár sejtette, hogy Nicholas aligha ismerhette mindegyiküket személyesen. A bálteremként szolgáló hatalmas pincehelyiség zsúfolásig megtelt szellemekkel, így sokan már a levegőben táncoltak a fűrész-zenekar finoman búgó zenéjére. Ő senkit nem ismert közülük, hisz soha nem hagyta el a Roxfortot; csupán azon kísértetek arca derengett neki, akik az elmúlt évszázadokban rövid időre meghúzódtak a kastélyban, ám még velük sem beszélt soha.

Nem úgy tűnt viszont, mintha bárkivel is beszélgetnie kellene. Senki még csak a közelébe sem jött, így a terem azon sarka, ahol ő lebegett, meglehetősen nyugodalmas volt. A Pufók Fráter megszánhatta őt (hiába hangsúlyozta a Báró, hogy eszébe sincs diskurálgatni holmi jött-ment szellemekkel), mert korábban odament hozzá beszélgetni, mikor azonban egy nyíllal átlőtt homlokú lovag lelkes kurjantással köszöntette őt, a Fráter hangos bocsánatkérések közepette otthagyta a mardekáros szellemet.

Mindez cseppet sem esett rosszul a Bárónak, elgondolkodott azonban, mégis mi a búbánat vette rá arra, hogy részt vegyen ezen az ünnepségen. Már-már fontolgatta, hogy észrevétlenül kereket old (úgysem figyelne fel a hiányára senki), ekkor azonban újfent Nicholasra esett a pillantása. A kísértet síri tekintettel tessékelte be épp a terembe Harry Pottert és annak két barátját, mikor azonban a gyerekek megszeppent arccal odébb mentek, Nicholas ismét ejtette a gyászos kifejezést, és elégedetten elmosolyodott.

_Ah. Miatta vagyok itt._

Nicholas megérezhette, hogy figyeli őt, mert hirtelen a Báróra pillantott, aztán odasuhant mellé.

– Úgy fest, ennyien leszünk – jegyezte meg derűsen, ahogy végignézett a vendégeken. – A fűrész-zenekar jó választás volt, és a kékfényű gyertyák is osztatlan sikert aratnak. Csak várd, amíg meghallod a beszédemet! Heteken át írtam, és ha szabad megjegyeznem, szerintem rendkívül jó lett!

A Báró hümmögött egyet, mire Nicholas visszafordult felé, majd zavartan pislogott egyet.

– Öhm, nem… nem unatkozol nagyon? Tudom, nem kenyered az efféle ünneplés, és épp ezért nagyon sokat jelent nekem, hogy eljöttél, de ha van bármi, amiben a kedvedre tehetek…

– Nicholas! – A Báró megvárta, míg a griffendéles elhallgat, s csak azután szögezte le: – Valóban nem kenyerem, de azért nem fogok belehalni. Rendben?

A másik szellem döbbenten meredt rá, és olyan sokáig nem szólalt meg, hogy a Báró végül értetlenül felmordult. – Mi az?

– Vicceltél.

– Tessék?

– Az előbb. Azt mondtad: „Nem fogok belehalni.” – Hirtelen teli szájas vigyor terült szét az arcán. – Van humorérzéked! Hol rejtegetted eddig?

A Báró lehunyt szemmel megdörzsölte az orrnyergét, majd a kérdést válaszra sem méltatva taszított egyet a vigyorgó félnótáson. – Inkább menj, és foglalkozz a vendégeiddel!

Nicholas nevetett még egyet, aztán elsuhant. Előbb váltott pár szót egy félkarú kalózzal, majd a három griffendéles gyerekhez libbent. Épp egy mondat közepén tartott, amikor váratlanul vadászkürt hangja harsant fel a távolból.

A táncoló szellemek megálltak, a zene elhalt. Mindenki néma csendben meresztette a szemét, mikor hirtelen fej nélküli lovasok serege vágtatott be a terembe a falakon át. A táncparketten álló kísértetek félrehúzódtak az útjukból, a többség azonban előre nyomulva próbált jobb rálátást nyerni az érkezőkre. A Véres Báró is megközelítette őket, miközben a vendégek elragadtatott tapssal jutalmazták a látványos bevonulást.

Nem kellett zseninek lennie ahhoz, hogy felismerje a Fejvesztett Futamot. Nicholas épp eleget sopánkodott már neki a vezetőről, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore-ról, aki immár harmadjára is visszautasította Nicholas csatlakozási kérelmét.

Az élen ügető lovas lepattant a lováról, a levágott fejét magasra tartva végigkémlelte a tömeget, majd miután kiszúrta Nicholast, a savanyú képű házigazdához csörtetett.

– Nick! – harsogta, miközben visszanyomta a fejét a nyaka csonkjára. – Hogy vagy, öregem? Fityeg még a kobakod?

A Báró még sosem látott ilyen rideg, tartózkodó kifejezést a griffendéles szellem arcán. – Isten hozott, Patrick.

A fejetlen lovag ekkor észrevette a három eleven gyermeket, akik jelenlététől úgy meglepődött, hogy a feje leröpült a fejéről, majd hangosan koppanva elgurult a padlón. A vendégek a hasukat fogták a nevetéstől, Nicholas tekintete azonban csak tovább savanyodott.

– Roppant vicces – mormolta a bajsza alatt.

– Ne is törődjetek Nickkel! – szólt a lovag feje a padlóról. – Még mindig duzzog, amiért nem vettük be a csapatba. De hát könyörgök, nézzetek rá…

A piszkálódó szavak, valamint a vendégek soraiból felhangzó kuncogás nehéz és sötét lángot lobbantottak fel a Báróban.

A jelek szerint Nicholas is megelégelhette a dolgot, mert Podmore-t figyelmen kívül hagyva megemelte a hangját: – Ha szabad egy kis figyelmet kérnem, szólnék néhány szót!

A fekete bársonnyal bevont pódiumhoz sietett, majd beállt a zenekar mellé. A megannyi gyertya lángja kékes fénybe vonta ezüstös arcát, ahogy a torkát megköszörülve hozzáfogott a gondosan előkészített beszédéhez.

– Kedves vendégeim, megboldogult hölgyek és urak! Nagy bánatomra szolgál, hogy itt köszönthetlek titeket…

A Fejvesztett Futam tagjai azonban látványos játékba kezdtek Podmore fejével, magukra vonva ezzel az egybegyűltek figyelmét. Ide-oda rugdosták és dobálták a nagyokat kurjantó kísértetfejet, a vendégek pedig hangosan nevetve és ujjongva szurkoltak a játékosoknak. Még a Pufók Fráter is tapsolt egy nagyot, amikor az egyik lovas bemutatott egy különösen impozáns, félkezes manővert.

–… halálomnak ötszázadik évfordulóján! – harsogta Nicholas a pódium felől, kétségbeesetten próbálván visszanyerni a közönség figyelmét. – Végtelenül hosszú idő volt ez, mégis tisztán emlékszem a napra, mikor…

Ekkor Podmore szakállas feje Nicholas mellett elsuhanva nekicsapódott az egyik fűrésznek, mire a hangszerek sorra eldőltek, akár a dominók. A tömeg hangos tapsviharral jutalmazta a dobást.

Nicholas nyelt egy nagyot, aztán a vereséget elfogadva lekullogott a pódiumról, és mogorva arckifejezéssel beállt az egyik sarokba.

A Véres Báró dühös volt. A harag indái száz irányba kúszva ették be magukat a torkába, csaknem fájón összeszorítva azt. A bordái mögött haragvó tűz égett, a keze ökölbe szorult, a láncai vészjóslón zörögtek.

Ő talán nevetséges időpazarlásnak tartotta ezt az egész ünneplést, fölösleges hivalkodásnak egy olyan esemény fölött, amiről egyáltalán nem kellene megemlékezni – _de Nicholasnak fontos volt._ A Báró mindenkinél jobban tudta, milyen hosszú ideje tervezte már a griffendéles kísértet ezt a napot, hány éjszakát töltött a részletek kiötlésével, mennyi levelet írt meg és küldött el az ország különböző pontjaira… Ezüstös szeme izgatott fényben égett, valahányszor a közelgő kimúlásnapi partijáról beszélt, mosolyogva várta az eseményt…

Ezek a hitvány bolondok pedig nemcsak tönkreteszik, amiért annyit dolgozott, _de meg is szégyenítik őt._

Podmore feje ismét a magasba röppent. A Báró hagyta, hogy a jobbjában tartott láncvég csörögve a földre hulljon, majd az így szabaddá váló kezével előhúzta kardját az oldalán lógó hüvelyből. Az oly rég nem érintett, fénylő markolat egy millennium alatt felgyülemlett energiával pulzált az ujjai alatt, ahogy a Báró megemelte azt, és röptében felnyársalta vele a kísértetfejet.

– Áú! – nyögött fel Podmore, s a vendégek közül többen is felszisszentek. – Oké, hogy halott vagyok, de ezt azért éreztem, öregem!

A taps és ujjongás úgy elhalt, mintha késsel metszették volna el. A Báró döbbent, néma csönd közepette tartotta maga elé a kardot, hogy a pengére feltűzött fej szemébe meredhessen.

– Ha játszani akartok, cirkuszban kísértsetek. Itt sem a hely, sem az idő nem alkalmas gyermekded tréfákra. Világos?

Mielőtt még a férfi reagálhatott volna valamit, a Báró suhintott egyet a kardjával. A fej gond nélkül lecsúszott róla, majd hangos koppanással a földre esett. Podmore teste egy pillanattal később már ott volt, hogy a nyakára illessze, a mardekáros szellem pedig ezalatt a tunikájába törölte a pengéjét. A Futam vezére villámokat szóró szemmel mustrálgatta őt.

A Véres Báró állta a tekintetét. Tisztában volt vele, hogy mindenki őket nézi, ám nem zavartatta magát.

Podmore végül elhúzta a száját.

– A Véres Báró, nemdebár? Hallottam már rólad. Attól tartok, nem sok jót. – Aztán hátrafordulva elkiáltotta magát: – Te Nick, ha ilyen csőcselékkel lógsz, ne csodáld, hogy nem vettünk be!

Nicholas eddig épp oly döbbenten állt, mint a többi vendég, ennek hallatán azonban kihúzta magát, a keze ökölbe szorult.

– Sir Patrick? Megkérlek, hogy társaiddal együtt távozz. – A hangja remegett a feszültségtől. – _Haladéktalanul._

Podmore füttyentett egyet, aztán hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét.

– Pedig hogy feldobtuk az unalmas kis partidat! De legyen, ahogy kívánod. Na gyerünk, fiúk, húzzunk innen! – Felpattant a lovára, s azzal a lovasok, ahogy jöttek, egymás után elvágtattak a falakon át.

Hosszú percekig néma csend honolt a teremben. A vendégek hol Nicholasra, hol a Véres Báróra meresztették szemüket, míg végül a házigazda intett a zenekarnak. Amint felszökkent az első búgó dallam, a feszültség elpárologni látszott a tömegből. Lassan mindenki elfordult tőlük, és folytatták a táncolást meg beszélgetést – noha nem volt kétséges, miről sugdolózott mindenki.

Nicholas továbbra sem vette le a szemét a Báróról, aki lassan visszacsúsztatta a kardját a hüvelyébe. Mikor legközelebb megemelte a fejét, a griffendéles közvetlenül ott lebegett előtte.

Gyöngyházfényű szemében visszatükröződtek a hatalmas csillár kékes lángjai, az arcán döbbenet és hála kifejezései váltakoztak. Szóra nyitotta a száját, ám mintha nem tudta volna, mit is akar pontosan mondani.

Végül elmosolyodott, és egyetlen szó mellett döntött. – Köszönöm.

A Báró biccentett egyet. Nicholas talán magyarázatot várt volna, ő azonban semmi ilyennel nem szolgálhatott. Amit az imént tett… nos, épp olyan átgondolatlan, ösztönszerű (és ostoba) cselekedet volt, mint amikor bő ötszáz évvel ezelőtt többé-kevésbé közvetetten a fiú segítségére sietett. Akkor sem tudta megmagyarázni magának, miért tette. Talán Nicholas ezt váltotta ki belőle.

Az igazság az, hogy nem bánta.

Egy szőke szellemhölgy lebbent oda ekkor hozzájuk (az a balerina, akit korábban Nicholas mellett látott, jutott a Báró eszébe), és hangos francia akcentussal átitatott méltatlankodás közepette belekarolt a griffendéles kísértetbe.

– Micsodá egy feltűnősködő fickó! Felháborhító, áhogy Nickkel beszélt! – puffogott, majd hosszú szempillái mögül a Báróra pislogott. – Igazán jól tette, ’ogy lerhendezte őt, uhram. A Véhres Báhró, oui? Márh sokat ’állottam önhről.

– Csakugyan? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a Báró. Nicholasra pillantott, a férfi azonban gyorsan lesütötte a szemét, és nem fűzött kommentárt a megjegyzéshez. – Én sajnos nem mondhatom el ugyanezt.

A nő gyöngyözően felkacagott, majd kivágott egy csinos pukedlit. – Véronique Marseille. Az Öhrök Balehrina néven szoktak emlegetni. Nick jó bahrátom, úgyhogy ’álás vágyok. Az a felfújt ’ólyág pedig rhemélem, többé nem kehrül a szemem elé!

– Mentségemre legyen szólva, én nem hívtam meg – szúrta közbe fanyar hangon Nicholas. – Sir Patrick bejelentette ugyan, hogy talán tesz egy rövid látogatást a Fejvesztett Futam többi tagjával, de nem hittem, hogy tényleg eljön.

– És még te síhrtál ázon, ’ogy nem vesznek be máguk közé! Én öhrülök, ’ogy nem vágy olyan, mint ők!

Nicholas olyan hevesen rázta meg a fejét, hogy az erősen megingott a nyakán. – Ugyan! Ezek után, ha fizetnének érte, akkor sem csatlakoznék hozzájuk! Nem is értem, miért akartam annyira, hogy bevegyenek, hisz úgy fenn hordják az orrukat, akár a királyok.

– Bizony, hová tetted a fejed? – mormolta a Véres Báró.

Nick tányérnyira kerekedett szemmel meredt rá egy percig, aztán elvigyorodott. – Megint azt csináltad.

A Báró szúrós pillantást vetett a kísértetre, annak jókedvét azonban már semmi nem lohaszthatta le.

– Nézzenek oda! Miért kellett ötszáz évnek eltelnie, hogy rájöjjek, van humorérzéked?!

Az Örök Balerina együtt nevetett Nicholasszal, majd újfent belekarolt a férfiba.

– Most máhr jössz? Megígérhted, ’ogy táncolsz velem!

– Csak ha nem balettet kíván táncolni, mademoiselle – jegyezte meg cukkolón Nicholas.

– Micsodá séhrtés azt feltételezni, ’ogy sák áhhoz éhrtek! No jöjj, mon chéri, ne kellesd mágád!

Nicholas rámosolygott még egyszer a Báróra, aztán a szellemnő kezét megfogva csatlakozott a parketten mozgolódó kísértetek tömegéhez.

Meglepően jól táncolt. Elegáns, könnyed mozdulatokkal lépett, mint akinek a vérében lüktet a zene, derűs arcáról pedig csak úgy sütött, milyen jól érzi magát. A Báró már korábban is felfigyelt a férfi egyértelmű szeretetére a táncművészetek iránt, de most először szemlélhette meg, hogyan is műveli azt Nicholas.

Kellemes látvány volt.

Már hosszú percek óta nézte a párost, mikor észrevette, hogy valaki őt figyeli a táncparkett széléről. Oldalra fordította a fejét, és minden nyugodt érzés rögvest kiszökött a testéből.

Heléna mozdulatlanul állt három apáca kísértete mellett, és pislogás nélkül, egyenesen a Báró szemébe nézett, méregetve őt.

Hát persze, hogy Heléna is itt volt. Nicholas a legelsők között hívta meg a kastély állandó lakóit. Ezek szerint Heléna is szemtanúja volt a Báró iménti tettének…

A mardekáros hirtelen már nem is érezte jól magát. Émelygett, és el akart menni innen, jó messzire Helénától, és annak ítélkező szemétől. Vetett egy utolsó pillantást a vidoran táncoló Nicholasra, aztán átsiklott a legközelebbi falon, és otthagyta a pincét.

*

A kastély többi részében nem az a vidám halloweeni hangulat fogadta, amire számított. A nagyteremben alig maradtak diákok, és akikkel találkozott, mind csoportokban sugdolóztak. A tanárok jó része is felszívódott – állítólag a sötét varázslatok kivédése professzor irodájában tanácskoztak valamiről.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte a Báró, mikor meglátta a másodéves Malfoy gyerek tejfölszőke fejét.

A fiú arcán elégedett, izgatott mosoly suhant át, ahogy az ujjával a plafon felé bökött. – Menj fel a második emeletre, és meglátod!

A Véres Báró felvonta a szemöldökét, de felment a második emeltre. Nem kellett azon tűnődnie, merre menjen: elég volt követnie a szállingózó diákok sorát. Mikor aztán elért a leánymosdóhoz, és a lobogó fáklyák narancsos fényében meglátta ott a falra felfestett feliratot, a gyomrára tonnás súly nehezedett.

– Hallottad? Valaki kővé dermesztette Frics macskáját…

– Mit jelenthet ez? Te hallottál már erről a helyiségről?

– Én félvér vagyok, most akkor veszélyben vagyok?

A Báró megpróbálta kizárni a fejéből az elevenek susogását, ám az mégis befúrta magát az elméjébe, csak hogy ott széttéphetetlenül körülfonja az egyetlen gondolatot, az egyetlen mondatot, ami a sejtelmesen csillogó felirat láttán megmaradt benne:

FELTÁRULT A TITKOK KAMRÁJA. AZ UTÓD ELLENSÉGEI RESZKESSENEK!


	4. BLOOM ~ VIRÁG

_„A halál nem oltja ki a fényt, csak lekapcsolja a lámpát, mert eljött a hajnal.”_

/Rabindranath Tagore/

_1992\. november 9._

Nick szomorúan meredt le Colin Creevey szöszke kis fejére. A fiú teljesen mozdulatlanul, tágra nyílt szemmel, sikolyra nyíló szájjal feküdt az ágyon. Olyan volt, akár egy hús-vér kőszobor; nehéz volt elhinni, hogy még életben van.

Még egyszer körülnézett, nem csellengett-e be időközben egy diák a gyengélkedőre, majd nehéz sóhajjal a Véres Báróhoz fordult. – A múltkor nem történt ilyen. Előbb balesetek voltak, aztán Myrtle halála… de senki nem vált kővé. Mi változhatott meg?

A Báró tanácstalanul megrázta a fejét.

Bő egy hét telt el Halloween óta. Nick sokáig azt hitte, a Mardekár utódjáról szóló figyelmeztetés csak valami ízetlen tréfa, csakúgy, mint a gondnok macskájának kővé dermesztése, a tegnap éjjeli támadás fényében azonban kénytelen volt belátni, hogy nem erről volt szó. Colin mugliivadék volt, „sárvérű”, ezt mindenki tudta. A jelek szerint az utód is.

– Hogy lehetséges ez? – töprengett hangosan. – Vajon ugyanaz felel érte, aki legutóbb? Soha egy percre sem hittem el, hogy Hagrid tette volna.

– Tudod, én kit gyanúsítottam. – Nick bólintott; Voldemort hatalomra törésének idején a Báró megosztotta vele a sejtelmeit. – De ő most nincs itt. Nem tehette.

– Lehetséges, hogy van egy másik vérvonal is? Egy másik utód?

– Nem tudom.

Madame Pomfrey hamarosan visszatért a gyengélkedőre, a kísértetek pedig a plafonon át távoztak a helyiségből. A második emeleten a Pufók Fráter sietett feléjük aggodalmas ábrázattal.

– Igaz a hír? Tényleg támadás ért egy mugliivadékot az éjszaka folyamán?

– Az egyik griffendéles gólyát – bólintott komoran Nick. – Megdermedt, mintha sóbálvány-átokkal sújtották volna… Még sosem láttam ilyet.

– Az igazgató úr nem tud segíteni rajta?

Nick megrázta a fejét.

A három kísértet komoran, némaságba burkolózva meredt maga elé, mígnem a Pufók Fráter végül megköszörülte a torkát. – Szólok a hugrabugosoknak, hogy vigyázzanak magukra. Elég sok mugli-származású van most közöttük.

A szerzetes távozása után Nick tanácstalanul megvakarta a feje búbját, majd a barátjára nézett. A Báró a titokzatos utód halloweeni figyelmeztető támadása óta magába zárkózott, hallgatagabbá és komorabbá vált. Talán zavarta, hogy a mardekárosok többsége láthatóan örült az események ilyetén fordulásának, sőt, állítólag hangosan ujjongtak is, hogy végre valaki „megtisztítja” az iskolát. Bálványozták az alapítót, és emiatt szent kötelességüknek tekintették, hogy egyetértsenek az egykori varázsló nézeteivel is.

Nick tudta, hogy a Báró nem ilyen. Ő sosem örült annak, ha egy diákot bántalmazás ért, akár mardekáros gyermekről volt szó, akár nem. Valószínűleg az elevenek között eltöltött számtalan évszázadnak köszönhette ezt az együtt érző, könyörületes oldalát. Ha a mardekárosok tudtak volna erről, bizonyára gyengeségnek vélték volna, így a Báró soha nem engedte meglátszani.

De Nick jobban ismerte őt bárki másnál. Tudta, mi rejlik a férfi rideg, riasztó álcái mögött.

– Beszéltél Albusszal? – kérdezte egy idő után.

– Nem. Van egy érzésem, hogy ő is osztotta a véleményem, azért tekintett mindig olyan gyanakvón Denemre.

A Báró kinézett az ablakon, ahol az őszi idő ellenére kellemes napfény ölelte körül a tájat. Tekintete hosszan elidőzött a tavon és az udvaron sétálgató tanulókon, arcát meleg fénybe vonta egy beszökő napsugár. Nick képtelen volt levenni róla a szemét.

– Különben pedig – jegyezte meg a Báró lassan –, ha van megoldás, azt csak az élők képesek meglelni. Őket érinti ez, nem minket.

* * *

_1992\. december 18._

– Csak nem hiszed, hogy Harry Potter lenne Mardekár Malazár utódja?

Piton hangosan fújt egyet a bájitalos szekrény mögül. – Az az ostoba kölyök? Nem. A tény, hogy párszaszájú, viszont felettébb érdekes.

– Újabb dolog, ami különlegessé teszi őt, huh? – A Véres Báró átlibbent a terem másik végébe, és onnan figyelte, ahogy a bájitalmester a kampós orra alatt morogva próbált rendet tenni a fiolái között. Hóborc az éjjel megint a pinceszinten rendetlenkedett, és a jelek szerint a szekrényben tárolt összes főzet névtábláját kicserélte. Nos, legalább törni-zúzni nem volt mersze a Mardekár rezidenciáján. – Voldemort is párszaszájú volt.

Piton, mint mindig, most is megrezzent egykori mestere nevének hallatán. Az ujjai ösztönösen a bal karjára siklottak. A Báró tudta, hogy a férfi nincs tisztában e szokásával.

– Ritka, hogy valaki tudjon beszélni a kígyók nyelvén, ám közel sem példátlan. És semmiképp nem bizonyíték arra, hogy Mardekár leszármazottja lenne – szűrte a foga között.

– Próbáld ezt megmagyarázni a többi diáknak. Mintha mindannyiuk fejéből kiment volna, hogy Potter maga is félvér. Ez, összevetve a jellemével, gyakorlatilag kizárja, hogy ő legyen a tettes.

– Potter aranyvérű – kapta fel a fejét Piton.

A Véres Báró épp egy nyitott tankönyvet tanulmányozott, ennek hallatán azonban felnézett, és felvonta a szemöldökét. – Malazár nem tartotta valódi boszorkánynak a sárvérűeket, így a követői szemszögéből Lily Potter sem tekinthető annak.

A férfi arca elsötétült. Annyi év telt már el, és a nő nevének említése még mindig fizikai hatással volt rá. Vetett egy goromba pillantást a kísértetre, aztán visszadugta a fejét a szekrénybe.

– Kezdj valamit Hóborccal, mert ha még egyszer felfordulást csinál itt, nem állok jót magamért!

Mielőtt a Véres Báró epésen felelhetett volna valamit, éles kiáltások és futkosás zaja szűrődött be a terembe a fentebbi emeletről. Piton és a Báró mindketten felpillantottak, aztán a professzor az ajtóhoz sietett, és szélesre tárta azt.

Hóborc visítása olyan hangosan visszhangzott a folyosón, hogy a fiolák megremegtek a polcokon.

– MERÉNYLET! KETTŐS MERÉNYLET! MENEKÜLJÖN MINDEN ÉLŐ, MINDEN HOLT! POTTER ISMÉT LECSAPOTT!

Piton és a Báró összenéztek, aztán a kísértet a plafonon átsuhanva felsietett az emeletre.

Teljes volt a káosz: a diákok rettegve bújtak össze, a tanárok falfehér arccal próbáltak rendet tenni, Hóborc kaján kiabálása azonban nem engedte lecsillapodni a pánikot. – MERÉNYLET! NINCS BIZTONSÁGBAN SE ÉLŐ, SE HOLT! VIGYÁZ…ÁÚÚ!

A Véres Báró habozás nélkül megragadta a kopogószellem nyakát, majd nekilökte őt a legközelebbi falnak. A színes sapka leesett Hóborc fejéről, és a földre hullt.

– Mi történt? – sziszegte a Báró türelmetlenül.

Hóborc nyomban meghunyászkodott. Ijedten pislogott fel a kísértetre, látványosan nyelt egy nagyot, majd lassan kibökte: – Du-du-du-dupla merénylet, ővéressége! Épp az imént! Pont tetten értem a kölyköt, úgy ám!

Csírát vetett a Báróban a kétely – Tévedtek volna? Mégiscsak Potter a bűnös? –, de erővel elnyomta gyanakvását, és inkább az információ kinyerésére koncentrált.

– Mely diákokat érte a támadás? Ők is kővé váltak?

Hóborc visítva próbált szabadulni a szorításából, sikertelenül.

– Az egyik egy hugrabugos kölyök, talán másodéves. Mugliivadék. A másik… Jaj, nem akarom én mondani! – Nyüszített egyet, és újfent ficeregni kezdett. – Letépnéd szegény fejemet a helyéről, pedig nem én tehetek róla! Egyedül Potter a hibás!

– HÓBORC! – mennydörögte a Báró. Végtelen rossz érzése támadt; Hóborc mindig is szeretett információt visszatartani, de csakis azért, mert élvezte. Ám most… most valóban _rettegett_ a mardekáros kísértet reakciójától. – _Ki a másik áldozat?_

– Véres Báró?

A vékony hang hallatán a Báró lepillantott maga elé. Az aprócska Flitwick professzor bánatos kifejezéssel nézett fel a kísértetre.

– A másik áldozat Félig Fej Nélküli Nick.

A Báró kezéből elszállt minden erő, amit Hóborc nyomban ki is használt, és elsuhant a folyosó végébe, a szellem azonban mit sem törődött vele. Szóra képtelenül meredt le a kicsiny tanárra, és próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy nem zúg a füle, nem sípol a világ, nem dugták jéghideg víz alá a fejét…

– Az lehetetlen – suttogta végül.

Flitwick ábrázata még szánakozóbbá vált – mielőtt azonban bármit szólhatott volna, a Báró sarkon fordulva köddé vált.

Hirtelen tűnt fel a gyengélkedőn, nem kis riadalmat okozva ezzel az ott ácsorgó hugrabugos fiúnak, aki hangosan felsikkantott. Az előtte lévő ágyban újabb szoborrá vált diák feküdt, épp olyan merevvé fagyva, mint a Creevey kölyök és a macska. A javasasszony és a Pufók Fráter gyászos arckifejezéssel álltak fölötte.

A Báró egyetlen pillantást szánt csupán a fiúra, majd kapkodva körülnézett – és amikor a terem jobb sarkára esett a pillantása, a szíve a gyomrába süllyedt.

– Báró… – mormolta a Fráter, a mardekáros kísértet azonban meg sem hallotta. Döbbenettől elkerekedett szájjal előrelibbent, és amit látott, az tőrként fordult meg a bensőjében.

Nicholas vízszintesen lebegett a sarokban lévő ágy fölött. Máskor gyöngyfehér szellemteste koromfekete volt, a fejea vállára billent, a tekintete ugyanúgy döbbenetbe fagyott, mint a másik áldozaté. Hullámos fürtjei merevvé dermedve érintették az ágyneműt, a keze megfagyott mozdulat közben.

Úgy festett, mint egy kormos füstből emelt, képlékeny szobor.

A Báró émelyegni kezdett.

– Ő már halott volt – suttogta. Tétova érintést érzett a vállán, de lerázta az idegen kezet. – Mi képes ezt tenni egy halottal?

– Elképzelésünk sincs – érkezett a bánatos felelet közvetlenül a háta mögül. – Még soha nem találkoztunk olyan varázslattal, mely képes lett volna ezt tenni egy kísértettel.

– Dumbledore mit mondott?

– Az igazgató úr épp Potterrel beszél – szúrta közbe a javasasszony. A hangokból ítélve a hugrabugos fiút próbálhatta eligazgatni az ágyon, a Báró azonban nem fordult hátra, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla. A tekintetét mintha hozzászegezték volna Nicholashoz.

Olyan fekete volt, mintha füstös mérget pumpáltak volna belé…

A kéz visszatért a vállára, és a Báró ezúttal hagyta.

– Haladéktalanul össze kell hívnunk a kísértettanácsot – mondta halkan a Fráter. – Tudatnunk kell velük, hogy mi sem vagyunk biztonságban.

De hát Nicholas aranyvérű volt… Nem lehetett a támadás célpontja, inkább csak a véletlen áldozata; rosszkor volt rossz helyen.

Ám maga a tény, hogy valaki képes volt ezt tenni egy kísértettel…

A Báró vett egy reszketeg lélegzetet, majd nagy nehezen elfordult Nicholastól. Tudta, hogy a Pufók Fráternek igaza van. Minél előbb figyelmeztetni kell a többi szellemet.

– Szóljunk azoknak is, akik csak alkalomszerűen szállnak meg a kastélyban – mormolta a Báró. Nehezére esett a szavakra koncentrálnia, különösen úgy, hogy Nicholas élettelen, fekete alakjának képe lebegett előtte, valahányszor lehunyta a szemét. – Akinek nem muszáj, ne jöjjön most ide. Mindjárt… megkeresem Binnst.

– Én pedig hívom Hisztis Myrtle-t és a Szürke Hölgyet – bólintott a Fráter. Vetett még egy szomorú pillantást Nicholasra és a hugrabugos fiúra, aztán a falon átúszva távozott.

A Véres Báró is követte a példáját, előtte azonban nem tudta megállni, hogy még egyszer vissza ne forduljon a barátjához. Nicholas üveges szemmel meredt a plafonra, és meg sem rezzent, amikor a Báró végighúzta ujjait a kézfején. A bőre jéghideg volt, és kemény, mint a márvány.

A Báróban is kővé dermedt valami.

* * *

Eltelt egy hónap, de nem változott semmi. A mandragórák jelentették az áldozatok meggyógyításának egyetlen lehetséges módját, azok kifejlődésére azonban még várni kellett. A kastélyban pánik uralkodott, és minden diák Harry Pottert gyanúsította.

A Báró nem vett részt a közös lakomákon. Visszahúzódott a csillagvizsgáló toronyba, és amikor nagy ritkán elhagyta azt, akkor is csak az alagsorba ment. Nem volt türelme senkihez.

Eltelt a január, tovaszállt a február. Beköszöntött a tavasz, a hó elolvadt, a virágok nyílni kezdtek, mégis gyászos hangulat uralkodott a Roxfortban.

Már senki nem mert a torony közelébe menni, miután hallották a féktelen hördüléseket, a láncok dühödt, véget nem érő csörgését. Hóborc újabban messze elkerülte a Bárót, mivel tudta: elég egyetlen rossz mozdulat, és a Báró kitépi a karját a helyéről.

A tehetetlenség érzése volt a legrosszabb. Az utód túljárt mindnyájuk eszén, és ők mind itt álltak, tanácstalanul.

Nem ment el többet meglátogatni Nicholast. Minek tette volna? Semmi értelme nem volt a mozdulatlan teste fölött állni, a látvány ellenben elég gyomorforgató volt ahhoz, hogy még puszta emlékképként is felkavarja a Bárót.

Eljött az április. Mivel már hónapok óta nem történt újabb támadás, a kastélyban kezdtek lecsillapodni a kedélyek.

Nem úgy a Báró szívében.

Sosem vette észre, Nicholas milyen szerves részévé vált az életének. A griffendéles kísértet látogatásai a kezdet kezdetén még kifejezetten bosszantották őt, idővel azonban a napjai részévé váltak. Nicholas nélkül nem volt senki, aki egy méterre is megközelítette volna őt, és a Báró azon kapta magát, hogy hiányolja a férfi társaságát, a hangját, a tekintetét. Érthetetlen – hiszen hosszú évszázadokat töltött el társaság nélkül, amikor Nicholas még nem is volt a világon. És tökéletesen jól érezte magát egyedül! Vezekléssel telt minden napja, nem létezett a szívében más, csak bűntudat és gyász.

Most azonban űr tátongott benne, mely a nap minden órájában fájón, lüktetőn adta a Báró tudtára jelenlétét.

Érdekes, de attól egy pillanatig sem tartott, hogy ő is hasonló sorsa juthat, mint a griffendéles szellem. Sőt, néha el is merengett azon, miért lenne jó, ha pontosan ez történne. Elvégre, ha ő is füstös, fekete szoborrá válna, nem telnének ilyen kínzóan a napjai. Ha Bimba professzor mandragórái tényleg beválnak, egyszerre felélesztenék őt Nicholasszal. Ha pedig nem válnának be… talán nem is lenne olyan rossz dolog az öröklétre szendergés.

* * *

Nicholas régebben sokat panaszkodott egy bizonyos gyakran és rejtélyes körülmények között megjelenő kártyalap miatt. Egy francia pakli egyik lapja volt, valamelyik piros… A Báró kevés figyelmet szentelt neki, Nicholas pedig egy idő után nem említette a dolgot.

Most hirtelen ott lobogott az elméjében, mint egy vadul izzó tűzrakás, mely hosszú, csöndes parázslást követően ebben a percben kelt új életre.

– Nahát, nézzenek csak oda! – álmélkodott Trelawney profeszor. – Erre nem számítottam. Azazhogy mit beszélek… Természetesen számítottam rá, hisz a Belső Szemem előre látta, hogy ez fog történni; mindössze nem tudtam, milyen körülmények között. Milyen érdekes! – Azzal a földön heverő kártyalapok fölé hajolt, majd tűnődőn szemlélgetni kezdte őket.

A Véres Báró maga is a lapokra meredt. – Mégis mi ez?!

Épp a csillagvizsgáló toronyból készült alászállni a pincébe, egy emelettel lejjebb azonban a szórakozott jóslástan professzor figyelmetlenségében átsétált a kísérteten. A Báró tudta jól, hogy a holt lelkekkel való érintkezés felettébb kellemetlen érzés az elevenek számára, így hát cseppet sem lepte meg, hogy a boszorkány nagyot sikkantva kiejtett mindent a kezéből.

Két-három pakli kártya borult a földre, ahol a lapok java része azonmód szét is terült a hideg kőpadlón. A Báró nem pazarolt volna rá egyetlen pillantásnál többet, egyvalami azonban megtorpanásra késztette: az összes lap egyforma volt.

– Most érkeztek meg az új paklik, amiket a következő tanévben akarok felhasználni a kártyavetés bemutatásakor – magyarázta izgatottan a nő, miközben érdeklődve körözött a széthullt lapok között. – Meg vannak bűvölve: a hozzájuk érő személytől függ, milyen színt öltenek magukra. De azt nem is hittem volna, hogy ilyen egyöntetű lehet az üzenet! Ó, milyen izgalmas!

Száznál is több kártya vette körül a Bárót, és mind, _mind_ ugyanazt a fekete alakot mutatta.

– A pique király – mormolta.

Trelawney olyan lelkesen bólintott, mintha előre hozták volna a karácsonyt. – Igen! Az tökéletesen egyértelmű, hogy téged jelöl, Véres Báró. Ez a lap ugyanis a tarot-ban… öhm, olyan sötét hajú férfit reprezentál, aki… Egy pillanat, hirtelen nem ugrik be. Tudod, annyi minden van a fejemben…

A talárja zsebéből előbányászott egy félbehajtott papirost, majd feljebb tolta az orrán ülő szemüveget, és olvasni kezdte.

– Carreau király, nem… Á, igen, a pique király. „Sötét hajú, sötét szemű, többnyire harmincöt év feletti férfi. Általában megözvegyült, elvált, avagy magára hagyott. Szigorú jelleme miatt nehéz kijönni vele, nem szívesen enged az érzelmeinek. Intelligens, ambiciózus és hatalommal bíró, ám hajlamos az arroganciára.” Nos… – Hirtelen felpislogott a szellemre, mintha csak most tudatosult volna benne, hogy az még mindig ott van mellette. – Nem egy… khm. Nem egy rossz kártya.

A Báró képtelen volt levenni a szemét a lapok sokaságáról. Ez van hát benne, csupáncsak ez? Mintha még a kártyák is a képébe akarták volna dörgölni, hogy egyedüllétre van kárhoztatva.

Még hogy kártyavetés. Ostobaság!

Már fordult volna el, ekkor azonban egy apró, piros foltra lett figyelmes a szétterült lapok között. A szemöldökét ráncolva hajolt le, hogy közelebbről szemügyre vegye, s ezzel a professzornő figyelmét is felhívta rá. A boszorkány fürgén kihúzta a betemetett lapot a többi alól, majd a magasba tartotta, hogy a Báró is megnézhesse.

A kicsiny vörös szív szinte lüktetni látszott a papíron.

– Coeur ász, lássuk csak… „Szeretet, szenvedély és szerelem lapja, ám bátorságra, boldogságra és sikerre is utalhat. Amennyiben egy személyt jelöl, az illető többnyire sötétszőke vagy barna hajú, kék, avagy barna szemekkel. Meglehetősen pozitív kártya, és mint minden szív-lap, erős érzésekre hívja fel a figyelmet. Legfőbb jelentése: szeretet iránti vágy.” Ó, hát ez tényleg rendkívül érdekes! Két ennyire eltérő lap egymás mellett!

A Báró torka összeszorult.

Ott feküdt körülötte az a tengernyi fekete király – saját személyének makacs megtestesítői –, ő mégis a boszorkány ujjai közé csípett vörös kártyát nézte.

Az a kis szív ott dobogott a kör közepén makacsul, rendületlenül, a pique király mégsem látta meg, inkább saját szerencsétlenségével vette körül magát. Tengernyi komor kártya, mely alatt eltemetve tündökölt az egyetlen pozitív lap – az egyetlen jó dolog a Báró életében és halálában. És ő nem látta.

A professzor tovább fecsegett, miközben a leírást bújta, a Mardekár házszelleme azonban már nem figyelt rá. Dematerializálódott, a következő pillanatban pedig a pince egyik elhagyatott termében tűnt fel. Ott aztán felüvöltött, és addig csapkodott a láncaival, míg sajogni nem kezdett a karja.

* * *

Május második napján újabb kettős merénylet történt. Egy újabb griffendéles mellett most már a Hollóhát is elvesztette első mugli származású növendékét. A Szürke Hölgy nem tört le olyan látványosan, mint a Pufók Fráter vagy korábban Nicholas, a Báró azonban látta, hogy ökölbe szorítja a kezét, a szeme pedig gyászba borul.

Mintha mindez nem lett volna elég, Dumbledore elhagyni kényszerült az iskolát, a Titkok Kamrájának előző felnyitásakor eltanácsolt félóriást pedig Azkabanba szállították. A Báró tudta, hogy ezzel mit sem érnek. A félóriás ártatlan volt, a valódi tettes pedig Dumbledore felügyelete nélkül várhatóan csak még merészebbé válik.

Az elkövetkező néhány hét vészterhes, feszült hangulatban telt el. Egyedül akkor oldódott fel végre a hangulat, amikor a hónap vége felé közeledve az ideiglenes igazgató, McGalagony, bejelentette: Bimba professzor tájékoztatása szerint a mandragórák végre megértek a feldolgozásra.

Hatalmas kő gördült le a Báró szívéről – olyan volt, mintha hosszú ideje most venne először levegőt, mintha éveken át tartó vaksötét után végre közeledne a pirkadat.

A napfelkelte előtt azonban minden korábbinál sötétebb vihar zúdult rájuk: az utód elrabolt egy griffendéles gólyát, és magával vitte a Titkok Kamrájába. Egyetlen üzenetet hagyott csak maga után: „A lány csontváza örök időkig a Kamrában pihen majd.”

* * *

A három házszellem néma csendben figyelte Pomfreyt, amint az gondos mozdulatokkal kiadagolta a mandragóraszirupot. Végre eljött annak az ideje, hogy felébresszék az áldozatokat, mégis síri hangulat uralkodott az egész iskolában. Tudta mindenki: ha a kővé dermedtek magukhoz térnek is, az elrabolt kislányon már senki sem segíthet.

Késő este volt, a helyiségben lobogó számtalan fáklya és gyertya azonban meleg fénybe vonta a gyengélkedőt. Nem sokkal éjfél után Piton sietett be hozzájuk, egy kisebb tartálynyi újabb főzettel.

– Ennyinek elégnek kell lennie – mondta. Letette a tartályt az asztalra, aztán távozott.

– Bele sem akarok gondolni, mit fog érezni Nicholas, amikor megtudja, hogy a házának egy diákját ily tragikus vég érte – jegyezte meg a Pufók Fráter. Tekintete a hugrabugos fiú mozdulatlan alakjára siklott, bizonyára belegondolva, ő mit érezne hasonló helyzetben.

A Báró őszintén sajnálta, hogy egy bő évezred és megannyi nehéz esemény után végül mégis bekövetkezett az, ami miatt be kell zárni a Roxfort kapuit. Az iskolai vonat a tervek szerint reggel készült elindulni a gyerekekkel; a kastély olyan csendes lesz utána, mint még soha.

Nicholasra függesztette a szemét, és most először azt kívánta, bár ne ébredne fel. Ne most. Ne ilyenkor, amikor minden a nyomorba süllyed.

– Mi akkor is itt maradunk – mondta Heléna, mintha hallotta volna a Báró gondolatait. – A Roxfort az otthonunk. Amíg a falai állnak, mi itt leszünk.

A Fráter egyetértőn bólintott, a mardekáros kísérteten azonban hideg bizsergés szaladt végig. Oly ritkán hallotta Heléna hangját, hogy az valódi erővel bírt fölötte: visszarepítette őt a múltba, egyetlen szó nélkül szembesítette a bűneivel.

Váratlanul csörtetés zajára lettek figyelmesek. Még a javasasszony is felnézett a munkájából, amikor a gyengélkedő ajtaja hirtelen kicsapódott, és két vörös hajú felnőtt sietett be egy reszkető kislányt támogatva.

– Madame Pomfrey! – kiáltott remegő hangon a boszorkány. – Jöjjön a lányomhoz, kérem!

– Mi tört… Édes Merlin! – Pomfrey a szája elé kapta a kezét. – Csak nem… Ginny Weasley?!

A gyermek a pityergés szélén állt, de bólintott, az asszony pedig, aki nyilván az édesanyja volt, egyszerre zokogott és nevetett.

– Harry és Ron megmentették őt! Megtalálták a Kamrát, és megmentették őt!

A Báró szeme elkerekedett.

* * *

Kora hajnalra az egész iskola pizsamában, ám éberen és lelkesen ünnepelt. A nagyterem ünnepi kivilágításban ragyogott az éjszakában, a diákok éledő méhkas módján zengték be a termeket a korai lakoma alatt.

A Véres Báró megkereste az igazgatót, aki röviden beszámolt arról, hogy a Titkok Kamrája valóban létezik, de csak egy párszaszájú képes rálelni, a benne élő baziliszkusz többé már nem jelent veszélyt, és hogy az utód valóban Tom Denem volt – épp csak valamilyen megbűvölt napló segítségével mást vett rá arra, hogy véghezvigye a feladatát.

A Báró azt hitte, elégedettséggel fogja eltölteni, hogy a Denemmel szembeni gyanúi helyesnek bizonyultak, ám semmi ilyesmit nem érzett. Egyszerűen csak… örült, hogy az egész szerencsétlen ügy véget ért.

Hajnali két órára mind a négy kővé dermesztett gyermek feléledt. A Pufók Fráter hangos nevetéssel köszöntötte a hugrabugos fiút, Heléna pedig olyan melegen mosolygott a hollóhátas lányra, hogy a Báró szíve egy pillanatra összefacsarodott – ezer éve nem látott már ilyen kifejezést a nő arcán.

A két griffendéles gyermek is pillanatok alatt magához tért, amikor azonban Nicholas felélesztésére került volna sor, Pomfrey az ajkára harapott.

– Nem tudom, hogyan segíthetnék Félig Fej Nélküli Nicken. A többieknek injekcióval juttattam be a szert a vénájukba, ő azonban… – Elhallgatott, és inkább bemutatta a problémát: a keze épp úgy átsuhant Nicholas testén, mint máskor.

A mázsás súly gúnyosan kacagva gördült vissza a Báró mellkasába.

– Valami módja csak van annak, hogy ő is megkapja a szert!

A javasasszony tanácstalanul nézett rá az ágy mellől. – Van ötleted?

Nem volt.

A Báró a fogát csikorgatva próbálta féken tartani a dühét, azt azonban nem tudta megállni, hogy frusztráltan ne lendítsen egy nagyot a láncain. A Fráter épp csak az utolsó pillanatban húzódott félre, mielőtt a láncszemek nekicsapódhattak volna az oldalának.

– El… öhm, elnézést? Nekem lenne egy… ötletem.

Minden holt és eleven jelenlévő egyszerre fordult a megszólaló felé, aki kipirult a hirtelen figyelemtől. Az utolsó merénylet egyik áldozata volt az; a boglyos hajú lány, akit mindig Harry Potter és a Weasley-kölyök mellett lehetett látni. Mint a többi gyermek, ő is az ágyában ült még.

– Halljuk, Granger kisasszony – biccentett Pomfrey.

– Észrevettem, hogy Félig Fej Nélküli Nicknek többféle kalapja is van, és néha lecseréli a zekéjét. Kíváncsi lettem, hogyan készülnek a szellemeknek szánt tárgyak, ezért utánaolvastam a könyvtárban. Az eljárás során lényegében valódi tárgyakat tesznek „holttá” úgy, hogy különféle bonyolult igéket olvasnak rájuk, vagy ha van rá mód, egyszerűen „megölik” az esszenciáját. – Granger kihúzta magát, majd a mandragóraszirupot tartalmazó tartályra pillantott. – Mivel főzetről van szó, szerintem ez az esszencia-megölés beválhatna. Ha felforralnánk annyira, hogy elpárologjon…

– Az esszenciáját, vagyis a párát, Nickre legyezhetnénk – fejezte be a lánnyal egyszerre Pomfrey. – Kiváló ötlet, Miss Granger!

A Báró még épp elkapta, ahogy a lány boldogan kipirul a dicsérettől, majd dematerializálódott.

Negyed óra múltán Piton oldalán tért vissza a gyengélkedőre. A bájitalmester maga előtt lebegtetett egy gőzölgő üstöt, mely pillanatok alatt lehuppant a Nicholas ágya melletti éjjeliszekrényre. A javasasszony méretes legyezővé változtatott egy kendőt, majd sietve legyezni kezdte az értékes párát, mielőtt még a felforralt főzet kihűlhetett volna.

A Véres Báró várt. Kínzóan hosszúnak tűnő percekig semmi nem történt, ám aztán a szellemtest füstössége lassan oszlani kezdett. A kormos anyag gomolyogni kezdett, majd felszívódott, s a helyén nem maradt más, mint tiszta, gyöngyházas ezüstszín.

Piton is csatlakozott Pomfreyhoz. Ügyeltek rá, hogy a pára a kísértet minden porcikáját elérje, de még így is jó tíz perc kellett, míg Nicholas visszanyerte korábbi színét.

Akkor aztán hirtelen kétrét görnyedt.

– MI AZ OTT?! Mármint… – Nagyokat pislogva körülnézett, és ahogy felismerte, hol van, döbbenet és értetlenség költözött az arcára. – Öhm. M-mi történt?

A Pufók Fráter hangos nevetéssel rávetette magát a griffendéles kísértetre, és szorosan a keblére vonta.

– De boldog vagyok, Nicholas! Merlinnek hála, hogy jól vagy!

Nicholas feje teljesen oldalra billent, ám ez egyszer nem foglalkozott vele. Megvárta, míg a Fráter elereszti őt, aztán újra megkérdezte: – Elárulná valaki, mi folyik itt?

A tekintete ekkor találkozott a Báróéval, és a mardekáros szellemnek földbe gyökerezett a lába.

Olyan rég nem látta ezt az ezüstös szempárt élettől csillogni, olyan rég… Csak most zúdult rá az elmúlt hónapok végtelennek érződő hossza, a harag, az aggodalom, a magány – az érzések pedig egészen maguk alá temették őt. Mindig azt hitte, a halál örök és biztos, ám kénytelen volt belátni, hogy tévedett: csaknem elveszítette az egyetlen személyt, akit a barátjának hívhatott.

Egy vad, önkényes ösztön azt súgta, libbenjen oda Nicholas mellé, és érintse meg – csak hogy lássa, már nem olyan kemény és fagyos, mint amilyen volt –, ám ellenállt a sugallatnak. A szája szóra nyílt, de hang nem jött ki belőle.

Nicholas arcán aggodalom futott végig. – Báró?

A Báró egyetlen szó nélkül köddé vált.

Amikor legközelebb szétnézett maga körül, a csillagvizsgáló toronyban volt. A nagyteremben lakomázó diákok ünneplésének zaja csak tompán hallatszott fel idáig, az ablakon kitekintve azonban látta, hogy fényárban úszik a kastélyt körülvevő udvar.

Lehunyta a szemét. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, majd lassan kifújta. Hosszú perceken át ismételgette a folyamatot, de hiába: a szíve továbbra is úgy vágtázott, mint még életében tette egy-egy párviadal után.

Nicholas felkavarta őt. Örülnie kellett volna a férfi feléledésének. És örült is! Valami mégsem volt jó, valami más volt, valami… valami olyan történt, amire nem számított.

És mindezt tetézendő, gyakorlatilag a lábát szedve elmenekült a többiektől. Szánalmas!

– Báró?

A mardekáros megdermedt mozdulat közben. Nem fordult a bejárat felé, a puha, libbenő nesz azonban elárulta a helyiségbe bekúszó kísértetet. Egy pillanattal később érezte, hogy Nicholas tétován megáll a háta mögött.

– Minden rendben?

A Báró egy pillanatnyi habozást követően hátrafordult.

Nem, nem volt rendben, ám ezt a világért sem ismerte volna be. Helyette inkább azt mormogta: – Nem kellene a gyengélkedőn maradnod?

– Már feléledtem. Az elevenek többet nem segíthetnek – felelte a griffendéles egy vállvonással. – Azon felül… a Szürke Hölgy azt mondta, keresselek meg.

A Báró megütközött ezen. – Csakugyan?

Nicholas bólintott.

– Elmondta, hogy a Titkok Kamrájában lapuló baziliszkusz miatt dermedtek meg a diákok és… nos, én is. – Tűnődő tekintetét a Báróéba fúrta. – Azt is mondta, hogy nagyon aggódtál.

Tagadni akarta. Ellenkezni. Nevetni. „Mily ostoba gondolat – még hogy a Mardekár büszke szelleme aggódott a félnótás griffendélesért!”… A lényének egy része azonban tudta, hogy hazugság lenne; hogy amennyiben ezt tenné, megtagadna mindent, ami a barátságukat széppé tette. Igen, a Véres Báró aggódott – és nem csupán ez. A Véres Báró _tombolt._

Bár nem szólaltak meg, a gondolatai kiülhettek az arcára, mert Nicholas tekintete egyszerre megváltozott. Sajnálat és aggodalom suhantak végig a szemén, mialatt közelebb libbent, és egy szívdobbanásnyi hezitálást követően tétován megszorította a Báró vállát.

– Már jól vagyok – mondta határozott, bíztató hangon. – Többé nem lesz baj. Hallottam, hogy Harry végzett a szörnyeteggel… Így az már sem élőt, sem holtat nem fog bántani. El tudom képzelni, milyen sokk lehetett szembesülni a ténnyel, hogy még kísértetként sem vagyunk biztonságban, mindazonáltal…

Nem, nem, _nem!_ Teljesen félreértette! Hogy is hihette azt, hogy pusztán _ezért_ aggódott?

Nicholas félreértette a tekintetét. – Ne érezd emiatt rosszul magad! A Pufók Fráter mondta, hogy őt is rendkívüli módon megviselték a történtek. A kastély minden lakóját megdöbbentette, hogy… B-Báró?

Nicholas vékony, megfeszült hangon ejtette ki a nevét, amikor pedig a Báró erősebbre vette körülötte a szorítását, reszketegen beszívta a levegőt.

Az élőkhöz képest talán hűvös volt, a Báró mégis szívderítően melegnek érezte a másik kísértet testét, ahogy az előbb megfeszült, majd megremegett az ujjai alatt. Nicholas hosszú, hullámos haja puhán csiklandozta a Báró arcát, a válla jóleső keménységgel nyomódott az övének. A láncok halkan csörögtek a Báró lábai körül a földön, ő azonban nem foglalkozott velük. Megemelte kezét és a férfi nyakára fektette, nehogy félrebillenjen a feje, így most először volt alkalma megérinteni a Nicholas halálát okozó recés szélű, durva sebhelyet.

Amikor a hüvelykujja pillekönnyűn végigszántott a hosszú, körkörös vágáson, Nicholas nagyot nyelt, és ismét megborzongott.

– Mit művelsz? – kérdezte elfúló hangon.

– Fontos vagy. – A Báró összeszorította a szemét, és arra az érzésre koncentrált, ahogy a lágy fürtök az orcájához simultak. – Nem tudtam, mennyire, de az vagy. El kellene taszítsalak, mert tudom, hogy amire vágysz, azt nem adhatom meg neked… de nem akarom megtenni. Tudom, hogy nem érdemlem meg azt, amit felém nyújtasz, mégis gyönyörködöm benne. Önző alak vagyok, Nicholas, aki nem képes a helyénvaló dolgot cselekedni!

– Báró, nem értelek. Miről beszélsz? – A hangjába beszökő pánik azonban arról árulkodott, hogy bizony sejtette.

A Báró elengedte a másik szellemet és leeresztette a kezét, de nem húzódott el. Egy pillanatra belenézett Nicholas nagyra tágult szemébe, aztán a földnek szegezte a tekintetét.

– Szeretem Helénát – mondta halkan, ám határozottan, Nicholas pedig megrezdült, mintha megütötte volna őt. Azonnal tudta, kiről beszél a Báró. – És nézd, mégis mit értem vele! Szerencsétlenséget és keserűséget hoztam rá, így azóta a létezésem minden napja vezekléssel telik. Nem akarom, hogy te is így végezd. És mégsem… szeretném, hogy eltűnj mellőlem. Az elmúlt hónapok ráébresztettek erre.

Nicholas hátrahúzódott. Bár rég nem folyt benne vér, az arca sápadtabbnak tűnt, mint valaha.

– Te _tudod_ – lehelte döbbenten. Amikor a mardekáros kísértet nem reagált, még tovább hátrált, és elhaló nyögést hallatott. – Tudod, hogy én… Mégis _mióta_ tudod?

– Már egy ideje.

– Szentséges ég! – Nicholas a kezébe temette az arcát. – Annyira sajnálom, Báró! Én… Nem is tudom, mit mondhatnék.

– Nem kell mondanod semmit – szögezte le gyorsan a Véres Báró. – Nincs rá szükség.

Nicholas szeretete parázsló lángként melengette belülről a Báró mellkasát, mégis tartózkodott attól, hogy átadja magát az érzésnek. Nem akarta kihasználni, amikor tisztában volt vele, hogy ő maga rideg és kemény, akár a fagyos tél – ugyan mivel is viszonozhatná e tiszta, csodálatos érzést? Hosszú ideig csodálat és megrökönyödés öntötte el őt, valahányszor engedte, hogy a gondolatai ezen irányba folyjanak; elképzelni sem tudta, mivel érdemelhette ki, hogy Nicholas ilyen érzésekkel ajándékozza meg őt. Életében mindig is arrogáns és önfejű volt, süket mások szavaira – halálában pedig elhúzódott mindentől és mindenkitől, nem engedett közel magához senkit. Nicholas azonban az első pillanattól kezdve ostromolta a lelke köré emelt falakat, makacsul átgázolt minden útjába eső tüskés gazon, és fáradhatatlanul kereste azt, amiről a Báró már maga is azt hitte, elveszett.

Dőre módon azt képzelte, elég, ha engedi, hogy a griffendéles mellette legyen; hogy a jelenlegi kapcsolatuk örökké ilyen kényelmes, semleges maradhat. Az elmúlt időszak történései azonban felnyitották a Báró szemét. Ráébredt, milyen vak volt arra, ami végig az orra előtt lebegett – és többé nem akarta bántani Nicholast. A helyes lépés az lett volna, ha eltaszítja őt magától, hogy megkímélje attól a szívfájdalomtól, amit a Bárónak létezése minden percében át kellett élnie.

Ez a lépés volt azonban, amit a Báró képtelen volt megtenni.

Nicholas elszörnyedve meredt maga elé; nem mert a mardekáros kísértet szemébe nézni. Élesen beszívta a levegőt, amikor a Báró odalebegett hozzá, és megrezdült, amikor annak csontos keze leheletfinoman az arcélére simult.

A Báró végtelen csodálattal figyelte, ahogy az ezüstös írisz vékony gyűrűvé keskenyedik a kitáguló pupilla körül, ahogy az ajka szóra nyílik, majd megremeg. A bőre meleg volt és száraz a tenyere alatt. Sem élő, sem holt nem nézett még a Báróra soha ilyen ábrázattal; a látvány egyszerűen letaglózó volt.

– Fontos vagy – suttogta a Báró. – Ez az egyetlen, amit értek.

Nicholas pillái lecsukódtak.

– Nem várok tőled semmit – mondta elcsukló hangon.

A Báró előrehajolt, és egy pillanatra összeérintette a homlokukat. Langymeleg hullámok ömlöttek végig a tagjain.

– Tudom.

* * *

_1994\. október 31._

– Három éve a troll-támadás, két éve Mardekár utódjának másodszori megjelenése, tavaly Sirius Black betörése a kastélyba, most pedig ez! Hová tűntek a régi békés, nyugodt Halloween esték?

– Az biztos, hogy mióta Harry Potter idejött, több minden történt, mint az elmúlt évszázadokban együttvéve – bólintott a Pufók Fráter.

Nick elhúzott szájjal nézett végig a méhkas módjára sustorgó diákseregen; egyértelmű, hogy mindenki a negyedik versenyző kiválasztása feletti sokkon próbálta túltenni magát. Mindenki döbbenetesnek találta a nem várt eseményt, a többség ráadásul mélységesen felháborítónak is.

– Te nem hiszed, hogy Harry maga dobta volna be a nevét, ugye? – kérdezte a Frátert, miután annak tekintetét követve a sértetten morgolódó hugrabugos asztalhoz nézett. – Amikor a Serleg kidobta a cetlit a nevével, épp annyira megdöbbent, mint mi.

– Elismerem, rosszul esik; te is tudod, hogy ritka az ilyen dicsőség a Hugrabug-háznak. Mindazonáltal nem nézem ki a fiúból, hogy önként tette volna. Merlin a tudója, épp elég bajba kerül ilyen veszélyes versenyek nélkül is.

– Az biztos.

Mindenki izgatottan várta a Trimágus Tusát (elvégre egy bő évszázad eltelt azóta, hogy utoljára megrendezték e nívós mágusversenyt), az ünneplés azonban döbbent sokkba torkollt a Roxfort második bajnokának megnevezésekor. A Szürke Hölgy nem fűzött kommentárt a dologhoz, bár amikor kiderült, hogy a bizottság engedi versenyezni Harryt, rosszallón összevonta a szemöldökét.

A Véres Báró mogorva hallgatásba burkolózott, ami nem volt meglepő: mióta csak megtudták, hogy hosszú kihagyás után ismét megrendezik a Trimágus Tusát, bízott benne, hogy az épp úgy Roxfort-Mardekár győzelemmel zárul majd, mint a legutolsó. Már Cedric Diggory nevének kidobásakor elkomorodott, Harry Potter meglepő kijelölését követően azonban egyenesen fortyogni látszott.

Mintha megérezte volna, hogy figyeli őt, a Báró most a nagyterem széle felé fordult, ahol Nick a Pufók Fráter társaságában lebegett. A griffendéles szellem gerincén meleg bizsergés futott végig, amikor találkozott a tekintetük, sejtette azonban, hogy jelen pillanatban nem sok jóra számíthat tőle, így hát inkább visszafordult a Fráter felé.

Az elmúlt másfél évben hozzá kellett szoknia a gondolathoz, hogy a Véres Báró iránt táplált érzelmei korántsem voltak olyan jól elrejtve, mint hitte, ez azonban nem jelentette azt, hogy sikerült túllépnie mérhetetlen zavarán. A Báró azonban a vártnál sokkal jobban vette a dolgot: nem hozta szóba, nem kérdezett rá, nem tette nevetség tárgyává őt. Ami azt illeti, minden a szokott mederben zajlott tovább, és kívülálló szemével aligha következett be változás a barátságukban.

Nicknek fogalma sem volt, mire számítson. Viszonzást aligha várhatott, a visszautasítás azonban eleddig váratott magára. Lehet, a Báró úgy képzelte, ha szó nélkül hagyja a dolgot, Nick előbb-utóbb „jobb belátásra tér”?

Arra nem sok esély volt. Az elmúlt évszázadok alatt az érzései semmi jelét nem adták annak, hogy szerte kívánnának foszlani, sőt, inkább csak megerősödtek. Nick a jövőben sem várt változást.

Az viszont boldogsággal töltötte el, hogy féltett titkára fény derült, a barátságuk mégsem szenvedte kárát. A Báró beismerte, hogy már jóval azelőtt tudomást szerzett róla, minthogy beismerte azt Nicknek, mégsem bánt vele soha másként. Ha kétszáz év múlva is ilyen kapcsolatban lesznek egymással… nos, Nick azzal meg tudna békélni.

A kísértet annyira elmélyedt a gondolataiban, hogy csak akkor ocsúdott fel, amikor a Pufók Fráter finoman megkocogtatta a vállát. – Közöttünk vagy még, barátom?

– Bocsáss meg! – darálta Nick azonnal. – Kissé elkalandoztam. Mit gondolsz, két roxfortos bajnok vajon garancia a Roxfort győzelmére?

A Fráter elmosolyodott. – Őszintén remélem. Csak abban bízom, a bizottságnak tényleg sikerül kiküszöbölnie minden problémát! Bele sem akarok gondolni, mi lenne, ha megismétlődne a legutóbbi incidens…

– Dumbledore nem egyezett volna bele a Trimágus Tusa újjáélesztésébe, ha nem lenne biztos abban, hogy gondoskodni tudnak a versenyzők biztonságáról – mondta Nick őszinte meggyőződéssel. – Minden rendben lesz, meglátod!

* * *

A harmadik próbáról Harry Cedric Diggory élettelen testével a karjában, Voldemort nagyúr visszatérésének hírével tért vissza.

* * *

– Hé! Nick! Állj meg, várj!

Nick már átúszott a falon, a fiú kiáltását azonban még hallotta. Egy pillanatra megkísértette a gondolat, hogy tegyen úgy, mintha nem hallotta volna őt, ám a jó modora lehurrogta a felvetést. Hangtalanul lebbent hát vissza a folyosóra.

– Jó estét – köszöntötte a fiút, mosolyt erőltetve magára. – Látom, nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki késik a lakomáról…

– Kérdezhetek valamit, Nick?

Lám, mégiscsak jól sejtette, mi fog következni. Kényelmetlenül babrálni kezdett a fodorgallérjával, mígnem a csend már-már fülsiketítőnek tűnt. – Öhm… Nagyon sürgős, Harry? Nem érne rá a lakoma után?

Cseppet sem lepte meg, hogy a fiatal griffendéles határozottan megrázta a fejét.

– Nem… Kérlek, Nick… Muszáj beszélnem veled. – Azzal kinyitotta a legközelebbi tanterem ajtaját. – Bemegyünk ide?

Nick mélyet sóhajtott. Jól tudta, mi fog következni, és előre utálta. A gyászt mindenki máshogy élte meg, egy azonban mindig megegyezett: az első fázis, a tagadás fázisa. A remény. Amikor a gyászolók rápillantanak Nickre, és feléled bennük a remény, hogy még van esély, még nem kell búcsút venniük – még helyrejöhet minden. És bármily nehezére esett is, Nick feladata volt, hogy szertefoszlassa e reményeiket.

– Nem bánom – mondta lemondóan, miközben befordult a terembe. – Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem számítottam erre.

– Miről beszélsz? Mire számítottál?

– Arra, hogy megkeresel. – Képtelen volt ránézni Harryre (gyűlölte látni, amikor a gyász megújulva visszaköltözött a szemükbe), így hát az ablakhoz úszott, és szórakozottan kimerengett a kinti szürkeségbe. – Mások is megtették már, miután… elvesztettek valakit.

– Igen. Jól mondod, tényleg kerestelek. – Harry várt, miután azonban Nick továbbra is csak hallgatott, újfent nekikezdett a mondandójának. – Arra gondoltam… Szóval te, ugye… meghaltál. De mégis itt vagy köztünk.

Nick nem tudott visszanyomni egy újabb sóhajt. Elmerengett, vajon a Véres Báró is ilyen borzalmasan érezte-e magát, miután Nick hasonló kérdéseket szegezett neki az édesanyja halálát követően.

– Nem így van? – faggatta tovább rendületlenül Harry. – Meghaltál, mégis tudok beszélgetni veled. És itt jársz a kastélyban. Igaz?

– Igaz – felelte csendesen a szellem. – Valóban tudok beszélni, és itt járok köztetek.

– Akkor hát visszajöttél, nem? A halottak vissza tudnak jönni. Kísértet képében. Nem kell örökre eltűnniük… így van?

Gyűlölte hallani, hogy Harry hangjába kezdett visszaszökni a remény. Miért hitték mind azt, hogy ez a megoldás? Ha ily könnyű lett volna megcsalni a halált, nem is létezne gyász a világon!

– Nem mindenki térhet vissza kísértetként – mondta végül, pár pillanatnyi csend után.

– Csak kik?

– Csak… a varázslók.

– Ah! – Harry csaknem elnevette magát, mire Nick lehunyta a szemét. Lám, reményt adott. És pillanatokon belül el kell vennie azt. – Az nem baj, mert akiről beszélni akarok, az varázsló. Szóval ő visszajöhet, igaz?

Nick elfordult az ablaktól, és szánakozva Harryre pillantott. – Nem fog visszajönni.

– Ki?

– Sirius Black.

Harry arca olyan hirtelen nyúlt meg, hogy a látványtól kis híján meghasadt Nick szíve.

– De hát te is visszajöttél! – csattant fel a fiú. – Itt vagy! Meghaltál, de nem tűntél el…

– A varázsló megteheti ugyan, hogy az élők világában hagyja sápadt árnyékmását, de kevés varázsló lép erre az útra.

Harry mintha meg sem hallotta volna a szavait.

– Miért? Mindegy… Nem érdekel, hogy kevesen csinálják. Ő vissza fog jönni, tudom! – Reménykedőn az ajtó felé pillantott, mintha arra számítana, hogy mindjárt átúszik rajta Sirius kísértete. Az arca kipirult, a szeme csillogni kezdett… fájt rá nézni. Annyi fájdalmat élt már át ez a fiú, és Nick sajnálta, hogy neki is tetéznie kell ezt.

De kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Sirius Black soha nem választaná ezt az utat, ahogy James Potter sem tette – még a Harry iránti szeretetükből sem. Ők, akik egész életükben kalandorok, _tekergők_ voltak, soha nem hátrálnának meg a végső nagy kalandtól. A roxforti éveik alatt mindketten sokat viccelődtek azzal, hogy haláluk után visszatérnek majd a kastélyba, hogy Hóborc oldalán szítsák a káoszt, Nick azonban egy pillanatra sem hitte ezt el – és talán ők maguk sem.

Kevés olyan varázsló élt, aki hajlandó lett volna lemondani az örök békéről az élet ily gyatra másolatáért, de az biztos, hogy Sirius Black nem tartozott közéjük.

– Nem fog visszajönni – ismételte meg halkan Nick. – Ő biztosan… továbbment.

Harry megütközve nézett rá. – Hogyhogy továbbment? Hova ment tovább? Tényleg… Mi történik az emberrel, amikor meghal? Hova kerül az ember? Miért nem jön vissza mindenki? Miért nincs tele a világ kísértetekkel? Miért…

– Nem tudom.

– De hát te halott vagy! – kiáltott fel a fiú. – Ki tudná, ha nem te?!

– Én féltem a haláltól, azért döntöttem úgy, hogy itt maradok – susogta Nick. A torka még most, ennyi idő elteltével is sajogni kezdett, ahogy a kivégzésének keserű emlékei beúsztak az elméjébe. – Néha eltűnődöm, hogy nem kellett volna-e inkább… Harry, én nem vagyok se itt, se ott. Nem tudok semmit a halál titkairól, mert az élet hitvány utánzatát választottam. Úgy tudom, tanult varázslók vizsgálják ezt a problémát a Rejtély- és Minisztériumügyi Főosztályon.

Harry arca elborult. – Ne emlegesd nekem azt a helyet!

Hát persze; a részletekről ugyan mit sem tudott, Albus azonban azt említette, hogy Sirius a Minisztériumban veszítette életét, amikor a rejtélyes körülmények között odakerült gyerekek, valamint a Főnix Rendjének tagjai összeütköztek a Sötét Nagyúrral és halálfalók egy csapatával.

Sirius sokat emlegette, hogy csata közben a legdicsőbb elhalálozni. Ha más nem is, erre büszke lehet.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem segíthettem többet – mondta szelíden Nick. – És most… bocsáss meg, de… tudod, a lakoma…

Azzal magára hagyta a fiút.

Nagy meglepetésére a sarki fordulón túl a Véres Báróba ütközött. A férfi karba tett kézzel lebegett az egyik lovagi páncél mellett, és Nick érkezésére azonnal felpillantott.

A griffendéles szellem zavarba jött. – Hallottad?

– Csak egy részét. – A Báró némán méregette őt egy darabig, aztán a földszint felé biccentett. – Tényleg le akarsz menni a lakomára?

– Az igazat megvallva, eléggé elment a kedvem a mulatozástól.

A Báró szájának sarka feljebb gördült. – Akkor gyere.

A hatodik emeleten teremtett lélek sem járt abban az időben, így hát oda mentek. A keresztfolyosónál égő fáklyák narancsos fénnyel borították be a falakat, míg a magas ablakokon át fehérezüst holdfény vetett különféle mintázatokat a padlóra. Igazán szép volt. Nick megállt, hogy pár pillanatig a furcsa színkavalkádra meredjen, majd hirtelen felindulásból lefeküdt a padlóra, és lehunyta a szemét.

Csak a láncok zörgéséből tudta, hogy a Báró fölé hajolt.

– Te meg mit művelsz? – kérdezte értetlenül.

– Lefeküdtem.

– Azt látom. Miért?

Nick kinyitotta az egyik szemét, hogy felsandíthasson a másik kísértet arcába. – Te soha nem szoktál? Én szeretek úgy tenni, mintha képes lennék az alvásra, a pihenésre.

A Báró kivágott egy fintort, de másként nem reagált. Pár perc után végül letelepedett Nick mellé. Némán fogdosta ujjai között a láncszemeket, melyek finom, puha hangon csilingeltek és zörögtek. Nick sokáig hallgatta a furcsán megnyugtató zajt, miközben próbálta lecsillapítani az elméjében kavargó gondolatokat.

Egyszer aztán kibökte: – Ki nem állhatom, amikor ilyen ügyben keresnek meg. Te hogy bírod?

– Komolyan azt képzeled, hogy van olyan gyászoló, aki hozzám jön sírni? – horkant fel a Báró. – Bár ha az emlékeim nem csalatkoznak, volt egy fiú, aki elég ostoba volt pontosan ezt tenni…

Nick szúrós pillantást lövellt rá, a Báró ferde mosolya láttán azonban képtelen volt sokáig tartani a kifejezést.

– Nagyon bánt, hogy volt idő, amikor kételkedtem Siriusban – ismerte be halkan. – Potterék halálának idején megvoltak a magam kételyei, de annyi bizonyítékot mutattak föl ellene, hogy végül elhittem a vádakat. Tizenkét évet sínylődni az Azkabanban, ártatlanul… Hihetetlen, hogy nem őrült bele. Most pedig, amikor tisztára moshatta volna a nevét, Harry segítségére sietett, és az életét adta érte.

– De megmentette Pottert – hangsúlyozta ki a Báró. – Neki csak ez számítana.

– Ebben igazad van. – Nick oldalra fordította a fejét, majd felnézett a mellette ülő mardekáros szellemre. – És a Minisztérium sem tagadhatja tovább Tudjukki visszatértét. Ezt már nem tussolhatják el. Mindenkinek be kell látnia, hogy Albus és Harry végig igazat mondtak.

– De az, hogy tudnak róla, nem jelenti azt, hogy képesek védekezni ellene.

–… Nem. Tényleg nem jelenti azt.

Nick a boltíves mennyezetre meredt. Belegondolt, vajon hány emberéletet fog még magának követelni a Sötét Nagyúr rémuralma. Megélte Grindelwaldot, megélte Voldemort hatalomra törését… mégis érezte: ez _más_ lesz. Ez még szörnyűbb lesz. Bármily talpraesettnek és életrevalónak bizonyult is, az nem létezik, hogy egy tizenöt éves fiú egymaga megmentse őket a vésztől, amikor a Főnix Rendje már az előző alkalommal sem tudott áttörő sikert elérni. Szerette volna azt gondolni, hogy Albus megtalálja a módját, hogy ő képes végezni Voldemorttal – de mi van, ha ne adj’ isten Albust is elveszítik?

Sötét gondolataiból a Báró kérdése zökkentette ki.

– Tényleg el szoktál tűnődni azon, nem lett volna-e jobb, ha továbblépsz?

Nicket meglepte, hogy a Harryvel folytatott rövid beszélgetéséből pont ez a részlet érdekelte a Bárót. Sokat elárult a kísértetről.

– Néha – ismerte be. Nem akart hazudni. – Hosszú az öröklét, és alkalomadtán eltöprengek, mi lett volna, ha az utolsó ajtóhoz érve nem száll inamba a bátorságom. Hogy mi várt volna odaát.

– Ugyanakkor… sok mindent köszönhetek annak, hogy itt maradtam – folytatta egy szívdobbanásnyi szünettel később. – Megéltem olyan dolgokat, amelyekre másként sosem nyílt volna lehetőségem, és temérdek nagyszerű embert ismerhettem meg. Más lettem; mintha az életem… csupán a kezdet lett volna. A prológus. Érted?

A Báró bólintott.

– Meg aztán – tette hozzá Nick egy őszinte mosoly kíséretében –, ha nem térek vissza, valaki nagyon magányos lenne itt nélkülem.

Jólesett látni, ahogy az elképedés tisztára mosta a Báró arcát.

A férfi énképe annyira sérült volt, hogy mindig ledöbbent, valahányszor Nick kifejezte azon véleményét, miszerint a Báró jó, és érdemes a szeretetre. Valami oknál fogva nem hitte önmagáról, hogy méltó lenne bármilyen pozitív érzésre, ezért az ilyetén megjegyzéseket többnyire csodálkozással, hitetlenséggel és gyanakvással fogadta.

Nick fájlalta, hogy a Báró ennyire érdemtelennek tartotta magát az ő – vagy _bárki más;_ hiszen még mindig tagadta, hogy a Pufók Fráter a barátja lenne – érzelmeire. Szerette volna, ha a mardekáros kísértet is belátja: nagyon is méltó rájuk.

Ezt jobbára csak azzal segíthette elő, hogy amikor a benne pezsgő szerelem arra késztette, hogy mosolyogjon rá a férfira, Nick nem nyomta el magában a sugallatot.

A Báró váratlanul fölé hajolt, és hatalmas szemével mélyen az övébe nézett. Hosszú haja sötét függönyként borult Nick arca köré.

– Mit látsz te, amikor rám nézel? – kérdezte suttogva. A hangja telve volt csodálattal.

– Téged.

A Báró pillái megrezdültek a szelíd válasz hallatán. Nyelt egyet, és úgy meredt le Nickre, mintha a világ legnagyobb csodáját látná maga előtt.

Utána végighúzta két ujját Nick arcának szélén, a fürtjei közé mélyesztette őket, majd gyengéden a halántékára fektette a kezét. A tenyere meleg volt, széles, és kellemes bizsergést sugárzott a griffendéles szellem testébe.

Nick lehunyta a szemét.

* * *

Nick gondolataiban ugyan felmerült, mi történne, ha Albus többé nem lenne közöttük – mégsem számított rá, hogy a tragédia valóban be fog következni. Nem így. Nem ilyen hamar. Nem _általa._

A diákokon és tanárokon túl a Minisztériumból, Roxmortsból, az Abszolút útról is eljött számtalan varázsló és boszorkány, hogy végső tiszteletét tegye Albus Dumbledore előtt a temetésen. Míg a többszáz vendég néma, gyászos csendben ült az udvaron kihelyezett székeken, a tóból kiemelkedő sellők gyászdallal búcsúztatták el az igazgatót. Szinte kegyetlenségnek tűnt, milyen szikrázón sütött a nap, milyen élénken zöldellt a fű, milyen ragyogóan kék volt az égbolt. Nick sokszor elképzelte már, milyen indokkal tudná kirángatni a Véres Bárót a kastély falai mögül. Nem ilyen okra várt.

A roxforti kísértetek a hosszú széksorok mellett lebegtek. Ez egyszer még Hisztis Myrtle és Hóborc sem rendeztek jelenetet. A veszteség súlya mindannyiukat letaglózta.

Nick lopva a mellette álló Véres Báróra sandított. A férfi magába zárkózott, és nem osztotta meg vele a gondolatait, a griffendéles szellem azonban sejtette, hogy Piton árulása megviselhette őt. Albus mindig vakon védte az egykori halálfalót, és Nick megbízott az igazgató ítéletében, ahogy a Báróéban is. Elvégre, ha valaki jól tudta, hogy a goromba természet még takarhat igazán jó mardekárost, az ő volt.

De tévedtek. Mind tévedtek. Piton épp olyan gonosz volt, mint maga Voldemort – csak épp még kétszínű hazug is.

A temetés után tovább fokozódott a gyászos hangulat. A diákok nehéz szívvel távoztak, hisz nem tudták, visszatérhetnek-e valaha. Most, hogy legfőbb védelmezőjük, Albus elesett, a Roxfort elvesztette legfőbb védő sáncát.

Nick gondterhelten pillantott fel a napfényben föléjük tornyosuló kastélyra, és elmerengett, vajon milyen jövő vár a diákokra most, hogy Albus többé nem tudja megvédeni őket.

A Pufók Frátert is hasonlóakon gondolkodhatott, mert ekkor azt mondta: – Amíg a Roxfort falai állnak, mi itt leszünk.

A Szürke Hölgy és a Véres Báró azonnal rábólintottak a kijelentésre, s ebből Nick megértette, hogy ez nem más, mint egy fogadalom.

Osztotta társai érzését. Ekkora csapást még nem élt át az iskola, ekkora vész még nem sötétlett fölöttük… de a négy házszellem, a kastély négy bástyája, itt lesz, és egészen addig tartják a vállukat, míg az utolsó fal is porrá nem omlik.

– Vigyáznunk kell a diákokra – mondta Nick komoran. – Ez a legfőbb feladatunk.

Még egy pillantást vetettek a napfényben csillogó hatalmas, fehér kriptára, aztán visszatértek a kastélyba.

* * *

_1997\. szeptember 23._

Amikor a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium elesett, tudták, hogy nagy baj lesz. Voldemort szabad kezet kapott az irányításban, és fennállt a lehetőség, hogy ő maga tér vissza a Roxfort élére.

Hogy Perselus Pitont nevezte ki igazgatónak, nem várt pofonként érte a kastély minden lakóját. Az egykori bájitalmester lobogó fekete talárban, emelt fővel vonult végig a nagytermen, hogy elfoglalja Dumbledore egykori székét. A nyomában két elégedetten somolygó halálfaló lépdelt – a Carrow testvérek.

A Véres Báró forrt a haragtól.

Piton megreformálta a Roxfortot: a mugli származású gyermekeket nem is engedte vissza tanulni, a többieket pedig Carrowék terrorban tartották. Az iskola távolról sem hasonlított arra a szent, oltalmazó létesítményre, amit az alapítók egykoron létrehoztak. Ami azt illeti, a Báró sejtette: ha látnák a mostani állapotot, mind forognának a sírjukban.

Beszélni akart Pitonnal. Rákérdezni. Kifaggatni. _Miért tette? Miért játszott ki mindenkit?_ Tudta, ezt nyilvánosan nem teheti meg, így hát felkereste Pitont az egyetlen helyen, amiről tudta, hogy egyedül találja majd ott: az igazgatói irodában.

Az irodára szórt védő-igék sosem működtek a kísértetekkel szemben. Volt egy-két igazgató, aki bonyolult bűbájokkal megközelíthetetlenné tette a helyiséget, a többség azonban csak az eleveneket zárta ki. Dumbledore mindig is úgy gondolta, a házszellemeknek kijár annyi kiváltság, hogy bármikor felkereshessék őt, így soha nem zárta le előttük az irodát. A Báró elégedetten konstatálta, hogy ezt a kis hibát Piton egyelőre még nem javította ki.

Könnyedén átúszott a falakon, a bejárati ajtót elérve azonban megtorpanásra késztették a bentről érkező hangok.

–… semmi hír? Egyszer sem említették, merre vannak? – dohogott Piton.

– Ha mondom!

– Türelem, Perselus – szólt közbe egy harmadik hang. A Báró döbbenten ismert rá Dumbledore-ra; egy pillanattal később rájött, hogy a portréja lehet. – Előbb-utóbb el fogja kottyantani valamelyik gyermek, hol tanyáznak éppen. Akkor aztán a lehető leggyorsabban el kell juttatnia hozzájuk Griffendél kardját. Harrynek nagy szüksége van rá.

– Tudom, tudom! – Feszült csörtetés zaja hallatszott. – De Potter nem láthat meg engem. Nem tudhatja meg, hogy én segítek. Már ezerszer elmondta, Dumbledore! Az idő azonban telik, és az iskolában csak egyre nagyobb lesz a káosz.

– Tudtuk, hogy ez lesz. Ki kell használnia, hogy az igazgatói poszt előnyeit élvezi, és mindent meg kell tennie, hogy a diákokat a lehető legkevesebb baj érje!

Piton keserűen felnevetett. – A lehető legkevesebb baj? Egy hónapja sincs, hogy elkezdődött a tanév, és már négy diákot kellett a gyengélkedőre vinni Carrowék túlzásba vitt Cruciatus-átka miatt! Amennyire lehet, igyekszem enyhíteni a büntetőfeladatokon, de ha meg akarom őrizni a hitelemet a halálfalók és a Nagyúr előtt, nem tűnhetek kegyelmesnek!

– Tudom, hogy mindent megtesz, ami csak a helyzetétől telik, Perselus. Ezt egy pillanatig sem vitattam.

Piton mormogott még valamit, amit nem lehetett érteni, aztán újfent a második beszélőhöz szólt valamit.

A Véres Báró földbe gyökerezett lábbal lebegett az ajtó előtt. Merje elhinni, amit hallott? Kétségtelen, hogy Piton Dumbledore portréjával beszélgetett, és a hallottak alapján Harry Potternek próbált titokban segíteni, ahogy a többi roxfortos diáknak is… _Lehetséges?_ Lehetséges, hogy Piton árulása csak egy hatalmas színjáték Voldemort megtévesztésére…?

A Báró egy ideig még kinn lebegett, mikor azonban hosszú ideje nem hallott újabb beszédfoszlányt, elhatározta magát.

Átsiklott a zárt ajtón, egyenesen az igazgatói asztal elé. A láncainak csörgését hallva Piton kivont pálcával megperdült… és amint meglátta a Véres Bárót, a szeme nagyra tágult.

A Báró pislogás nélkül nézett le az elsápadó férfira.

– Az hiszem, ideje beszélgetnünk egy kicsit.

* * *

Piton megeskette a Bárót, hogy senki, de még a többi kísértet előtt sem fedi fel a titkát.

– Senki nem sejtheti meg, melyik oldalon is állok valójában, különben minden, _minden_ odavész – hangsúlyozta. – Ez kulcsfontosságú.

Minden borzalom ellenére megkönnyebbülés volt megtudni, hogy Piton valóban az a férfi volt, akinek a Báró ismerte őt – és még több. Ilyen bátorságot soha nem várt volna tőle. Dumbledore már haldoklott, az igaz, de azért mégiscsak meg kellett ölnie őt. Azóta pedig nap mint nap úgy kell élnie, hogy a kastély lakói, akikért szó szerint pengeélen táncol, mind szívből gyűlölik őt, és egy pillanatig sem haboznának, ha lehetőségük nyílna elvágni a torkát.

Még a Bárónak is nehezére esett megőriznie a titkot, amikor a Pufók Fráter vagy Nicholas a fogukat vicsorgatták az „árulóra”, amikor órák hosszat szapulták a „szégyentelen férget”. Bele sem akart gondolni, Piton mit érezhetett.

De legalább előnyt tudtak kovácsolni abból, hogy a Báró tudomást szerzett az igazságról.

– Amycus holnap estétől a hatodik emeleten fog járőrözni éjszakánként; észrevette, hogy a rendbontók többsége oda szokott szökdösni. Szólj a többi házszellemnek, hogy figyelmeztessék a diákjaikat. Mondd, hogy a mardekáros klubhelyiségben hallottad. – A Báró komoran bólintott. Piton tovább olvasta a pergamenjeit, de közben folytatta a beszédet: – És szólj Félig Fej Nélküli Nicknek, hogy tartsa valahogy kordában Longbottomot! Dicséretes a fiú merészsége, de még pár húzás, és többé nem leszek képes kimenteni őt anélkül, hogy leleplezném magam.

– Őszintén csodállak téged – mondta a Báró, mire az igazgató felvonta a szemöldökét. – Igazabb mardekáros vagy, mint maga Malazár volt.

Piton hosszú ideig nem szólt semmit. Lerakta a Lángnyelv-whiskeys poharát, hátranézett a válla fölött a szelíden somolygó Dumbledore festményére, majd visszafordult a Báró felé.

– Két ember – mormolta aztán az orra alatt. – Az egész nyomorult kastélyban _két ember_ van, aki tudja, mit is teszek valójában… és az egyik egy falikép, a másik pedig egy kísértet!

A Báró megvonta a vállát. – Lehetne rosszabb is.

Piton szája felfelé rándult. Kortyolt egyet az italából, aztán az orrnyergét dörzsölgetve hátradőlt a székében.

– Longbottomot, Weasleyt és Lovegoodot a Tiltott Rengetegbe küldöm büntetőmunkára. A vadőr majd vigyáz rájuk. Van még kérdés? Remek. Akkor további szép estét, Véres Báró.

* * *

Május elsején a kastély attól a hírtől kezdett zizegni, hogy Harry Potter és társai betörtek a Gringottsba, majd egy sárkány hátán repültek el üldözőik elől. Nicholas magára vette a feladatot, hogy a kastély minden szegletét bejárva terjessze a fiú újabb hihetetlen tettének hírét mindazon diákok és tanárok számára, akik reményre szorultak vagy bizonyítékra vágytak.

Harry Potter még aznap megérkezett a Roxfortba. Mintha parázst dobtak volna egy falécekből álló halomra – egy pillanat alatt kigyúlt minden. A Roxfort harcra készült.

A tanárok bonyolult bűbájokkal vonták körül a kastélyt, a megannyi lovagi páncél életre kelt, hogy védje az iskolát, a nagykorú diákok többsége is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Üzenetet küldtek a Tiltott Rengeteg teremtményeinek, megérkeztek a Főnix Rendjének tagjai, és számos varázsló és boszorkány megjelent az ország minden pontjáról, hogy a végső nagy csatában segédkezzen.

Sosem ült még össze a kísértettanács ennél vészterhesebb időkben.

– Nekünk is ki kell vennünk a részünket a csatából – jelentette ki Nicholas határozottan. – A Roxfort az otthonunk, a benne élők oltalmazása szent kötelességünk.

– De mit tehetnénk? – kérdezte a Pufók Fráter. – Szellemek vagyunk, mi nem tudunk rátámadni az ellenségre.

– Hisztis Myrtle! – A lány eddig az ujjait tördelve álldogált a sarokban, Nick szavára azonban ijedten felpillantott. Még sosem fordult elő, hogy egy gyűlés során felszólították volna. – Te képes vagy irányítani a vizet, nem igaz?

– Hát… de – mondta lassan a lány. – Bár a vécémen kívül még nem próbáltam…

– Próbáld meg! A vízvezeték-hálózat az egész kastélyt átszövi; ha ki tudod használni ezt, az egyik legerősebb fegyverünkké válhatsz. És Hóborc, neked azelőtt sem jelentett gondot a rombolás! Most aztán szabadjára eresztheted magad: dobálj rájuk szekrényeket, eressz a fejükre csillárt, amit csak el tudsz képzelni!

– Örömmel! – Hóborc elégedett kacajjal vágta haptákba magát.

Nicholas égő tekintettel nézett végig rajtuk. – Mi már nem veszíthetjük életünket; ez a mi hatalmas előnyünk! Az eleveneknek borzalmas érzés átmenni rajtunk, hát tegyük pontosan azt! Ha meglepjük őket, ha zavart keltünk, azzal máris életeket menthetünk. Üzentem a Fejvesztett Futam tagjainak, de szólni kell a többi kísértetnek is – minél többnek, annál jobb! Ha csak egy napot is töltöttek a Roxfortban, tudni fogják, miért kell most cselekednünk. Nem várhatjuk, hogy csak az elevenek tartsák a hátukat a gonosszal szemben!

A Báró egészen újfajta csodálattal meredt Nicholasra. A férfi olyan volt, amilyennek még sosem látta őt: magas, határozott, erélyes, szinte már fenséges. Nyoma sem volt benne habozásnak, kételynek; mint egy hadvezér, osztotta a parancsokat, ám nyitott volt mindenki ötletére. A közelgő ostrom lángja égett a szemében, az arca elszántságot tükrözött, a hangja figyelmet parancsolón visszhangzott a toronyszobában.

Soha nem hasonlított még ennyire Griffendélre.

– Máshogy is segíthetünk – szólt ekkor a Báró. Minden szem felé fordult, míg ő magasabbra lebbent, hogy jobban láthassák. – Szolgálhatunk közvetítőként. Pillanatok alatt képesek vagyunk eljutni a kastély egyik pontjából a másikba, az pedig kulcsfontosságú, hogy az oldalunkon harcolók jól informáltak legyenek. Szállítsuk a harcosok üzeneteit, értesítsük őket arról, hol mi zajlik éppen!

– Remek ötlet, Báró! – Nicholas melegen rámosolygott a mardekárosra, aztán újfent végignézett az egybegyűlteken. – Szellemtársaim! Tudom, hogy a kísértetek alapelve az: az élők életébe nem szólhatunk bele. Ám most eljött az a nap, amikor közbe kell szólnunk! Amikor az elevenek mellett kell harcolnunk! Meg kell védenünk a kastélyt, ami évszázadok óta otthon nyújt nekünk!

Szinte pezsgett a szellemek nem létező vére, amikor elhagyták a toronybeli szobát. Binns elsuhant, hogy értesítsen minden kísértetet, aki hosszabb-rövidebb időre, de valaha is a Roxfort oltalmát élvezte, Hisztis Myrtle pedig azon nyomban próbálgatni kezdte az erejét. Ha a folyosók padlóján fénylő pocsolyák bizonyítékul szolgálhattak, hamar ráérzett.

– Remélem, a halálfalók elcsúsznak rajta, és kitörik a nyakukat! – jegyezte meg sötét hangon Nicholas.

Hóborc húzott el vijjogva mellettük. A kopogószellem lovagi sisakot viselt a fején a bohócsipka fölött, a karjában pedig bárdot, szablyát, nyílpuskát és egy irdatlan nagy fejszét cipelt. A látvány az 1876-os szerencsétlen incidensre emlékeztette a Bárót, amikor az akkori gondnok Hóborc csapdába ejtésére készített terve azzal zárult, hogy három napra evakuálni kellett az iskolát a felfegyverkezett szellem miatt.

– Hóborc!

A kopogószellem behúzta a nyakát, és hitetlenkedő pillantással fordult hátra; bizonyára meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy a Báró még jelen pillanatban is leteremtené őt a komiszságáért.

A Báró egy másodpercig még viharos tekintettel meredt rá, ám aztán gonoszul elvigyorodott. – Törd be a fejüket!

Nicholas nagyot nevetett mellette, Hóborc pedig olyan ábrázattal hajtott fejet a mardekáros kísértet előtt, mint még soha annak előtte.

– Igenis, ővéressége!

* * *

Végtelen hosszúnak tűnő ostrom után, temérdek áldozat hősi halálát követően Harry Potter legyőzte és megölte Voldemort nagyurat. A nap pirkadásakor a harcosok ujjongó kiáltásaitól és győzelemmámoros nevetésétől zengett a kastély.

Nicholas nagyot forogva a magasba röppent, ő is nevetett, majd leszállt a Báró elé, és boldogan köré vetette a karjait.

A mardekáros szellem ezúttal nem habozott: hagyta, hogy láncai a földre hulljanak, és viszonozta a férfi ölelését.

* * *

A harcban életüket vesztett hősök emlékére hatalmas márványoszlopot emeltek a Roxfort udvarára, Dumbledore kriptájának közelébe. A csata másnapján megtartott temetésre épp olyan rengetegen eljöttek, mint amikor tavaly ilyenkor a szeretett igazgatót helyezték végső nyugalomra. A nap épp olyan hétágra szólóan sütött, mint akkor, az udvart azonban most kőtörmelék borította, a kviddicspályát szinte látni sem lehetett, a kastély pedig súlyosan megrongálódva magasodott a ragyogó égbolt felé.

A hangulat mégis más volt. Tavaly a veszteség mindenkit letaglózott, a jövő nehéz árnyai sötét fellegként keringtek a fejük fölött. Ehhez képest most a gyász súlyán túl mindenki bizakodott, hisz a rémálom véget ért; most már minden rendbe jön.

Amikor az életüket adó hősöket felsoroló szószóló Perselus Piton nevéhez ért, a Véres Báró lehajtotta a fejét. Őszintén elkeserítette a férfi halála. Ő végig tisztában volt azzal, mennyit áldozott Piton a többiek épségéért, és fájt, hogy csak halálában jutott ki neki az ezért kijáró tisztelet és megbecsülés.

Nicholas észrevette a mozdulatát, és finoman megérintette a Báró vállát. – Jól vagy?

– Persze. – Ránézett a hatalmas, szikrázó oszlopra, a bevésett nevek tucatjaira. – Mit gondolsz, lesznek, akik visszajönnek?

– Ha igen, mi örömmel fogadjuk majd őket köreinkben.

A Báró egykor megjegyezte volna, hogy tiszta lelkű emberek nem térnek vissza kísérteni, de már eszébe sem volt ilyen kijelentést tenni. Régen úgy vélte, csak a bűnösök és gyávák választják ezt a szerencsétlen utat, de megváltozott a véleménye. Kísértetté lenni nem volt olyan rossz dolog; talán azok jöttek vissza, akiknek története még nem volt befejezett. Akiknek még volt tennivalójuk e világban.

Oldalra sandított, Nicholas azonban szerencsére már nem őt figyelte. A legékesebb tollas kalapját viselte ezen a napon, a szeme mosolygott, gyöngyfehér alakja szinte eltűnt a napfényben.

A Báró ismét maga elé nézett, és szórakozottan megfeszítette a kezét, mely a diadal pillanatától fogva elbizonytalanítóan üres volt.

Korábban is félretette már a láncait. Nem gyakran, az igaz. De elvétve előfordult, amikor nagy szüksége volt mind a két kezére. Ez azonban soha nem jelentette azt, hogy végleg elhagyta volna őket; azok mindig visszatértek hozzá. Ha beledobta volna a tóba, ha megetette volna az óriáspolippal… egyetlen gondolat akkor is elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy a láncok megnyugtató súlya újra a tenyerére nehezedjen.

Most képtelen volt rá. A láncsor nem jelent meg előtte, bármennyire is hívta.

Heléna hamarabb figyelt fel a hiányára, mint Nicholas.

_– Eltűntek a láncaid._

_Tegnap délután szólította meg őt, amikor egyedül találta a Bárót. A férfi lepillantott a kezére – a zavarba ejtően üres, lánctalan kezére –, majd leeresztette a karját, és a tekintetét a nőre szegezte. Mélyen megdöbbentette, hogy Heléna hozzászólt; azóta nem tette ezt meg, hogy elhagyták Albániát. Hallotta néha a hangját, az igaz, hisz a jelenlétében azért megszólalt… de ezer év óta nem címezte egyenesen neki a szavait._

_Heléna szürke szeme elgondolkodón meredt az övére, mialatt a nő közelebb úszott hozzá._

_– Nem érted, miért nem tudod visszahívni, igaz? Látom én – duruzsolta halkan. – Pedig egyértelmű._

_– Mi az oka?_

_Heléna hidegen elmosolyodott. – Hogy a létednek immár nem a bűntudatod bizonyítása a célja. Már nem azért kísértesz, hogy előttem vezekelj._

_A Báró ösztönösen megrázta a fejét. Bolond beszéd, hogy is lehetne ez igaz? Hiszen csak azért lett szellemmé, hogy megfizethessen Heléna meggyilkolásáért! Azért járta a kastélyt, azért zörgette a láncait, hogy kifejezze a bűntudatát, és megfizethessen a bűnéért!_

_Mielőtt még a Báró hangot adhatott volna az ellenvetéseinek, Heléna a férfi vérfoltos mellényére fektette karcsú kezét. A Báró megütközve nézett le rá._

_– Az életed tettein nem változtathatsz; a véremet soha nem fogod lemosni magadról… ám a létezésed céljául mást választottál abban a pillanatban, hogy eldobtad magadtól a láncokat. Nem tudod, mit? – Szelíden pillantott fel a Báróra, noha továbbra is hideg hangon beszélt. – Én tudom. Láttam._

_A Báró visszagondolt arra, mit is csinált, amikor elengedte a láncait… és amikor eszébe jutott, egész testében megdermedt._

_Heléna jól látta ezt. Elmosolyodott, ám a következő pillanatban megkeményedett a tekintete._

_– Soha nem fogom megbocsátani, hogy megöltél engem, Báró – szögezte le fagyosan. A hangja ostorként csapott végig a férfin. – Szörnyű bűnt követtél el, és megérdemelted, hogy ezer éven át fizess érte. Mindazonáltal… hajlandó vagyok magam mögött hagyni a múltat._

_A Báró szóra képtelenül meredt a szellemnőre._

_– Jót tett neked – mondta aztán halkan Heléna. – Már eleven gyermekként is megváltoztatott téged, azóta pedig… Azóta_ újjáteremtett. _Használd ki ezt! A legtöbb ember aligha számíthat második esélyre, ha már egyszer meghalt._

_Azzal elfordult, és ahogy jött, csendesen elúszott. Már csaknem befordult a sarkon, amikor a Báró utána kiáltott: – Heléna!_

_A nő megállt, és hátranézett a válla fölött._

_– Őszintén sajnálom, amit veled tettem._

_Heléna hosszan, merőn nézte a Bárót. Lassan bólintott, aztán nyomtalanul eltűnt a fal mögött._

A Véres Báró most megkereste őt a tekintetével. A Hollóhát-torony szelleme Binns mellett állt, és szertartásos arckifejezéssel hallgatta a halott hősöknek szánt megemlékezési beszédet. A jelek szerint megérezte, hogy figyelik, mert körülnézett, és amikor találkozott a tekintete a Báróéval, finoman biccentett, mielőtt visszafordult volna a szószóló felé.

Hihetetlen. Ezer év, és ez az apró gesztus olyan megelégedettséggel töltötte el, mint még soha semmi. Könnyebbnek érezte magát – szabadabbnak.

Maga mellé tekintett, ahol Nicholas a többi gyászolóval együtt hangos, meghatott tapsba kezdett… és be kellett látnia, hogy Helénának igaza volt: ez a bolond griffendéles tényleg újjáteremtette őt.

* * *

_2019\. szeptember 1._

– Elnézést, uram! Megmondaná, kérem, hogyan juthatok el a Hollóhát-toronyba? Elszakadtam a csoportomtól.

Nick meghúzódott a félszemű banya szobra mögött, de óvatosan kidugta a fejét, hogy a hangok irányába leshessen.

A kérdező, egy tündéri, vörös hajú kislány, rezzenéstelen tekintettel meredt fel a pár méterrel előtte lebegő Véres Báróra. Szemlátomást cseppet sem ijesztette meg annak ominózus külseje, sem a ruháját tarkító ezüstös vérfoltok, csupán illedelmesen várta válaszát.

Gyökeres ellentéte volt a mardekáros kísértetnek, aki meghökkenten meredt az apró leányzóra. Nick alig bírta visszafojtani a nevetését a férfi arcának láttán. Te jó ég! Akkor is ilyen fejet vágott, amikor annak idején Nick kért tőle ugyanígy útbaigazítást, csak ő nem vette észre? Vagy ez új fejlemény lenne?

Nick gyorsan megigazította a fodorgallérját, majd kihúzta magát, hogy a szobor mögül előlépve a kislány segítségére siessen. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban a Véres Báró megköszörülte a torkát, és a folyosó végi lépcsősor felé biccentett.

– Menj vissza egy emelettel lejjebb, és sétálj át a nyugati oldalra. Van ott egy spirális lépcső, ami az ötödik emeletre vezet. Annak a végén található a klubhelyiség.

– Nagyon szépen köszönöm! – A kislány udvariasan fejet hajtott, majd sarkon fordulva a lépcsősor felé vette az irányt. A trófeaterem mellett elhaladva azonban még egyszer visszafordult. – Te a Véres Báró vagy, igaz?

– Igen.

– Tudtam én, hogy James csak rám akart ijeszteni – bólintott cseppet sem meglepetten a kislány. – Váltig állította, hogy rémisztő vagy, de Al mondta, hogy egy szavát se higgyem el.

Nick fejében hangosan kattanva összeálltak a darabok, és látta, hogy a Báró is hasonlóképp lehetett ezzel. Ah! Hát persze.

Megvárta, míg a kislány elmegy, aztán a Báró mellé úszott.

– Ő hát az ifjú Lily Luna Potter! – hümmögte vidoran. A Báró csúnya pillantást lövellt a griffendélesre (sosem szerette, amikor Nick meglapulva, titokban figyelte őt), de nem szólt semmit. – Úgy látszik, Potterék rendkívül komolyan veszik a házak közti egyenlőséget. Három gyermek, mind külön házban! Igazán bevállalhattak volna egy negyediket, hogy a Pufók Fráter ne érezze magát elhanyagoltnak!

Amikor évekkel ezelőtt meghallotta a James Sirius Potter nevet, Nick tudta, hogy a fiú hozzá fog kerülni. Ilyen névadókkal? Még csak nem is volt kérdés! Albus Perselus beosztása a Mardekárba már meglepőbb esemény volt, bár valahol mégis jogos. A Báró ráadásul azt mondta, rendkívül eszes és tehetséges gyermek volt. A kis Lily most pedig a Hollóhátba került.

– Egyébként meg vagyok sértve – jegyezte meg Nick. – Nekem bezzeg nem segítettél annak idején!

– Te nem kérted ilyen udvariasan.

– Micsoda?! _Kifejezetten_ udvariasan kértem! Ne hazudj, tisztán emlékszem rá! Csak te túlságosan fenn hordtad az orrod ahhoz, hogy megmondd, merre menjek! Inkább felkínáltál Hóborcnak!

– Letuskóztál!

– Az már utána volt! Van fogalmad róla, milyen kerülőutakon át vitt Hóborc? Az egyik mozgó lépcsőről kis híján le is lökött, amikor… – Elharapta a mondatot, és döbbenten meredt a mardekáros kísértetre.

A Báró megköszörülte a torkát, és próbálta rendbe szedni a vonásait, a kár azonban már megtörtént: Nick hallotta, ahogy felkuncogott. A Véres Báró. _Kuncogott._

Széles vigyor terült szét Nick képén. – Hallottam ám!

– Jaj, hallgass!

* * *

_2020\. december 24._

– Nem hiszem el, hogy a Roxfortból való első távozásom alkalmával képes voltál _ide_ hozni engem!

– Tessék? Ez egy csodálatos hely! Mi bajod vele?

A Báró fáradtan megdörzsölte a homlokát. Nicholas hosszú-hosszú ideje unszolta már, hogy kísérje el egyszer, amikor elhagyja a kastélyt, ám sok évnek el kellett telnie, míg a Báró beleegyezett ebbe. Szellemlétének túlnyomó része keserűséggel és önmegvetéssel telt el, így soha meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy egyszerűen csak élvezni próbálja a létezést.

A Roxfort egy önmaga által kiválasztott börtön volt a számára, ahová a Heléna ellen elkövetett gyalázatos tett következtében zárta magát. Amikor először visszatért kísértetként, meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy egy nap lejár a vezeklés ideje, maga mögött hagyhatja a láncait, és szabad emberként távozhat. Mégpedig úgy, hogy Heléna maga oldozta fel – nem a megbocsátással; a túllépéssel. Hónapokon át próbálta visszahívni magához a láncokat, rossz érzés fogta el, valahányszor a megüresedett kezére nézett, zavarta a síri csend, ami mindenhová követte… de idővel be kellett látnia, hogy a büntetés évei csakugyan véget értek. A Roxfort többé nem börtönként szolgáló rezidencia volt – hanem _otthon._

Amikor Nicholas felfedezte a láncok hiányát, először nagyon megdöbbent. A Báró ráadásul nem tudott magyarázattal szolgálni neki, vagyis, nem _akart._ A láncok elveszítésével a Báró a szíve azon darabját is hátrahagyta, mely oly sok évszázadon át sajgott benne, Helénához láncolva őt. Azon darabka elvesztésével csonka lett, mégis egészségesebb. Megtört, de tisztább. És nem volt kérdés, kinek köszönheti ezt.

Nicholas nem követelt válaszokat, és az ábrázata arról árulkodott, hogy _megérti._ Csak rámosolygott, és megjegyezte, hogy hiányolni fogja a folytonos lánccsörgést.

A Báró szíve csordultig megtelt hálával. Hirtelen felindulásból arra használta két immár szabad kezét, hogy közel húzza magához Nicholast, és futólag megcsókolja a halántékát. A szellem nem szólt semmit, de az arca ezüstösebb színt öltött magára.

A Báró új szabadsága aligha volt nyilvánvaló mások számára, Nicholas valahogy mégis értette. Onnantól kezdve egyre többször kérdezte meg a Bárót, nincs-e kedve elhagyni vele a kastélyt, csak egy rövid időre, csak hogy kimozduljon egy kicsit („A világ sokkalta gyönyörűbb, mióta Voldemortnak vége, meglátod!”), a mardekáros férfi azonban vonakodott engedni a gyengéd unszolásnak.

Egészen idáig.

Nicholas egy tánciskolába hozta őt; arra a helyre, ahol a barátja, az Örök Balerina kísértett. A szellemnő korábban lelkesen fecserészett velük (és kifejezte abbéli örömét, hogy a Véres Báró végre meglátogatta őt Nicholasszal), körülbelül fél órája azonban magukra hagyta őket.

– Véronique minden fontosabb előadáson részt vesz – magyarázta Nicholas. – Persze láthatatlanná teszi magát, de azt mondja, nem az a fontos, hogy mások lássák őt, hanem hogy ő maga tudja: végigtáncolta.

A két roxforti kísértet most az elsötétített előadóterem tetejénél körülívelő karzaton üldögélt, ahonnan tökéletes rálátás nyílt a színpadra. Karácsony estéhez illően az intézet diákjai épp Tchaikovsky _A diótörő_ balettjét adták elő. A Báró semmit nem tudott a darabról, Nicholas viszont nyilvánvalóan ezerszer látta már: megállás nélkül kommentálta a jeleneteket.

A zene cseppet sem hangzott kellemesnek, a Bárónak mégis el kellett ismernie, hogy maga a tánc érdekes volt. Összeráncolt homlokkal figyelte, hogyan emelkednek fel a táncosok a lábuk hegyére („ _Pointe_ ” – magyarázta Nicholas lelkesen. – „Speciális cipőket hordanak hozzá, és éveken át kell táncolniuk, mielőtt megkezdhetnék az en pointe-ra emelkedést. Lenyűgöző, nem?”), és hajtják végre a precíz, elegáns mozdulatokat.

– Amikor én éltem, még nem létezett balett – jegyezte meg a Báró.

Nicholas szeme felcsillant, mint mindig, ha a mardekáros szellem nagy ritkán szóba hozta az életét.

– Sok minden nem létezett még akkor… De ha ez vigasztal, még az én időmben sem volt balett. Ami nagy kár – tette hozzá egy finom mosollyal. – A nővéreim imádták volna.

– Te nem?

– Csak nézni – mondta nevetve. Egy ideig távoli tekintettel meredt maga elé, elveszve az emlékeiben, de aztán újfent a Báróhoz fordult. – Hát te?

A Báró kényelmetlenül lesütötte a szemét, de rávette magát a válaszadásra.

– Az én családom nem sokat adott a táncra vagy művészetekre. Túlságosan… „muglis” tevékenységek voltak. Az volt az elvünk, hogy a varázslásban kell kitűnni, nem abban, amire a muglik is képesek. – Feszengett, ahogy felfedte a múltjának részleteit. Nehéz volt felidézni őket; egy végtelenül mély óceán fenekéről kellett előcsalnia, miután azonban fogást talált rajtuk, már könnyebben jöttek. – Viszont szerettem vadászni. És jó vívó voltam. Apám sosem értékelte ezeket, de nem foglalkoztam vele.

Észrevette, hogy Nicholas mosolyogva figyeli őt. A férfi tekintete annyira lágy volt, már-már elragadtatott, hogy a Báró zavartan elhallgatott.

Nehezére esett beszélni az életéről – elvégre olyan rég volt már az (csaknem egy millenniummal ezelőtt!), és a java részére nem szívesen emlékezett vissza. Mégis kihajtott benne egy apró, csírázó vágy, mely arra ösztökélte, hogy ossza meg Nicholasszal. Semmiképp nem az egészet. Nem azt, amit szégyellt. Nem azt, amit megbánt. De… szeletkéket.

Ezt a vágyat okolta azért, hogy miután jó tízpercnyi hallgatást követően Nicholashoz hajolt, halkan a fülébe suttogott pár szót. Miután félrehúzódott, megnyalta a száját; szinte érezte rajta az ősrégi múlt ízét, egykori eleven énjének halovány visszhangját.

Nicholas hosszú percekig megütközve meredt rá, aztán, mintegy varázsütésre, teljesen átalakult az arca: a homlokra kisimult, ezüstös szeme ellágyult, a szája széles, háládatos mosolyra húzódott.

– Köszönöm, Báró – suttogta mély, meghatott hangon.

 _„Megjegyzem, és a szívem mélyébe rejtve kincsként őrzöm majd – de soha nem fogom használni, erre a szavamat adom.”_ A Bárónak nem kellett hallania Nicholas fogadalmát, a tekintete a napnál is világosabban a tudtára adta azt.

– Szóval – váltott könnyedebb hangnemre Nicholas, miközben visszafordult a színpad felé. A Báró vállának dőlt, és óvatosan ráhajtotta a fejét, aki élvezte a belőle áradó melegséget. – Ez egy nagyon szép karácsony este. Hogy látod, megérte eljönni ide?

– Nem – vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül a Báró.

– Tuskó.

A Báró szája mosolyra rándult, és érezte Nicholas hangján, hogy ő sem volt másként ezzel.

Vakmerőségében eljátszott a gondolattal, mi lenne, ha kimondaná – ha most, ebben a percben adná a férfi értésére, milyen sokat jelent is neki… de gyorsan elnyomta magában az ötletet. Még nem állt készen. Még túl sok büszkeség feszült benne. Még korai.

De… egyszer majd megteszi. Ha több kurázsit gyűjtött össze magában, ha Nicholas még jobb emberré tette őt. Merlin a tudója, idejük van bőven. Az is meglehet, hogy franciául mondja majd ki; esetlen a kiejtése, az igaz, de legalább kevésbé jönne zavarba.

A fekete király többé nem volt vak a világra, nem temette el saját keserűsége és magánya – a vörös szív pedig már nemcsak vágyott a szeretetre, hanem a magáénak tudta azt.

A Báró megkereste, majd megszorította Nicholas kezét… és amikor a férfi azonnal viszonozta a gesztust, elmosolyodott.


End file.
